


Arabella Black - Book 1

by welshgirl1148



Series: Arabella Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshgirl1148/pseuds/welshgirl1148
Summary: Meet Arabella Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Heir to the Black family fortune. Follow her as she goes through Hogwarts with her friends, watch as she goes on adventures and learns the truth about her family along the way. Join her as she experiences love, hate, friendship and Loss. The question is will she ever find peace? And will she get to have a happy ending?.





	1. Character Profile

**CHARACTER** **PROFILE INFORMATION**

**Name:** Arabella Electra Astra Black

 **Birthday:** 19th June 1979

 **Blood Status:** Halfblood

 **Build:** Tall and toned with a curvy hourglass body with a natural tan (like her mother)

 **Hair:** Black (like her father)

 **Eye colour:** Grey (like her father)

* * *

  **Family Information:**

**Mother:** Anastasia Black nee Royal - Deceased (killed by Bellatrix when Arabella was 3)

 **Father:** Sirius Black - Detained in Azkaban (for the supposed murder of James and Lily Potter)

 **Godfather:** Remus Lupin - Living and present in Arabella's life

 **Godmother:** Lily Potter nee Evens - Deceased

 **Honouree Uncle:** James Potter - Deceased

 **Living arrangement:** With Andromeda and Ted Tonks until her 12th birthday when she can choose if she wants to live with her godfather. (Remus is heavily involved and is her guardian despite living arrangements and because of ministry interference)

* * *

  **I** **nformation:**

**Personality:** Loud, Fun, Thoughtful, Caring, Loyal, Friendly, Loving, Understanding, Prankster, Intelligent, Thoughtful, Lazy, Quick Witted, Sassy, Hyper, Sarcastic, Protective, Strong, Brave, Powerful, Supportive, Fighter, Helpful, Determined, Stubborn, Proud, Cheeky, No filter, Hot tempered, Sly/Cunning when needed, Hates bullies, Good judge of character, Great Acting skills, Defensive, Forward, Independent, Speaks her mind, Stands up for people, Awkward around emotional people, Speaks before thinking, Can hold a grudge.

 **Interests:** Food, Sleeping, Pranking, Flying, Quidditch, Drawing, Music and Animals

 **Career interest:** Auror, Unspeakable, Eventual head of DMLE

 **Animagus:** Yes (she is a natural Animagus and ended up changing after seeing her mother change when she was just 3 years old)

 **Animagus Form:** Doberman

 **Animagus Name:** Elsa - bright and strong

 **Animagus Features:** Black fur, grey eyes tan paws, chest and muzzle.

 **Corporal Patronus:** Yes

 **Patronus Form:** German Shepherd (puppy, like her fathers form and patronus)

 **Know Occlumency:** Yes

 **Know Legilimency:** Yes

 **Wandless Magic** : Yes

 **Non-Verbal Magic:** Yes

 **Wand Length:** 8 and half inches

 **Wand Wood:** Mixed - Hawthorn and Holly

 **Wand Core:** Mixed - Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring

* * *

**Other Information:**

**Nicknames:** Ara, Arabella, Cub, Pup, Kid, Squirt, Angel, Trouble, Princess, Sunshine, Devil, Ella, Elsa, Little Star and Black

 **School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Year:** Year 1

 **House:** TBR

 **Quidditch Position:** TBR

 **Favourite Lessons:** DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms,

 **Best Friend/s:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred & George

 **Friends:** Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Neville, most Gryffindors

 **Enemies:** Death Eaters, Voldemort, Slytherin's, Malfoy Sr, Pureblood bigots, Current Minister, Ministry, Bellatrix, Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

 **Love Interest:** TBC

 **Other Powers:** Metamorphmagus, Empathetic, Telepathic, Mind speak and can talk and understand all animals.

* * *

  **Hair Colours:**

**Red -** Angry

 **Pink -** Embaressed

 **Purple -** Confused or Unsure

 **Turquoise -** Happy or Excited

 **Blue -** Sad or worried

 **White -** Scared, Injured or shocked

 **Yellow** \- Depressed

 **Green** \- Sick

 **Rapid Changing colours:** Unable to settle on one emotion or feeling at a time and tends to have lost control over her powers

 **Mixed colours:** Emotionally Unstable (to many emotions in one go)

 **Note:** The more bright, dark or intense the colour the stronger the emotions or feelings.

* * *

  **Who gave Arabella the nickname/s:**

**Sirius -** Little Star, Pup and Angel

 **Anastasia -** Sunshine

 **Remus -** Cub, Ara

 **Andromeda -** Arabella and Devil

 **Ted Tonks -** Trouble

 **Nymphadora -** Squirt and Ella

 **Alistor Moody -** Kid

 **Friends -** Ara and Arabella

 **Fred and George -** Princess (As they consider themselves the Pranking Kings she is there Pranking Princess)

* * *

  **Name Meanings:**

**Arabella -** In Latin the meaning of the name Arabella is: Derived from 'orabilis' meaning yeilding to prayer. Also ameaning beautiful, loving, loveable and graceful.

People with this name have a deep inner desire to lead, organize, supervise, and to achieve status, power and wealth. People also with this name are excellent at analysing, understanding and learning.

 **Electra -** In Greek the meaning of the name Electra stands for sparkling. The fiery sun. Mythological daughter of Agamemnon.

People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient.

 **Astra -** In Latin the meaning of the name Astra is: From astralis meaning of the stars, derived from the Greek astron meaning star.

People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious.

* * *

  **Wood and Core meaning:**

**Wood:-**

**Holly:** Holly is the strongest of the protective woods. It is used to guard against evil in fact Holly means "holy". Holly wands excel at combat, defense, and protection spells. It is also useful in glamour's and warding. This wand tends to pick an owner who's brave and pure of heart, not to mention has a high intelligence. A Holly's personality is Determined.

 **Hawthorn:** Hawthorn is one of the three sacred Irish trees (along with Oak and Ash) and its wands have what could be considered a dual personality. They produce strong spells for those to which they belong. Equally effective for Dark magic as it is for good, the possessor of this wand has the potential to wield great power. The duplicity of legend runs deep in the wood of the Hawthorn and therefore it is excellent for protective and defensive magic. A Hawthorn's personality is passionate.

**Core:-**

**Phoenix** **Feather:** The Phoenix Feather comes from the tail feathers of a Phoenix, and is especially good with fire or defensive magic, as well as healing magic .This may be due largely to the healing properties Phoenixes have and why the cores are very powerful and magical.

 **Dragon Heartstring:** Wands with Dragon Heartstring cores are excellent for hexes, or for duelling, not to mention fire magic. They tend to choose a witch or wizard who is strong not only physically, but also emotionally, and who usually has very strong opinions on things, though they often tend to be strong willed and thick-headed as well.

**PLEASE NOTE BELOW**

**Her wands are the same as her parents had but are mixed and therefore rare as Olivander has never handed out a mixed wand with more than one wood or core.**

**Sirius Black -** Twelve Inch Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring (can't find what type of wand he had anywhere as he is said to have a unknown wood, and core so I made it up.)

 **Anastasia Royal -** Ten Inch Holly and Phoenix Feather. (made it up by using a proper wand wood, and core guide by JK)

* * *

**I am currently writing up this story and only have 9 chapters so far, I just posted this part so people can read the information on who Arabella Black is, I want to hopefully complete the first book or at least half of it before I post it, also the series are going to be following the books and movies you'll find it's mixed in some parts, however when it comes to deaths and other things it's going to be different because I'm steering the ship now lol.**

**P.S (TBR stands for To be Revealed and TBC is To be Confirmed) I'll be posting this profile part on every new book with the information filled in, so people know when they read the next one and have there memories refreshed, so in this first book you'll all have to wait and see what house she gets, same with the love interest those feelings won't be coming into it fully until around her third year so in book 3.**

**Thanks guys and please, please, please Review it would mean a lot to me.**

**:D**

**Arabella Black**

****


	2. Chapter 2

''Arabella!'' yelled a male voice up the stairs as he waited for a response.

''Yeah!'' came the shouted reply from upstairs

''Remus is here.'' came the man's slightly raised voice again.

''Alright, I'm coming!'' yelled the young girl again.

''So how are you Remus?''

Remus Lupin smiled ''I'm not too bad Ted, I didn't have a bad night it was actually quite good this time, so Elsa didn't have to have a rough night either luckily I do hate it when she comes but she won't have it any other way.''

Ted Tonks smiled ''Yes, I did notice Andy only had to heal a few scratches, how come last night was different do you know? and well we all know how caring she is that and she clings closely to us more so with her parents gone''

Remus shook his head ''No, I don't understand it the wolf was just a calmer last night and I know she's been and seen so much already more than she should have had to.''

Ted was about to speak when his wife walked in huffing ''Everything alright, love.''

Andromeda Tonks snorted ''Yes, now it is, I just caught her trying to slip that bloody broom into her trunk again, I told her to put it back in her room, she was also slipping those damn pranks in, but it's sorted now she should be...ah here she is.''

Remus looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement as his eyes landed on his goddaughter ''Morning cub.''

''Is it.'' huffed Arabella she wasn't best pleased.

''Oh, stop stropping you know it's the rules.'' Andromeda said shaking her head

''Yeah, well the rules are stupid, I mean, what's the difference between a first year and a stupid second year, I could probably fly rings around most of them, I am a Black after all.'' she told them with a smirk unaware that to her family excluding Nymphadora and Ted she sounded exactly like her father.

Remus and Ted chuckled, but soon stopped when they caught the glare Andromeda was giving them. ''Here you go trouble, I made you a bacon and sausage sandwich.''

''Awe brilliant thanks' Uncle Ted your the best!''

''Hey! What about me Ella I'm the best!''

Arabella turned around to see her cousin trip over the leg of a kitchen chair ''Well your not to bad, although you did wake me up by pulling me out of bed so you're not the best right now Nymph and how many times have I told you to quit it with the name it's horrible almost as bad as squirt.''

Nymphadora (call me that and I'll hex you) laughed at her cousin ''Well, you wouldn't' get up it was the only way and as for the nickname will you call me Nymph knowing I hate it so it's only fair.'' she said grinning.

Arabella couldn't argue with that one ''Okay, I'll let you have that I can't really argue with that.''

''When are you leaving anyway.'' Tonks asked raising a brow.

''We're going to go now actually, after all she won't be able to get a good compartment if she's late.'' Remus answered for her.

''Wow would you look at that, I said that without my mouth moving amazing'' Arabella said cheekily making everyone laugh again before her cousin spoke again.

Tonks nodded ''True, it sucks when you can't choose where you want to sit or who with at least if you claim a compartment first you can allow who you want in.'' she said with a grin.

Arabella laughed ''Well, I suppose we better be going then.'' she stood up and was pulled into a hug by her aunt, Andy or rather her second cousin, but she liked to tease her and call her aunt before she was pulled into her Uncle Teds arms ''Don't forget to write me and let me know how you're getting on, and behave.'' and then in a quieter voice he whispered ''Make sure you tell me how your pranks turn and plan out.'' following it with a wink making Arabella laugh as she moved away.

''I will, and as to behaving well, I can't make promises on that one, It's hard work and boring being good.'' Arabella told them with a small smile on her face.

''Yes, well you can try harder it's not a condition where you can't behave and it's not going to kill you.'' Muttered Andromeda.

''It could, you never know.'' she said seriously ''All I can say is I'll try my best to stay out of trouble, but you know its' not my fault if people do and say stupid things I'm a Black and although I hate it, I still am one and a Black doesn't take things lying down and you can bet I won't let people think they can walk all over me, they need to be put in their place instantly I need to show them I'm not one to mess with, so if they leave me alone then there won't be an issue will there.''

She then glared a little her voice going cool ''I do think it's safe to say you'll be hearing from the school at some point soon, however considering the son of Lucifer will be attending Hogwarts and will no doubt be as much a git as his Daddy dearest and I'm telling you in advance because well lets be honest Draco Malfoy won't be able to help himself and he'll be meeting my fist because there is no way I'm going to put up with that jumped up albino shit nor will I let him get away with anything he'll just be lucky to walk away with a broken nose.'' she told them while her eyes flashed making her look every part a Black that and she'd clearly inherited the Black famous temper.

Andromeda sighed, knowing what she said to be true she had no doubt that Arabella will end up knocking Malfoy on his backside and broken a few bones ''Fine, but try to walk away from him I know it's easier said than done.''

Arabella nodded ''I'll give it a go.'' she then gave them all one more hug each before hugging her cousin and best friend. ''Bye Nymph I'll write you.''

''You'd better, and have fun but be careful of Snape, he's a git and will take points form you and anyone other than his own house, and try make some friends, yeah, I know you prefer to be alone and find it hard to let people in but I'm sure if you do let some in a little bit you'll find Hogwarts more enjoyable.'' Tonks watched as she nodded, but doubted that she actually would she understood her cousin's troubles after all, being a Black isn't great and it gets her some looks and then there's her cousin's past to think about as well so she understood her cousins reluctance but she hoped that it would change.

''You have everything.'' Ted asked for the last time smiling.

''Everything but my broom.'' muttered Arabella again causing her aunt to moan and the others to laugh

''Come on then we'd better get going.'' Remus said with a smile.

Arabella headed to the front hall and picked up her trunk along with her owl Shadow ''See Ya.'' she told them with a grin as she walked out of the house and towards her godfathers car she quickly loaded her trunk into the back and put shadow in as well before sliding into the passenger side.

Remus got in the driver's seat and smiled at his goddaughter ''You ready.''

''I guess, oh, I forgot what about your transformations? I won't be there to help you, unless I speak with Dumbledore I'm sure he'll allow me to leave.''

Remus shook his head ''It's fine cub, you can't sneak away every full moon it will become obvious since it's the same time I'll be fine on my own I'll be locked up, Ted and mad-eye will make sure I'm secure and I've got myself a job so I won't' be lonely either.'' he told her gently.

Arabella wasn't convinced though ''I don't know, Moony.''

''Cub I've been alone before when you were a toddler who'd you think kept watch over me when you were young before you become an Animagus and joined me.''

Arabella nodded ''I know, but still I worry about you, what if something goes wrong or you hurt yourself more than you usually do, and Moony will get bored.''

''I'll be fine, I promise you there's nothing to worry about Andy is a healer as well so she can help me if anything is wrong.''

''Fine, but swear on the Marauders honour that you'll contact me if something is seriously wrong with you.''

Remus smiled at his goddaughter ''Marauders honour.''

Arabella relaxed a little at that knowing her godfather wouldn't break the Marauder honour code when he swore it.

Remus studied his goddaughter and saw her hair change to blue, which meant she was worried about something ''What's wrong.''

Arabella looked up and saw her hair was blue and knew there was no way to hide it and sighed ''I was just thinking how annoying, it's going to be when the sorting happens and they call out my name, all the whispers, staring and pointing I just know I'm going to have a terrible headache by the end of it.'' she shook her head ''I don't' know why I couldn't' be home-schooled, I mean I know more than most, I've even had some Auror training so I know how to use some Auror spells''

''Yes, but there are still some things we and I can't teach you, I know it's frustrating but you are nothing like most the Blacks, you are the odd one out like Andy, and your father, you must not forget that you are a Royal as well as a Black, you are like your mother and father you are strong, you will be fine ignore what people say they don't' know you, the real you.'' he said softly, ''Your mum would be so proud of you cub, and how you've grown up and well there's also the fact you have your father's personality more and nothing could keep him down for long, nor your mother.''

Arabella blinked rapidly she wouldn't cry, crying was weak, crying could be used as ammunition against you she wouldn't' allow people to see her like that she wouldn't cry ''Well, you've helped bring me up Moony she'd proud of you too.''

Remus smiled at her he shook his head slightly just like her father and mother, he thought neither of them were fans of showing emotion, but she was more like her father on that one he wasn't trusting and could seem quite cold at times and would never ever let someone see him emotional or crying good god no she had her fathers personality more than her mothers she may have her mothers build and tan but the rest of her is like looking at a female version of her father the personality too tended to lean more to her fathers.

Both parents were pranksters and had legendary tempers, but she had more of her father in her than her mother, however, she was a superb flier like her mother while Sirius was good, Anastasia has been just amazing she was on the Quidditch team as well, yes, she was the perfect blend of her parents, but opts for more fun jokester than the studying type, her mother liked to prank but she also studied hard for exams and stuff while Arabella wasn't one for studying she'd try winging it and cram everything in the last minute.

Arabella sighed ''Yeah, I know, it's still annoying though, and well, I don't like being judged because I am related to that psycho.'' she said consciously rubbing her right arm.

Remus spotted this and his eyes were sad, but the wolf howled inside him wanting that bitch dead ''I know cub, but she can't harm you from where she is and you're nothing like her, she may be a Black but you take after Andy, your father and your mother.''

Arabella nodded ''I know I'm being silly, I'll be fine.''

Remus shook his head at the sudden change from dawn to excitable, but sighed it was just another part of her personality to his goddaughter and it was her most used persona it was to keep what she really feels away and keeps her engaged so she doesn't have to think of her past and it was also her way of rebelling against the Black family name despite being the owner of the Black family fortune already. ''Right were here, oh I forgot, did you get your potion cream?''

''Yes Moony not likely going to forget it was I she made sure I wouldn't' be able to.'' she replied bitterly before smiling and jumping out the car to get her things ''Come on Shadow, let's get a move on shall we.''

Remus joined her and grabbed a cart and placed the trunk a need owl onto it before leading her through kings cross and to the platform. ''Uh cub you need to stop changing.''

Arabella frowned and spotted her hair had turned her usual colour of turquoise she quickly turned it back to her natural black which she preferred. ''Uh Moony where exactly is platform nine and three quarters I mean I've never been here, but I'm pretty sure there's no such platform.''

Remus turned and grinned ''You'll see come on not far now.''

Soon enough, they reached a platform that had the number nine and ten, but there was nothing in between ''Moony just how do we get onto this platform and is this some kind of joke I mean if it is your loosing your touch.''

Remus chuckled ''We are here, you just take your trolley and push it straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten and you'll go through.''

''Your joking'' she said, looking at her godfather like he'd grown an extra head when she saw him grinning at her, still she raised a brow ''You expect me to run at a wall''

Remus grinned ''I do as it is the only way you'll get on, you wont' crash I promise, if you're nervous to do it at a bit of a run.''

Arabella looked at her godfather and back to the solid brick wall and back again ''Just walk into the wall.''

''Yes, go on I'll be right behind you.''

Arabella gripped the trolley tightly and lined herself up ''If this is some joke I'll hex you Moony.''

''I'm sure you will, now go.''

Arabella closed her eyes once before opening them, _here goes nothing_ and she half walked, half run towards the wall flinching a little expecting to hit the wall, but she didn't in fact she'd gone straight through and was now staring at a gleaming red train that had the Hogwarts crest on the side there were a few people about with their families but it wasn't full she looked at the clock and saw she had about fifteen minutes left until it was time for the train to depart.

''Told you, didn't I.'' came Remus smug voice from behind.

Arabella pulled her gaze away from the train to look at her godfather ''Alright, alright don't get a big head now.''

''I get a big head your one to talk I wonder sometimes how you get it through the door.'' he told her grinning.

''Ah Moony it's talent that's what and I'm just well awesome.'' she said, amused causing her godfather to laugh

''Come on lets load your trunk and Shadow on the train.''

Arabella pushed the trolley over to the man by the train and allowed her godfather to put her trunk up while she added Shadow on top ''Sorry, boy I know you don't want to do this, but it won't be too long.'' she pulled out a treat and handed him one before stepping away.

''So this is it, your finally off to Hogwarts.'' Remus said softly, looking her closely so grown up _Damn Snowball you'd be so proud of her she's so grown up_ he thought of his friend and fifth member of the Marauders even if she hadn't been marked down on the map.

Arabella grinned ''Awe don't get all mushy on me now Uncle Moony It's not like you won't be seeing me I have moved in with you officially now the ministry can't interfere.''

Remus chuckled ''I'm not, thank you very much and that's very true.''

''Sure, if you say so.'' she said with her grey eyes twinkling ''You'll hear from me soon enough and It wouldn't surprise me if you hear from Andy at some point as well.''

Remus sighed ''Yes, I'm sure I will be hearing from her soon enough, although I would appreciate it if you didn't cause trouble well too much anyway.''

Arabella grinned ''Well, I got to beat the marauders record haven't I, can't' let you be the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen.'' she said amused.

''Hmm, if you say so, well at least try and not get caught.''

Arabella laughed ''I'll do my best, besides I got my charm I'm sure I can use it to buy me some time and a way out and I'm a Black.''

''Don't count on it, you might get it to work with some professors, but you can count Professor McGonagall out and Snape that's for sure, and I'm sure Professor Sprout is another you can't charm your way out of.''

Arabella shrugged ''Wont' know till I try will I.'' she then frowned ''What house do you think I'll be in, I really hope I'm not a bumble bee still I'd rather be a bumble bee than a snake.''

''Hufflepuff, not a bumblebee.''

''Well, they're yellow and black like a bumblebee and honest it sounds cooler than Hufflepuff.''

Remus sighed ''I honestly don't know what house you'll be in, you have traits of all of them, but well you're not much for studying so Ravenclaw would be no good and you're too loud for Hufflepuff I honestly don't' know.''

Arabella sighed ''Well, as long as I'm not a snake.''

''Well, they're not all bad you know, it's not the house that makes the person, it's the person themselves, there are bad people in all the houses and well look at Andy she was a Slytherin and she turned out alright, and Tonks was a Hufflepuff although I wonder sometimes how she ended up in there.''

Arabella laughed at his comment about her cousin she'd often wondered herself ''I would have thought she'd have been a Gryffindor if I'm honest, but then she is really loyal and accepting of almost everyone.'' she mused

''Hmm, I suppose, right well you best get on the train and choose a compartment for yourself.''

Arabella hugged her godfather tightly ''Love you.''

''I love you too, and don't go showing your form off, you are still unregistered.''

Arabella nodded and rolled her eyes ''I do know Moony''

Remus smiled ''Good now of you go.''

''See you Moony.''

''Write me and try to behave, and watch that mouth think before you speak and control your language.''

''Yeah, yeah, I make no promises, see you in the holidays'' she said, giving him a wave before she hopped onto the train and walked along looking for a place to sit nodding to some people as she made her way through.

Soon enough, she come across a compartment and plopped down on the seat, putting her feet up on the seat as she rested her head on the window, she thought about catching some sleep after all it had been the full moon yesterday and she'd been out all night so it was with this that she tried to relax as she thought about some pranks she'd pulled over the years while growing up and of course, what trouble she can cause here and think about the exploring she'll be able to do after all it is a big old castle and where's there's a castle there's got to be hidden corridors, and passageways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and I'd like to thank all those who were patient and waited for me to post my first chapter, as well as thank those who added me to there alert list, favourited or followed me it means a lot.
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story as well it means so much to me I can't explain it other than say a massive thank you to the readers.
> 
> :D


	3. Chapter 3

Five minutes later she heard the door slide open and saw a boy with messy black hair and green eyes look around she remembered seeing him briefly in Madam Malkin's when she'd been to get some new robes she'd been entering just as he was leaving.

''Oh, um sorry is it okay if I sit here, it's just most places are full and I can't find anywhere.'' said the boy

Arabella nodded looking at glasses whom Arabella had decided to call him in her head since she didn't know his name. ''Sure, not like there's not enough room.'' she told him with a smile she could see that he was nervous and decided to introduce herself ''My name's Arabella Black'' she told him holding her hand out to him to shake she was waiting for the usual reaction to her name but was surprised to see no reaction at all.

''I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'' he said shaking her hand.

Arabella's eyes widened a little before she nodded ''Nice to meet you.'' she saw him relax a little and guessed he was probably expecting her to ask about his scar or something she knew that he would have been harassed after all he is known as the boy-who-lived, she felt a bit bad for him after all he was too young to remember his parents' deaths so he's been saddled with a name for an event he can't even remember. ''Are you looking forward to Hogwarts.'' Arabella asked politely she was trying to figure out what he knew well he seemed to know nothing.

''Oh yes It sounds great.''

''Do you know what house you want to be in.'' she pressed a little.

''I don't know, I don't think I would be a Ravenclaw, so I'm not sure, apparently my parents were Gryffindors or so I was told.'' Harry said sheepishly.

''I'm sorry forgive me, but did you not know that already.'' she asked confused at what she was hearing surely he knew of his parents she thought.

Harry blushed a little, but the girl seemed nice ''Um, no, I didn't' know anything about who I was, magic or my parents, my aunt and uncle the people I live with told me my parents died in a car crash and that was it, I only found out when my letter came and even then it was brought to me by a guy called Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts on the grounds.''

Arabella was stunned that he'd known nothing but she knew of Hagrid ''Yeah he's a great guy I've met him a couple of times, so do you know nothing about the magical world then?.''

Harry shook his head a little ''I know about the names of the houses and uh, that Vol-um you-know-'' Harry fumbled.

''Just call him by his name Harry, I do.'' she told him kindly ''Some people are scared, but I think it's just stupid I mean it's just a name never worry about saying his name around me.''

Harry smiled ''Well, all I know is that Voldemort um killed my parents and gave me my scar and that Quidditch is played on brooms and that's it really.''

Arabella shook her head in shock ''Damn, that's unfair,

''Yeah so are all your family magical then.'' said Harry enquiring and wanting to know all he could about what is to be his new world.

Arabella nodded ''I'm what people call a Halfblood, my father's family are purebloods and my mother's side were pureblood, but my grandfather had married a muggleborn and had my mum so my mum was a halfblood and my father a pureblood so I know a bit about both worlds I ensure that I do, you see my family on my father's side are all known for being evil and a dark family, and they are mostly, except for a few odd ones who were later labelled as blood traitor because they turned their backs on the pureblood rubbish they tended to spout out, it's all stupid if you ask me blood is blood there's no half, pure or Muggle it's all red.''

''You mean there are people who judge you on your blood, like what blood type you are.'' Harry asked unsure.

''No, that would make more sense, no they judge you on your ancestry.'' she told him

''That's strange.'' Harry began slowly hoping to not offend the girl.

''Yep, that's the so called Purebloods for you there really stuffy about it and go so far as to disown you.'' she shook her head.

Arabella looked up ''My aunt well, she's actually my second cousin was disowned and banished from the family for marrying her husband who was a muggleborn and they were living in the Muggle world until they had my cousin, she refused to marry the person her parents picked for her and done a runner to escape it all so she become a traitor and apparently my father did the same he run away from home and was banished from the family called a disgrace to the family name. The thing is, like I told you all the Blacks ended up in Slytherin and my aunt did as well, but she didn't' follow all the rubbish they did and my father, he was a Gryffindor and first one ever which instantly made him a disgrace to his family that was before they disowned him and disinherited him apparently in favour of his younger brother and my uncle.'' she said.

She shook her head ''Believe me my grandmother was just as crazy as the rest of them, I hated visiting her, but I had no choice since I'm the heir and all that rot. However, my aunts daughter my cousin was a Hufflepuff which is good she'd avoided Slytherin'' She told him chuckling ''And well since my uncle is dead and has no kids it makes me the only heir to the Black family fortune and I guess because I'm a Black and all my family are crackpots then clearly I've got to be the same as them just as evil and crazy like them, which is why I rebel against my family, no-one seems to care that I'm nothing like them or that I'm the Black sheep of the family like my father and aunt is and was.'' she finished telling him.

Harry was shocked at what he heard ''Well, you seem nice.'' he said kindly.

Arabella laughed ''Thanks, I guess, so yeah, I know a bit about both worlds and I'd be happy to help you so you can fit in a bit better if you like.''

''Thank you I'd like that.''

Arabella smiled ''No problem, I know what it's like to be stared at and talked about, sure your famous, but you couldn't remember it and well you're still a human being.''

Harry smiled genuinely for the first time ''You seem to be the only person to think that, everyone I've seen so far have called me the boy-who-lived and their hero also asked about my scar constantly I mean here I'm famous but I don't' want all the attention it's strange you know.''

''Well, no I don't I guess I get attention to the wrong things usually, but I do understand a little never mind at least you know I think you as a normal person.'' she told him with a grin making him laugh.

Arabella and Harry talked about different things and found they had a bit in common she'd told him that she was a prankster and enjoyed prancing and that she tended to get into trouble because she doesn't tend to think before she spoke and told him that she got into trouble for her temper as well, but that she only really lost her temper when people were being bullied as she hated it and when she was defending someone or if someone really pisses her off and pushes her to the limit.

She found that Harry was quite shy, but she could see a bit of mischief in him and thought he seemed like a person who liked adventures and was a curious person a bit like her she also found that she liked him. However, there conversation was interrupted by the door opening and she saw a red haired boy looking on nervously. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and Arabella. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down.

He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose when the boy began to speak ''I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.''

''I'm Harry. Harry Potter.''

''And I'm Arabella Black.'' she said, shaking his hand and giving him a small smile

''Black!'' Ron exclaimed in shock.

''Err, yeah'' she began unsure

''Oh, right cool nice to meet you, So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the... the..''

''The what.'' Harry asked confused

''The Scar...?'' Ron whispered.

''Oh, yeah.'' Harry said, lifting his hair so he could see the mark on his head.

''Wicked.'' Ron said in awe before he shook his head realizing what he was doing. The awkward silence was broken by the door opening again ''Anything off the trolley, dears?''

Harry and Arabella watched as Ron pulled out squashed sandwiches and at the same time they nodded and stood up and said in unison ''We'll take the lot'' they both split the money between them and placed all the food, and sweets on the bench beside her and some by Harry and Ron as they all settled down to share.

''Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?'' Harry read out as he held the box in his hand .

Ron nodded ''They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a bogey flavored one once!''

Arabella nodded ''I had a candyfloss, Bubblegum, Cheese, Chili and a Salmon flavor once.'' she said to Harry, who had eaten a bean spat it back out he realized he'd had a peppery one she watched as he placed the box to one side and picked up a small purple box.

''Er these aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?'' he asked starting to feel as if nothing would surprise him anymore.

Arabella shook her head as she shoved one into her mouth ''No, they're just animated it's a spell.'' she said, swallowing the frog ''I love chocolate, they only have one good jump in them, it's just easier to shove it in your mouth whole sometimes that and well I just love chocolate and food in general.'' she said making Ron and Harry laugh with her.

''She's right, it's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about five hundred myself.'' Ron said

Arabella nodded ''Yeah, I got quite a few, but I don't' really collect them, I just want the chocolate the cards I get just get shoved in a box out the way I've got a few good ones though.''

''Hey, I got Dumbledore!''

''I got about six of him.'' Ron told Harry.

Harry looked at the card and read:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**C** **URRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_

_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945._

_For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._

_Professor Dumbledore also enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry shook his head and turned it back over only to see he'd gone ''Hey he's gone!''

''Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?'' Ron said looking at both Arabella and Harry '

'Just a little bit'' they said in unison.

''Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?'' Harry nodded while Arabella smiled politely.

Ron cleared his throat ''Ahem. Sun-'' but he was interrupted by there compartment door opening.

A girl with bushy brown hair appeared in the doorway, looking around before she looked at them ''Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.''

''No'' Ron said shortly.

Arabella cringed a little the voice grated on her nerves, she knew instantly that she and the girl wasn't going to get on she was annoying and her voice and attitude just screamed future prefect and strict rule follower.

''Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.'' she said settling herself down on the seat opposite him.

''Ahem. Sunshine daises butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!'' Ron said but nothing happened Scabbers just stayed the same.

Arabella smiled, although she wanted to tell him that his brother was probably playing a joke on him, but she didn't' want to hurt his feelings.

''Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. For example...'' She began as she pulled his wand out and sat opposite Harry and pointed it at his glasses

''You can't go pointing wands in peoples faces are you mad!'' Arabella said in shock.

But the girl ignored her ''Oculus Reparo.'' she watched as the glasses repaired themselves ''That's better isn't it? Holy cricket you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger.. and you are?''

''Arabella'' she said shortly she couldn't believe the girl had embarrassed Ron like the way she did.

''I'm... Ron Weasley.'' he told her with his mouth full Arabella rolled her eyes at Ron for talking with his mouth full and shoved another chocolate frog into her mouth.

Hermione scrunched her nose up ''Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon.'' Hermione told them getting up and leaving when she turned around ''Oh, and you've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there'' she told him, pointing to the spot on her own nose where his mark was before leaving with the door rattling behind her.

Ron went bright red and rubbed at his nose and shook his head when Arabella started to laugh ''Shut up'' he said with a smile of his own and all three of them started laughing.

Arabella chuckled ''Well, I think we should get changed, I mean she's probably right if you two turn around I'll get dressed and then I'll do the same for you guys if you want.''

Ron and Harry nodded and went along with the plan and soon enough they were all dressed and sitting back down when Ron spoke.

''One thing's for sure that girls annoying.'' he told them.

Arabella laughed ''Yeah, she reminds me of my Uncle Remus he was a prefect but he was also a prankster on top of being intelligent and while he was a rule follower however, he still broke many rules and pranked he just had the perfect cover for him and his friends after all who suspect a prefect of pranking and as for Hermione I can tell you now she will be an adult and authority worshiper, and nothing we say against them will change her mind she's also going to be a strict rule follower she is everything a future prefect and head girl needs to be.''

Ron groaned ''I just hope she's not in the same house as me.''

Harry and Arabella both nodded in agreement before they headed off the train and towards the large person with a lamp it was as they got closer they heard a voice shouting on the platform.

''Right then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!''

Harry lead his new friends over to Hagrid

''O' Hello Harry.''

''Hey Hagrid'' Harry said grinning at his large friend.

''Whoa'' Ron said, looking at the giant man in awe while Arabella smiled at the big man she liked Hagrid she'd met him about three times in total he was a friendly guy.

''Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me only four to a boat'' Hagrid shouted as he lead them towards the boats.

Harry, Ron and Arabella climbed into the first boat and were soon joined by the crying boy who lost his toad and they all settled in as the boats made their way towards Hogwarts.

When they reached the castle all three of them stared open mouthed, sure Arabella had seen and heard all about the castle before, but nothing prepared or could come close to experiencing it yourself, Ron was thinking the same thing while Harry obviously only just knowing that Magic was real was thinking he was dreaming but Ron was the one to sum up and speak what the three of them were thinking ''Wicked''

Arabella smiled when Harry helped her from the boat and followed him and Ron with the others towards the castle, giant doors, she watched as Hagrid banged on them and waited for the door to open. She watched as a tall strict woman appeared her hair was in a strict bun and her whole body language screamed don't' mess with me she could see what her Uncle Moony was on about this is a woman who wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to be easily swayed by her charm.

''Thank you Hagrid, follow me.'' The woman spoke giving a tilt of the head to him.

Arabella followed them all into the castle and sighed, _well_ _your here now might as well get used to_ _it_ , she sighed and followed the others all the while looking around and thinking that this place would be perfect for a game of hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have added this story or alerted it, you don't know how much it means to me, but I would like to say I would be even more happy and touched if I could get some comments or reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoy the next chapter...Don't forget to comment, like and alert this story so you can't know when I update, also a quick reminder that this is a Fanfiction so some characters might be OOC and will have be a mixture of the book and film but with changes as I'm the one steering the ship.
> 
> If you don't like it, then this story Isn't for you! but I appreciate you taking the time to read, also no flames or hate please thanks

''Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup...'' but she was interrupted by a shout.

''Trevor!'' yelled Neville Longbottom as he ran to the front to grab his toad he looked up into the stern face of Professor McGonagall ''Sorry'' he squeaked as he scurried back to where he was standing previously.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and continued ''The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.'' before she turned on her heal and entered the through the doors leaving them waiting around.

''I don't know why he's that worried, I mean, if I had a toad I'd do anything to lose him.'' Ron mumbled.

Arabella chuckled along with Harry ''I hope we don't have to wait too long, I want to get sorted and have food, I'm starving.''

Harry shook his head with a smile ''You've not long eaten.''

''What! That was ages ago.'' Arabella exclaimed in shock ''Are you crazy, food is great, it's the best you can never have too much food, well I can't anyway.'' she said, chuckling ''My Godfather would say I'm always hungry and that I'm a bottomless pit and he's right I suppose I'm always hungry I have seven things that are the most important out of anything.'' she told them seriously with a grin on her face

''Oh, what's that then.'' Ron asked amused.

Okay 1. Food, because I love to eat, 2. Sleep because I love sleep, 3. Pranking because well my life's not worth living if I can't prank, 4. Quidditch because, well, it's awesome 5. Flying because I love the freedom of it, 6. Drawing because I like to draw and lastly Music especially Rock music because it's awesome those seven are what's the most important to me in my life.'' she said laughing making Ron and Harry join her and allowing Harry to relax a little as he was terrified and nervous when they were interrupted.

''So It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.'' the blond boy ignored all the whispering and approached Harry on the stairs ''This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.'' he said but heard Ron snicker and glared at him ''Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley...''

''Why don't you shut your mouth Draco!''

''Oh, if it isn't my dear cousin, already letting down the Black name I see.''

''Oh, believe me cousin, I couldn't' let my family name down anymore than you already have, I mean Malfoy's are just as bad as Black's in my opinion, then again, I'm the Black sheep of the family just like your aunt and all I can say is thank Merlin for Andy least she managed to avoid marrying scum unlike your mother when she married Death Eater Daddy.'' she told him smugly enjoying the flush to his cheeks.

''You don't' know nothing!'' sneered Malfoy.

''Oh, but I do, you're just a jumped up albino little shit who think's he's the best, when really your just a cowered and useless, just like your Daddy so why don't you worry about making your own friends I mean you've already got two dumb friends what's another two more, least Ron has more brain cells than your two bookends put together.'' She said, smiling when she heard people around them snickering ''So do you want to continue insulting my friend Malfoy! Because I'm telling you now I'm not going to be taking your shit and I will happily show you just how much a Black I can truly be if you want me to and believe me cousin you don't' want that!'' she said her hair turning bright red in her anger, her eyes flashed as well she smirked when he paled she ignored the gasps around her and as she stepped back she returned to her natural black.

Draco couldn't believe he's just been embarrassed like that ''My father will hear about this.''

''Yes, I'm sure he will, of course you can't deal with things on your own you have to go running to Daddy pathetic.'' she said giving him a sneer that would put Lucius Malfoy to shame.

Draco ignored the taunt and approached Harry holding his hand out ''You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'' and he extended his hand.

Harry just looked at the boy's hand and back at him and glared a little ''I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.''

Arabella laughed ''Oh sweet, nice one there you go cousin even the Great Harry Potter can see what a mistake your family are.'' she watched him turn away in anger but everything stopped when the doors opened again.

''We're ready for you now.'' Professor McGonagall told them as she leads them through the chamber doors.

''Erm, thanks for that Arabella.'' Ron said the tips of his ears going red in his embarrassment.

Arabella smiled ''No problem, he needs a good slap down now and then, and I hate bullies and that's what he is.''

''Did I hear him right, he's your cousin.'' Harry asked shocked.

''Sadly, yes, although me and my aunt don't' bother with them, his mother is my second cousin like my Aunt Andy is my second cousin while her daughter if you want to go by proper titles is my third cousin same with Draco, but I hate his father and mother they made my life hard and made it hard for my godfather to take me in at the time, which is why I had to go live with my cousin, although now I'm 12 I'm allowed to choose who I want to live with and I'm going to live with my Uncle Remus I'll still stay at my cousins place there my family and mean everything to me and the Ministry can't interfere with my life anymore that and because I want' let them.'' she told her new friends seriously.

Harry and Ron nodded ''I'm glad you can live with your godfather Arabella.''

Arabella smiled ''Call me Ara, both of you it's easier than saying my name constantly that and well, I usually only get called my name when I'm in trouble'' she said chuckling.

''All right, will you all wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.'' Professor McGonagall's voice rang out and around the hall.

Arabella, Ron and Harry looked up at the high table where the headmaster stood.

''I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch'' (he signals to a ragged old man with a cane with red eyes) Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.''

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat ''When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.''

''Abbott, Hannah!''

Arabella watched as the girl approached the hat when she began to wonder where she'd be placed she hoped to lord it wasn't Slytherin ''I really hope I'm not in with the snakes, I'd take being a bumblebee over at Snake any day.''

''What there is no bumblebee house.'' Ron said confused.

Arabella chuckled ''No, it's what I call Hufflepuff you see Bumblebees are little bugs with wings and they have black and yellow stripes on their body and they sting you with their tail if you anger them, and well Hufflepuff's are yellow and Black so my nickname them the bumblebee''

Harry chuckled, knowing what she meant and Ron finally got the idea and laughed as well before they heard the hat decide where the hat would put the girl.

'' **HUFFLEPUFF!** '' the hat yelled as Hannah Abbott became the first person to join that group.

''Boot, Terry!... **RAVENCLAW!** ''

''Bones, Susan!... **HUFFLEPUFF!** ''

''Brocklehurst Mandy... **RAVENCLAW!** ''

''Brown, Lavender... **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

''Black Arabella!'' called Professor McGonagall

''Good luck.'' Ron whispered to her.

''Cheers I guess.'' she said as she slowly walked out the front holding her head up high, she ignored the whispers and sat upon the stool and felt the hat land on her head and be filled with a voice.

'' _Ah, another Black, it's been some time I've been looking forward to sorting you, now then lets see where to put you hm...Oh yes, your smart, but you lack the incentive to study your unpredictable yes Ravenclaw wouldn't' know what to do with you, now...Hufflepuff would be okay, but what's this...oh right, of course you're a major prankster like your parents and while you are loyal you are loud and would scare the Hufflepuff's...this is tough, lets see what else...Oh okay, I see darkness, anger and determination in here, hmm plenty of ambition and quite cunning and with a thirst for revenge on those who hurt your family, hmm Slytherin would suit you well and all your family have been in that house for generations excluding your father..._ '' the hat told her inside her head.

_DON'T you dare think about putting me with the snakes that mad bitch was in that house I'd rather be a Hufflepuff or leave Hogwarts altogether than be a Snake!_ Thought Arabella angrily.

'' _I think you are forgetting that I am the hat and I make the decisions around here..._ ''

_Yes and you are and your going to do your job and you are going make the right decision and refuse me Slytherin house!_ Arabella argued back there was no way she was going to that house.

'' _Fine lets' see and go deeper hmm the only house left is Gryffindor like your father and mother, and well they may just be the house the only house besides Slytherin that could handle you... and you are brave, stubborn, bold, and brash, you are argumentative that I can already tell, you're demanding and seem to have no filter yes Gryffindor seems to be a very strong trait in you...hmm right then it would seem you are following in your parents footsteps, and have refused Slytherin...you're going to need all the courage and strength you have that's for sure.''_

_What.._ Arabella began to ask in her head when she heard the hat shout out her chosen house before it spoke to her again.

_''_ **GRYFFINDOR!...** _good luck Arabella Black your going to need it._ '' The hat said into her head quickly.

Arabella jumped up off the stool after the hat shouted out her house, she didn't get the chance to ask the hat what it meant by needing luck and all the strength and courage she could get she shook her head and headed over to the Gryffindor table she spotted Ron and Harry ''Guy's I'll see you in Gryffindor yeah! I'll save you a seat'' she shouted out to them giving them a thumbs up at the same time.

''MISS BLACK! Do you mind!'' shouted a frustrated Professor McGonagall.

''Oops, sorry Professor.'' Arabella replied as she sat down, ignoring the looks from everyone.

Harry and Ron smiled at their friend and chuckled when she got told off and awaited there turn.

''Bulstrode Millicent... **SLYTHERIN!** ''

Ron shook his head ''There's not a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.'' he told Harry seriously as he focussed up the front again.

''Finch-Fletchy Justin... **HUFFLEPUFF!** ''

''Finneian, Seamus... **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

''Granger, Hermione!''

''Oh no.'' muttered Ron making Harry chuckle as they waited to see where the hat would put her.

Harry was about to speak when the hat yelled Gryffindor, he looked over and saw the horrified look on Arabella's face and Ron's and shook his head with a smile.

''Longbottom Neville... **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

''Moon Damien... **RAVENCLAW!** ''

''Malfoy, Draco... **SLYTHERIN!** ''

Ron and Harry watched as Malfoy swaggered to the front and the hat hadn't even touched his head and screamed out for Slytherin they watched him walk over there like he owned the place ''Git.'' Ron muttered.

''Nott Theodore... **SLYTHERIN!** ''

''Patil Padma... **RAVENCLAW!** ''

''Patil Pavarti... **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

''Perks Sally-Anne... **HUFFLEPUFF!** ''

Harry was looking around at the other staff at the head table when his gaze landed on greasy haired professor and immediately felt his scar twinge ''Ahh''

Ron frowned ''What's the matter.''

''Nothing.'' Harry said, rubbing his head a little he saw the professor look at him once more before turning away to talk to the professor with the turban he'd met in the leaky cauldron with Hagrid.

''Potter Harry!'' Called Professor McGonagall.

Everything went silent as Harry walked up and sat down.

_''Harry Potter-''_

_''The Harry Potter-''_

Harry tried to ignore the whispers _the Harry Potter really! Why couldn't he be just Harry_. He thought as he reached the stool and hat.

'' _Hmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_ ''

_Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin_ Harry kept muttering quietly

'' _Not Slytherin, ey? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that!''_ the hat continued.

_Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin_ Harry chanted again, hoping with all that he was, he wouldn't' be sorted into that house.

'' _No?_ _It would seem you are another stubborn one just like your friend Black that I can see you've met yes you would do well to keep that girl as your friend no matter what happens...well If you're sure about Slytherin..._ _._ _better be_ **GRYFFINDOR!** '' Screamed the hat not letting Harry ask the hat what he meant by keeping Arabella as a friend.

Harry got off the stool and heard the loud cheering and shouting of the everyone, but the Gryffindor table was the loudest he could see the two red head twins standing and cheering chanting 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Over and over as he took a seat he smiled at Arabella.

''Well done Harry, I knew you'd be in this house.'' she said with a grin ''You were under there for a long time.''

''You was as well, did the hat have trouble deciding.'' Harry asked curiously.

Arabella nodded ''Yes, it wanted to put me in Slytherin at first said I was perfect for the house, it dismissed the other houses said they couldn't' and wouldn't' know what to do or how to handle me, but I shouted that if the hat put me in there I'd walk out of Hogwarts for good and I demanded the hat put me in another house that's when it dug deeper and decided that Gryffindor was the only house that could really handle me and my ways it also told me that I'd need all the courage and Strength I could get and wished me luck not a clue why though.''

Harry was stunned ''The hat did the same to me well it just told me that I should keep you as a friend no matter what and wished me good luck as well it also wanted me in Slytherin but I didn't want to go and it saw I'd met you and said he'd just dealt with one demanding person which was you clearly from what you just said and chose Gryffindor for me.''

Arabella frowned ''Hmm, that's strange, I know the hat is known to give out warnings sometimes, usually through its song that it sings, but I don't know about the warnings.''

Harry shook his head as he along with Arabella went back to the sorting.

''Thomas Dean... **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

''Turpin Lisa... **RAVENCLAW!** ''

''Weasley Ronald!'' shouted Professor McGonagall.

Arabella grabbed Harry's arm ''Come on Ron.'' she muttered as she held her fingers crossed hoping he'd join them, she liked Ron he was a great laugh she and Harry leant forward awaiting the verdict. '' **GRYFFINDOR!** ''

Harry and Arabella jumped up and started clapping really loud for their grand they smiled when he sat down ''Nice one Ron.'' she told him patting him on the shoulder.

''Yeah, well done.'' Harry added after her.

Ron smiled and sat down finally relaxing ''Thanks guys.''

Harry, Ron and Arabella watched as the last person called Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

''Awe man come on I'm starving where's the food.'' Arabella sighed, making her friends chuckle again when they were interrupted by a glass tapping.

''Your attention please.'' called Professor McGonagall as she placed the spoon she used to tap her glass down again.

Professor Dumbledore stood once more and holding his arms out wide he smiled ''Let the feast... begin.'' before he retook his seat.

''Yes about time.'' Arabella said cheerfully.

Harry smiled ''I must admit I'm quite hungry now as well.''

''Well, you have a huge variety that's for sure look.'' and she pointed at the food and watched as his eyes widened.

''Wow'' Harry said in awe as he looked at the wide variety of foods and deserts along the table and began to put food onto his plate as he started to eat.

''That does look good,'' said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching as Harry cut up his steak.

''Can't you-?''

''I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years.'' said the ghost. ''I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.''

''I know who you are!'' said Ron suddenly. ''My brothers told me about you-You're nearly Headless Nick!''

''Ron'' Arabella began, but was cut off by the ghost again.

''I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-'' the ghost began stiffly, but he was interrupted again by a young girl with bushy brown hair which caused Arabella to wince and Ron to roll his eyes in irritation.

''Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?'' Hermione asked in her bossy tone of voice.

Sir Nicolas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. ''Like this.'' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned and horrified looks he flipped his head back onto his neck and coughed, and said, ''So-new Gryffindor's! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor's have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin's have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable-he's the Slytherin ghost.''

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with sliver blood. He was right next to Malfoy, who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

''How did he get covered in blood?'' Asked Seamus with a great interest

''I've never asked,'' said Nick delicately.

Harry was eating some desert whilst also listening to many conversations going on around him.

''I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.'' Seamus said to the people around him.

''What about you Neville?'' Asked Ron catching Harry and Arabella's attention as they too looked towards the boy.

''Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,'' said Neville, ''but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me-he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.''

Arabella's mouth was hanging open in shock ''Seriously!''

''Yes.'' Neville replied blushing

''Whoa.'' she said it's all she could really say she wasn't expecting anything like that.

Harry shook his head in amazement when he caught bits of conversation Hermione was having with Ron's brother Percy.

''I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult.'' - ''You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing-''

Harry shook his head and found himself looking up at the table again now he was full and starting to feel sleepy and warm he could see the greasy haired professor still talking to Professor Quirrell and his head wasn't hurting now, however he saw the teacher look towards him, but noticed he wasn't looking at him, but rather staring at Arabella and he could see the man's eyes were almost black and looked really angry he had a feeling that this professor not only had a problem with him but would have a bigger issue with Arabella but he wanted to know who he was.

''Hey Percy, who's that talking to Professor Quirrell.'' Harry saw Arabella focus on them this time.

''Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.''

''What does he teach?''

''Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years.''

Arabella snorted ''Wouldn't surprise me he looks like the type who'd like the dark arts my cousin told me about him and my godfather they both said he's not nice.''

Harry looked at her ''They might be right, he was looking over here earlier, I thought he was looking at me again to glare at me, but he was looking at you this time round and well he looked angry and if looks could kill I think you would be dead right now, I think that guy's going to have a problem with us but I don't know why.''

Arabella frowned ''I don't know, I've never met the guy, then again, I'm a Black but that can't be it perhaps it's something to do with my parents and godfather, Moony told me that my mum and him were friends for a bit, but that my dad and him didn't like each other and from what Remus told me he's petty and holds grudges I don't know what the truth is to be honest but I know one thing the feelings mutual I don't like him either.'' she said her hair turning red before it went to her natural colour again.

''Whoa! How'd you do that!-''

''Is it a spell or something!-''

''Yeah, I want to do that.-''

Arabella blushed a little and with it her hair turned pink she was uncomfortable with the questions ''Er, no it's not a spell and you can't learn it, it's something you're born with.''

Hermione interrupted them all ''Your a Metamorphmagus, I've read all about them, they can change their appearance to whatever they like there are no limits she can be male or female without taking the potion, I think it's said that there hair changes colour with their emotions and if you know and understand them you'll know what they're feeling, but there's not a lot written about them they're very rare.''

Arabella nodded, pleased in a way that Hermione explained it all for her ''Yeah, uh sometimes I can't control what colour my hair goes, that only happens if I'm subconsciously thinking something I can change it at will of course although I prefer my natural hair.''

''Don't you have to learn to control your emotions and know yourself to control your changes.'' Hermione asked curiously.

''Yes, my cousin is one and taught me how to handle it, I got to be honest with myself its' the key to my transformations otherwise I can lose myself to the myriad of changes available to me and can lose my real self that's why, if my hair constantly changes colours it's because I'm feeling mixed emotions and not just one.'' she said chuckling. ''It's great for pranking too, I've had so much fun transforming.''

''Cool.'' Seamus said, smiling at her

''You like pranking.'' came the twins question in unison.

Arabella grinned ''I do, I prank all the time it's in my blood.''

''You'll have to prank with us, were the pranking kings were the best you can be our pranking princess.''

Arabella looked at them amused ''Sorry guys, but you two are not the best or king of pranksters that I can tell you.''

''Oh, and who do you know that's better.'' Fred challenged.

''Oh well they were called the marauders.''

''How do you know about them.'' George asked.

Arabella looked at them suspiciously as she leant over everyone else was talking around them so not listening to her besides Ron and Harry. ''Well, my godfather, mother and father along with their two best friends came up with the name, they all came up with a map or something to show them places in the castle, but they lost it and my Uncle refused to tell me the secrets said I get into enough trouble already and that I'd have to do the work and find them myself or something, although he thinks I'm going to outdo them and I intend to.''

''What's there nicknames then.'' Questioned George unsure whether to believe her or not.

''My Godfather is Moony, my father was called Padfoot, the other two who were their friends were called Prongs and Wormtail, my mother was a marauder, but not on the map, I wish I could find it my father and mother worked on that as well as my godfather.'' she said sadly. ''Never mind, perhaps I'll make one myself just have to find the secret places first.'' she told them with a small smile before she questioned them ''Hang on how the hell do you know them?''

''Well, we heard about them.'' Fred began

''There rather heroes of ours.'' Finished George

''And we can't believe we're talking with the Pranking royalty.'' finished the twins in unison.

''Oh, right okay then, I'm sure my uncle would be pleased to know he's helped corrupt young minds, not just mine, although its' like I said it's in my blood.'' she didn't see the twins exchange a look nor did she know she was soon going to receive the map.

Not long later Arabella, Ron and Harry along with the other Gryffindor's were following their prefect Percy out of the great hall and towards their common room.

''Gryffindor's, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you. Percy shouted as he led them through the corridors. ''This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases... they like to change. Everyone looked up to see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places it was amazing to see. ''Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on.'' Percy called.

Ron rolled his eyes ''Bloody hell can't believe Percy is prefect he's a nightmare.''

''Seamus, look that, picture's moving!''

''Look at that one Harry!'' Ron said to his friend.

''I think she fancies you Ron.'' Arabella teased watching as Ron's ears went red.

Soon enough, they approach a giant painting of a large woman in a pink dress. ''Password?''

''Caput Draconis. (The painting nods and opens up leaving a hole in the wall for their entrance) Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.''

''If he says keep up and quickly once more.'' groused Ron making Arabella snort as she tried to hide her laugh.

''Gather 'round here. Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.'' Percy informed them all and watched as they began making their way to their rooms.

Arabella smiled ''I'll see you guys in the morning, night boys.''

''Night Ara.'' the replied in unison before going to their dorms like she'd done.

Soon enough, everyone was in their beds and falling to sleep, Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd tried the treacle tart, but with his full belly he'd soon fallen to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story as well it means so much to me I can't explain it other than say a massive thank you to the readers.
> 
> If you haven't reviewed yet then please do it would be nice to know weather I should continue with the series or not, before I move on and finish Book 2 or start Book 3 Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor can I claim any of these characters sadly they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling the only claim I have with the story is the plot line and new character/s I may have or make.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED X 
> 
> So now that's settled on with the story...

Arabella looked around when she heard the door slam open and her eyes widened when she saw Harry and Ron she watched as the troll continued to smash the stalls while she covered Hermione from the splintering wood.

''ARA, HERMIONE MOVE!''

''Help! Help!'' cried out Hermione in panic.

''I've tried distracting it, but its' not working, I can't do it on my own.'' Arabella explained while dodging another swing of the troll's club by now the troll was pink and had cuts in its skin from her stinging hexes.

Arabella tried to lead them towards the door when Ron picked up some wood. ''Hey, pea brain!'' he shouted as he threw some wood at the troll's head, he picked up another and kept throwing hoping to distract it and was lucky as one of them landed and cracked the troll on the head.

Arabella turned and saw that Hermione was blocked a little and afraid to go past it so she rushed towards the sinks to try take cover, but she knew that was a bad idea ''HERMIONE NO!'' she watched in horror as the troll lumbered over and smashed the first sink.

''Ahhh! Help!'' Hermione said again trying to move from the sinks.

Arabella closes her eyes, _I_ _am so dead, that's if the troll doesn't kill me first_ thought Arabella, but she just charged through the trolls legs by skidding and pulled Hermione away just as the club struck the sink, however she wasn't as lucky for a chunk of the china sink cracked her on the back of the head, sending her to the ground as she covered Hermione's body, bits of sink landed on her leg she was dizzy and touched her head and saw blood on her hand ''Oh this ain't' good.'' she muttered as she tried to move her leg from under the sink.

''ARABELLA! I'M SO SORRY!'' cried Hermione as she rushed to the girls side and tired to pull the sink from her leg, but she couldn't' move it she tried to move into the corner dragging Arabella with her.

''ARA NO!'' Harry cried out in shock and horror he narrowed his eyes and charged at the troll grabbing onto his club and was lifted up ''Whoooa! Whoa, Whoa!'' he said as he landed on the troll's head and was then hurled back and forth until he ended up sticking his wand up the troll's nose.

''Gross'' Ron said in disgust.

''Ron! Now's not the time.'' Harry began trying to hold on to an enraged troll, but he wasn't lucky the troll grabbed him by one leg and began to swing its club at him making him pull himself up and down to duck and avoid the club. ''Do something.'' Harry called out as he ducked a swipe.

''What?'' Ron asked, watching it swing for Harry again.

''Anything! Hurry up!'' said Harry as he again avoided the club.

Ron nodded and grabbed his wand he looked over and saw Hermione holding his bleeding and trapped friend and saw her wave her hand ''Swish and flick!''

Ron nodded and tried to remember what Hermione said when she corrected him in class earlier ''Wingardium Leviosa!'' he swished his wand and watched as the club floated out of the troll's hand to hover above its head. Arabella watched the troll look up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down right onto the troll's head, she heard Ron's mutter of cool before the troll began to waver and drop Harry, who then crawled away only for the troll to come crashing head down to the ground making the floor shake a little.

Hermione looked at them in shock ''Is it...dead?''

Harry shook his head ''I don't think so. Just knocked out.'' he pulled his wand out and grimaced ''Gross troll bogies.''

Arabella sighed in relief ''I wish the troll was dead the stupid shit has stopped me from activating my prank! also stopped me from getting food and let's not forget the killer headache I'm going to have.'' groused Arabella much to the shock of the three.

''How are you so calm about this!'' Ron asked in shock.

''What its' unconscious can't hurt me now can it and I guess you could say I'm trying to distract myself from the pain.'' she shook her head ''Okay, now would if you two would like to help me get this sink off my leg it would be most appreciated.''

Harry and Ron scrambled over to the fallen friend and with Hermione began to push the sink when Arabella spoke again. ''Are you a witch and wizards or not! One of you hold my leg still while the other levitate the thing from my leg.''

All three blushed, but Hermione waved her wand and levitated the sink from her leg just as the door slammed open again followed with gasps. ''Oh hey Professors, wild Halloween right.'' she began nervously.

''Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!'' demanded Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stepped forward while Harry and Ron helped Arabella up from the floor and held her between them.

''I'm fine boys.'' muttered Arabella from beside them.

''No your bleeding.'' Ron said worried.

''Well, you would be too if a sink struck you in the head and then you were covered with splintering wood'' she said, shaking her head and winced ''Ouch note to self don't' shake head.''

''Explain this instant.'' McGonagall demanded again looking at them all with anger, shock and worry especially Arabella who was bleeding from the head.

''Well, what it is...'' Ron and Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione speaking.

''It's my fault, professor McGonagall.''

All the teachers looked at Hermione in shock as did Harry and Ron while Arabella shook her head slightly, but kept her mouth shut _those boys owed her one hell of an apology_. She thought.

''Miss. Granger?'' Professor McGonagall asked in disbelief.

''I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Arabella saw me sneaking off and came after me to stop me, but we were trapped it smashed the stalls when Arabella pushed me away covering me and taking the hit from he bits of splintered wood she tried to get me to leave, she fired lots of things at it to distract it from me but his skin was too thick and only managed to hurt the troll a little bit.'' she began.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

''That's when Harry and Ron came to help us they heard the screaming, but as we tried to run I was blocked Arabella wouldn't leave me alone so slid under the trolls legs and raced to me while Harry and Ron took turns distracting it, but it got mad and smashed the sink and Arabella pushed me away again but was hit with a bit of sink in the head and then her leg was trapped. Harry and Ron finally knocked it out with its' own club using the levitation charm we learnt today if it wasn't for Arabella, Harry and Ron I'd have been dead.'' she finished not seeing the shocked look on Arabella, Harry and Ron's face.

Professor McGonagall couldn't believe what she'd heard, but the troll lying there pink and covered in cuts proved the truth of the story ''Be that as it may... it was an extremely foolish thing to do. You could have got everyone killed, including yourself, you should have called for a professor.''

Harry, however looked at Snape's leg that had a large cut on it. He saw the Snape look at him and cover it up while glaring at him.

''I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment, you may leave.'' she said leaving no room for arguments.

Hermione nodded and walked away with her head down.

''As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you were. Not many students would push another student out the way and take the brunt of the attack nor would they be able to take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. 5 points... will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck now take Black to the hospital wing.'' and she turned and exited the bathroom along with Snape.

''Perhaps you ought to go... M-might wake up...'' Professor Quirrell said, watching them exit before laughing nervously as the troll let out a giant breath.

''Were sorry Ara, we saw the troll head in the room and thought it was the boys bathroom and we locked it in and was about to come get you both like we intended but we realized it was the girls instead.'' Harry began.

''You locked the troll in the bathroom with me! Bloody hell guys.''

''We're really sorry.'' Ron said carefully.

Arabella sighed ''Don't worry about it what's done is done, but you are so going to make it up to me, Mr both of you not only did I miss the feast and had to starve I didn't get to do my prank nor did I get my chocolate and sweet fix.''

''We'll make it up to you, promise.'' Harry said looking at her.

Arabella nodded ''Oh, I know you will, come on, let's forget the hospital wing..''

''No you got to go your bleeding and was hit on the head with a sink.''

''I hate hospitals.'' muttered Arabella and it was true, she detested them, she spent at least a week in St Mungo's when she was 3 after her mother was killed by the mad bitch Bellatrix.

''Tough, come on.''

''I can't believe she only gave us 15 points.''

''10 when McGonagall takes the points away from Hermione.'' Harry told Ron.

''Good of her to lie like that.'' Ron admitted.

''Well, she wouldn't' have had to have lied had you kept your big mouth shut and engaged your brain now and then! You owe Hermione a massive apology.''

''I know.'' Ron said as they finally reached the hospital wing.

''Miss Black what on earth.'' Said a stunned Madam Pomfery.

Harry and Ron quickly filled Madam Pomfery in on what happened and watched as she clucked her tongue and ushered Arabella to the bed. ''How are you feeling.''

''Like Ive been attacked by a sink and a troll.'' said Arabella sarcastically.

''This isn't the time for your smart attitude Miss Black.''

''Okay fine I feel a bit fuzzy and my leg is hurting like a bitch you happy''

''Language Miss Black.''

''Oops, sorry, uh, yeah my leg hurts and I have a killer headache as well.''

Madam Pomfery nodded and bustled off to get some potions ''Here, take this.''

Arabella looked at the potion suspiciously ''What is it.''

Madam Pomfery raised a brow ''It's a concusion potion not poison now drink it.''

Arabella huffed and knocked the potion back, grimacing ''Yuck''

''Here a headache potion take it.''

Arabella sighed and took the potion ''There, can I go now.''

''No you can't I'm keeping you over night you've had a major blow to the head, I've had to close up the wound your leg is sprained and will need a bone strenghting potion.''

''But I got a Quidditch game tomorrow! I've not had any food I'm starving! I hate hospitals and feel fine see.'' and she jumped up trying to prove that she was good when she nearly fell from the dizziness. ''Well, shit'' she cursed under her breath as the pain struck her.

Poppy Pomfery helped her patient back onto the bed ''Your staying, no arguments I've heard them all both your parents spent a fair bit of time in here your mother was devoted to her Quidditch too, however, your mother wasn't as bad as your father.'' she trailed off softly ''You can still play, but you won't be doing anything if you don't' get into bed and settle down and you won't starve you had breakfast and lunch one missed meal won't kill you.''

Arabella sighed and then nodded ''Fine.'' _maybe I'll sneak out when she's_ _left,_ she thought before doing what she was told to do.

''Good, and it's not being here you should be worried about it's what your family and Godfather are going to say because If I know Andromeda she'll be here in a shot.''

Arabella groaned, knowing that to be true ''Oh no I forgot about that for a moment I'm in so much trouble.'' just as she said that the doors swung open causing her to look up and wince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story as well it means so much to me I can't explain it other than say a massive thank you to the readers.
> 
> If you haven't reviewed yet, then please do I want some Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor can I claim any of these characters sadly they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling the only claim I have with the story is the plot line and new character/s I may have or make.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED X 
> 
> So now that's settled on with the story...

''You got that right, Arabella Electra Astra Black just what on earth were you thinking!'' Yelled the angry voice of Andromeda Black.

Arabella jumped and saw Harry and Ron do the same ''Oh, hi Aunt Andy, uncle Ted, Moony where's Nymph.''

''Training she couldn't' come! What on earth were you thinking tacking trolls!''

Ted approached while his wife continued to rant and pace back and forth ''Don't worry, trouble she's been frantic with worry.'' he looked over at the two boys who had gone to rescue them like Minerva had told them.

''I know.'' she muttered.

''I mean this is stupid Arabella and must be a new record even for you! You've been in this school for what, a couple months and you've already gained two detentions, one of your very first day for shouting at Snape and insulting him, then you dissobey Madam Hooch and chase after Draco of all things, but oh no you don't stop there no you then go and get yourself trapped with a full grown mountain troll! All in two months!.'' she ranted.

Arabella looked at her carefully ''Draco stole Neville's remberall when he fell from his broom and was being a prick just like his father and has been on our cases since the very first day, The troll was because I went to help a friend, Detention with Snape was because I stood up to him because he picked on my friend Harry. And then proceeded to tell me that my parents didn't instill manners into me, insulted my mum and he also brought you guys into it by saying clearly that my guardians and godfather didn't raise me properly either! He took points away for nothing while praising his snakes and Draco whom he favors so I yelled at him.'' she said frowning with a blank face.

''He's lucky I didn't hex him! I'm sorry I've disappointed you guys, but I wasn't about to stand back and watch as poor Neville who's shy and unsure of himself be bullied by the kid I have no choice but to be related to, nor was I going to let a friend who was sad be crushed by a troll and you can bet I wasn't going to sit and let Snape disrespect my mum you guys, moony or my dad even if he is in jail and I don't remember him. I mean all I do remember about him is that he loved me and mum always said he loved us as well, so I'm not going to say sorry for protecting, helping and backing up my friends.'' she said.

Arabella then looked at her family again crossing her arms stubbornly and tilted her head up as she looked at them and looked every inch the Black she was ''So if you're expecting am sorry you'll be waiting a long time.'' she told them.

Andromeda looked at Arabella lying in the hospital bed with dried blood on her head and sighed the anger flowed out of her as quickly as it built up, she rushed forward and hugged her tightly ''I know, I'm sorry for being mad but you just make me so angry sometimes, you are such a troublemaker and exactly like your parents when it comes to pranks and getting into mischief it drives me round the bend. I knew you wouldn't stand and let people be bullied I know you understand how it feels, what with your last name being Black, and all that, I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, look at you now I was terrified when Minerva flooed me to call me in to tell me what happened. Remus was a basket case Nymphadora wanted to come, but she was just getting ready to go on a practice mission.'' Andromeda whispered quietly so none of the others heard her other than her husband and Remus.

Arabella nodded ''I know and I'm sorry for worrying you, but the only reason I'm being held prisoner in here is because Madam P won't let me out despite me feeling alright.'' she whined ''I hate hospitals.''

Andromeda smirked ''Call this your punishment for chasing trolls.''

Remus saw the boys shifting nervously, his eyes landed on Harry, _he looks so much like his father but with his mother's eyes seems to be challenging his father, like his cub_ he thought, but while he looked like his father, he could see part of his mother in him by how worried and caring he was being he hadn't let go of Ara's hand yet and giving her support.

''Mrs. Tonks.''

Andromeda looked up at the boy who was Sirius Godson ''Yes Mr Potter.''

''I'm sorry for Ara getting into trouble with Snape, he was questioning me and I didn't know the answers he didn't' give me a chance to speak and the took points and was quite mean to me not that I understand why, Ara got annoyed and told him it had nothing to do with being famous as he brought up in class and told him the answers he wasn't happy and then took points and said some things about her mum but it's my fault because she was trying to help me.''

Andromeda nodded ''Thank you for that Mr. Potter, but I assure you Arabella doesn't need any reason to get herself into trouble I'm afraid she's inherited the famous Black temper along with her mother's temper so she doesn't have a lot of patience, I appreciate you explaining things to me, and I must thank you both for helping her with the troll, you could have ended up seriously hurt as well.'' she said looking at both boys ''It's good to know she has good friends.''

She then looked back at Arabella and smirked ''Don't think you are totally getting away with all this trouble young lady I heard of an incident involving Slytherin house I believe once was at breakfast.''

''Oh, that wasn't me.''

''Really so all of Slytheirn house just so happened to have their hair dyed and robes changed to stay like it until lunch time was down to themselves.''

Arabella nodded ''Yep, like I said to Draco when he accused me I was no where near the table it happened when they were entering the hall that was nothing to do with me there hair changed at the table so I couldn't have done it. They're just house proud I suppose.''

Andromeda snorted ''Yeah, how can I be so stupid.'' she said, looking at her sternly she knew it was Arabella although she had to admit she was impressed how she managed to do it without getting caught and providing an alibi for herself by being the hall at the moment it happened so she couldn't' be pinned with the blame. Unfortunately, they knew it was her even Minerva she had told them all when she called not long ago that she was giving her parents and the Marauders a run for their money and that she wasn't sure if she could survive another marauder and the fact she's teamed up with the Weasley twins who are pranksters as well didn't bode well for her, but as Arabella said there was no proof to say it was her so she couldn't' be punished.

Andromeda mentally smirked it was a pure Slytherin move she knew the hat considered Slytherin, but she would refuse to be in the same house that housed her psycho sister and because it was kind of like rubbing it in her Aunt Walburga's face that the last heir to the Black fortune is not only a half blood and daughter to the blood traitor Sirius, but is now a Gryffindor and hanging around with so called blood traitors and muggleborns yes she was rebelling against Walburga and her tried and failed teachings when Arabella was forced to visit her grandmother before she died.

''Right, well you need to get some rest, we'll be going now Nymphadora will be waiting for news as soon as she's done, good luck with your match.''

''I don't' need luck, I'm a Black and I'm just awesome.'' she said smugly with an arrogant tilt of the head as well as holding her head high and proud looking like a Black but also like her father and mother at the same time.

''If you say so, you know I don't know how you get your head through the door sometimes, you get any more big headed and you won't fit into your Quidditch helmet.'' she muttered.

Remus smiled ''Ah, she'll be fine, she's got her mothers flying skills and well her father thought a lot of himself and her mother had the confidence in her abilities like Arabella as well.''

''That's true, well trouble you've certainly livened Halloween up at Hogwarts haven't you.''

Arabella grinned ''Yup, but honestly, when have I ever done anything normal, it's not the Black way well my way nothing goes easy and I don't' go looking for trouble it finds me.''

''Hmm, if you say so.'' Ted said with a smile.

''Boy's you need to leave now! Miss Black needs her rest.''

''When will she be allowed out.'' asked Harry.

''Yeah, they got to meet Wood before the game.'' added Ron

''Yeah Madam P when will I be set free.''

Madam Pomfery rolled her eyes ''In the morning if you behave yourself, she'll be allowed to go by breakfast if she doesn't have any problems tonight.''

''Yes Madam Pomfery, see you Ara.''

''Yeah, we'll meet you before breakfast.'' Ron said with a smile.

''Good, because I'm going to need it before I starve to death, I've only had breakfast.'' she ignored the snort coming from her godfather and uncle and watched the boys leave.

''Well, we better get going as well, take care good luck with the game.'' Ted said leaning over to give her a hug. ''Stay out of trouble please, try really, really hard.''

''I'll see what I can do.'' she told her with the famous black smirk in place.

Remus walked forward and smiled ''You had me worried for a moment cub.''

''I had myself worried for a second as well when I hexed the troll and turned it pink I found myself laughing at it for a few seconds before I sent a hex between its' eyes that angered it, I thought I was insane to tackle the thing.''

Remus shook his head ''I can't believe that even in the face of danger and risk of being crushed you managed to hex and turn the troll pink whilst laugh at it.'' he said, shaking his head ''You're determined to give me a heart attack, although you are giving us Marauders a run for our money none of us ever got Detention on our very first day and most certainly not a first year.'' he said almost in awe.

''Well, like I said I'm the best Moony and well, it's in my blood.''

Remus smiled gently ''Yes, yes it is.''

She then leant forward ''I think it helped that Elsa's reflexes came in handy with me what with the protectiveness, determination, strength and fitness.'' she added.

Remus nodded, knowing she meant her animagus traits. ''Hmm Elsa certainly helped you keep your energy up. Well cub I need to get back, I got work early in the morning so I can finish and take some time to relax before my little trip.''

Arabella nodded in understanding she looked up at her uncle ''You'll make sure he's okay and call me if something's wrong won't you.''

Ted smiled ''Promise.''

''Good, don't forget your Marauders honor either! You swore on it''

''I won't now rest I'll be just fine, I've done this most my life cub you just focus on that game and winning tomorrow.''

''Okay.'' she said slowly.

Remus leant over and wished her a Goodnight before leaving with Ted and Andromeda to head back to his flat ready for work and ahead of his transformation and the full moon tomorrow night.

Once they were gone, she allowed, Madam Pomfery to give her a bone strength potion and was soon fast asleep, which was good because she was going to need all the sleep she could get for tomorrow.

''Wow Ara wasn't joking when she said her aunt or cousin could be scary.'' Ron said, shaking his head as they made their way to the common room.

''I know, but she was just worried and I guess and anger was her way of dealing with the worry at first she's right, you know you do owe Hermione a massive apology.''

''Yeah.'' he said sheepishly as they entered the tower they saw people gathered around chatting and eating.

''Harry, Ron is it true.''

''Where's Princess!'' Harry told the twins along with Hermione and Ron what happened and what Madam Pomfery said about Ara before they sighed in relief pleased that she'd be able to play tomorrow.

''Well then thank.-'' Fred began.

''Merlin for that.-'' George added

''Why was you looking for trolls in the first place.'' Fred asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed a little ''I, uh thought I could deal with it.''

The twins nodded ''You were lucky Granger.''

''I know.'' Hermione said softly, ''I'm just glad Arabella's okay.''

''You know she will want you to call her Ara she hates her full name she told me her friends could call her Ara.'' Harry offered with a small smile.

Hermione smiled a little ''Oh right, I'll remember that then.''

''Right were off-''

''Yes, we need sleep-''

''You should to Harry we got a game to win.'' the twins finished in unison.

''Yeah, I'll be going to bed in a minute guys.''

''Alright see you'' they said in unison heading off to find Lee before going up to their dorms.

''Erm I'm sorry we've been rude to you.'' Harry began.

''Yeah, me too, I'm sorry for what I said I wasn't thinking when I said it and, uh thanks for bailing us out like that.''

Hermione nodded ''No problem, I'm just glad Arabell-Ara's better.''

''Well, if you have room for more friends we'd be happy to join'' Harry told her with a small smile.

Hermione nodded ''I'd like that, good night.''

''Night.'' said Harry and Ron at the same time.

And from then on Hermione became a part of their group there were some things you can't share without liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. ''Night Harry.''

''Night Ron.'' Harry said as they climbed into there beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story as well it means so much to me I can't explain it other than say a massive thank you to the readers.
> 
> If you haven't reviewed yet, then please do I want some Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED X 
> 
> So now that's settled on with the story...

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the common room they were going to see If Arabella was okay to leave. ''I hope she's able to leave.'' Hermione fretted.

''Yeah, me too.'' Harry said

''She got to, it's her first match that and well, we all know she'll go insane if she has to miss it.'' Ron told them.

''True, she wasn't pleased about staying overnight that's for sure.'' Harry said agreeing.

''Come on, let's go.'' Hermione said softly.

Arabella groaned as she woke up and saw the sun streaming in she closed her eyes, she had a killer of a headache ''Bloody Troll.'' she muttered as she sat herself up.

''Oh good your up, I wondered when you'd wake up.''

''Yeah, well it's not that comfortable here and my damn leg was hurting on and off all night, can I get a headache potion please.'' she said sighing.

Madam Pomfery got the potions and handed them to her ''Here take this as well it will be the last one you need your fractured bone should be strong enough now.''

She nodded and took the potions without arguing she just wanted to get dressed, get breakfast and get ready for her first match ''Can I leave now.''

''I'll have to do a quick diagnostic test, but if there's nothing wrong, you can leave.''

''Great, hit me.'' she said.

''Excuse me?''

''Oh, sorry Muggle term, it means go ahead.''

''Oh, right.'' she cleared her throat and waved her wand before nodding ''And you've got no dizziness? No sickness?'' she trailed off.

''Nope, and Nope, I feel fine, now my headache's gone, my leg feels better too.'' just then her stomach growled ''Can I leave now.''

Madam Pomfery nodded ''Yes, I'm satisfied, and do be careful today Black I don't' want to see you in here again''

''Don't worry, I'll do anything to avoid this place.'' Arabella told her and then got up to get dressed quickly she was relieved that her hair was as lavender, pointed out perfect because she hadn't been able to brush it just as she came back out she heard voices and was getting last minute warnings about not getting hurt in the game and ending back up in here when the doors opened and she saw her boys as she called them and Hermione ''Hey guys'' she said with a grin turning towards them.

''Oh, Arabella, I'm glad you're alright, I was worried, I'm sorry it's all my fault I froze.'' Hermione began but was cut off.

Arabella waved her hand ''It's fine forget it and call me Ara I hate Arabella you're a friend and friends can call me Ara, now then are we ready I need food and the evil nurse has signed my release papers I'm a free woman.'' she said dramatically, causing Madam Pomfery to roll her eyes.

''Well you best get going before this nasty nurse decides you could use a little more every time.'' Madam Pomfery said with a raised brow.

Arabella turned and grinned at her ''Cheers Madam P you know I like you really.'' she said with his familiar Black smirk in place.

Madam Pomfery shook her head ''Go.''

''See you, Madam P.'' she got up and followed the three out ''Damn am I glad to be out of there that is one of my worst nightmares.''

Hermione looked at her confused ''It can't have been that bad.''

''Oh, it was, trust me, I'd take Detention over a stay in the hospital wing anytiem I hate the place I hate hospitals full stop.''

Hermione nodded while the boys walked on infront ''I'm really sorry Ara, if I wasn't so scared, I just froze I made it worse.''

''Hey, you had every reason to be scared there was a fully grown troll attacking you.'' Harry said seriously.

''Yeah Harry's right, you know.'' Ron chipped in.

Arabella nodded ''It's natural for someone to fear when something like that confronts them in any situation where you are in danger or facing something that can kill you is enough to scare anyone.''

''You weren't scared though, I mean you froze for a couple of seconds, but then you were fine.''

Arabella shifted a little her face closed off ''I was afraid, afraid you were going to get hurt, yes I was scared I'd be dead as well, but then I just thought there was no way in hell I was going to die by the hands or club of a troll and not in a bathroom If I was going to die I was going out in style and preferably by something big and something that people will always remember and being remembered as the girl who was crushed by a troll in a bathroom well that was never going to happen.'' she said seriously making both boys look at her in amusement and shock while Hermione looked horrified that she thought such a thing.

''How can you think such things.'' Hermione gasped.

''Easy I'm Arabella Black If I'm going down I'm going down in style, and well when you've seen, gone and witnessed things that you shouldn't' well lets' just say there are more scary things out there than a stupid mountain troll more dangerous things than a troll, remember that a Troll didn't understand what it was doing it's just doing what it's meant to do, it's instinct but not everyone who want to hurt you are doing it out of instinct or because of what they are, and I'm talking about humans.''

She said shaking her head.

''And well in my opinion the most dangerous thing to face is a human, ghosts, poltergeists, trolls, dragons, three headed dogs... they're innocent compared to humans as humans know what they're doing they choose to do the bad things they do.'' she told them honestly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent as they absorbed what she said in and found them agreeing with her and thought that was a brilliant explanation and were surprised at how much it made sense.

''Wow, I didn't' think of it like that, but your right the most dangerous thing on the planet and world is man, they control everything from nature to machinery like hunting they hunt for fun while animals hunt because they need to and to eat.''

Arabella nodded at Hermione ''Exactly so that's why I wasn't scared that much Hermione because I've seen things that no-one should have to see and a Troll compared to that is nothing now lets go I'm starving.''

Hermione looked at Arabella confused as they continued to walk, but the looks being exchanged between Ron and Harry showed they had an idea of what she meant, she knew that Arabella was a person who kept everything to herself, didn't' trust properly was very wary of people and suspicious of people all the time she suspected that Arabella would probably join the Aurors she'd read about as she's naturally suspicious and always alert.

She had also noticed that Arabella was a private person she suspected that while she was friends with Harry and Ron, she's probably not fully relaxing around them it was a sad thing to see actually she thought after all they are eleven and twelve they shouldn't be weary and closed off from people or have trust issues at that age.

''So any pranks set up?'' Harry asked trying to liven things up a little.

Arabella smirked ''Yep, for dinner tonight there's going to be a little show.''

''Wicked.'' came Harry and Ron's replies.

Since the incident the other night with the troll Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules seeing as Arabella, Ron and Harry saved her, although what people didn't' realize was that it was Arabella's advice that had seen her loosen up a little and it made it easier to get along with her. Soon they were all sat at the table and eating their breakfast, Arabella had her usual while Harry twirled his food around with his fork. ''Take a bit of toast, mate goes on.''

''Ron's right, Harry. You're going to need your strength today.'' Hermione repeated.

''I'm not hungry.''

''Bullshit.'' said Arabella quickly and before Harry could say anything she picked up some toast she'd buttered and covered in jam and rammed it into his mouth as he went to speak which made him have to chew instead. ''There your eating nice, isn't it.''

Harry glared at his friend, but ate the toast that she shoved into his mouth ''You didn't have to choke me.''

''Well, you weren't eating and its' what I do to my godfather when he refuses to eat because once it's in your mouth you have no choice but to chew and then you end up eating it which you're doing.''

Ron nodded, impressed ''Smart move.''

''Thanks, I know, now we've got passed the not hungry barrier you can eat.''

Harry sighed and huffed, but continued to eat his toast. Which made the other three laugh before he smiled in thanks to her however that was soon interrupted by the presence of Professor Snape.

''Good luck today Potter and Black. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you... even if it is against Slytherin.''

''Thanks Professor it's good to know your fine with us winning the cup even if it means Slytherin loose.'' said Arabella sweetly making Ron choke on his juice and others spit it across the table as they tried not to laugh.

Snape just glared and turned around before limping away.

''That explains the blood.'' Harry muttered.

''Blood?'' Hermione asked surprised

''What's Blood?'' Arabella added.

''Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past the three headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping, I saw blood on his leg when McGonagall was questioning us, but he covered it up with his cloak'' Harry told them quietly.

''But why would anyone go near that dog?'' Ron asked puzzled.

Arabella gasped a little ''The break in.''

''Sorry break in?'' Hemrione asked confused.

''The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret.'' Harry said informing Hermione.

''So you're saying...'' Hermione trailed off.

''That's what the dogs guarding. That's what Snape wants.'' said Harry and Arabella in unison, much to the amusement of each other.

''But he's a Professor I know he's mean and stuff, but he's been here for ages Dumbledore trusts him and he's not exactly stupid.''

''Really Hermione you think all adults are saints.'' muttered Ron

''Ron! Actually, I kind of agree, Snapes a big bastard scratch that he's a total git, but I don't know it's just why would Snape who's been here for years like Hermione said go after whatever it is after all, he and all the other professors will be aware that it's here Dumbledore would have told him.'' she said carefully.

''Ara.''

''No hear me out.'' she began ''Maybe when the troll was let in he went to check that nothing was disturbed as like Harry said someone had to have let the troll in maybe it was to cause a distraction we don't know all that matters is someone broke into Gringotts the same day the item was removed and brought to Hogwarts for safety, what if Dumbledore sent him to check in case the person who broke into Gringotts was involved somehow and it was just unlucky that Fluffy scratched him.'' she said carefully ''Think about it.''

Harry frowned a bit ''Maybe it does sound possible, but I don't' think so, and there's not really enough proof to say he's up to something.''

''Exactly.''

''So we'll just watch him then and see if he does anything.'' Ron told them.

''Agreed.'' they all said in unison while Hermione looked at and thought on Arabella's suggestion and theory.

''Right come on we need to get to the changing rooms.'' Arabella said, pulling Harry from the bench ''See you out there guys.'' and they rushed off.

While they headed off Ron and Hermione made their way down to the pitch with the others around eleven and both Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry and Arabella, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter and Black will bring that cup back. And Dean the amazing artist that he is drew a giant lion underneath with a paw resting on top of the trophy clad in scarlet and gold. While Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors like Arabella's hair did.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry, and the rest of the boys were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes while the girls did the same in the other changing room before they all met back up.

''Wicked like the hair.'' Katie said with a grin

''Yeah, looks good princess.'' came the twins joint agreement.

Arabella grinned ''Thanks thought I'd go Gryffindor colors for the game, it also stops my hair getting in my eyes.''.

Wood cleared his throat to silence. ''Okay men.'' be began

''Uh, excuse me?'' said Chaser Angelina

''Yeah, what are we invisible.'' Added Katie, who played the other chaser along with Arabella.

''And women'' added wood before he was interrupted again.

''The big one,'' said Fred

''The one we've all been waiting for,'' said George.

''We know Olivers speech by heart,'' Fred told them.

''we were on the team last year.''

''Shut up, you two.'' said Wood. ''This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'' He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else' ''Right it's time. Good luck, all of you.''

As one they all marched out of the changing rooms and towards the tower and reached a wooden door ready for the game to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story as well it means so much to me I can't explain it other than say a massive thank you to the readers.
> 
> If you haven't reviewed yet, then please do I want some Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I couldn't help myself and decided to treat you all to another chapter, but this will be the last one until after the New Year. Thanks all those who have stuck with this story, commented, Reviewed, liked, Voted, favourited, alerted everything it means the world to me.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep reviewing/commenting it means the world to me.

''Scared Harry? How about you Arabella'' Wood asked

''I'm not too bad, and call me Ara I just hope I don't let myself or the team down.''

''Just try your best there's no I in team and you're a brilliant chaser.''

''Harry?''

''A little bit.'' Admitted Harry when Wood asked him.

''That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game.''

''What happened?''

''Err, well I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the back of the head two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later. But don't worry, you'll do fine.''

''Remember Harry it's in our blood.'' Arabella whispered in his ear, giving his arm a comforting squeeze she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her.

Harry nodded and tried to calm himself and mounts his broom with the others as he sees the door begin to open while the commentator Lee the twins and Ara's' friend was taken from a tower next to the Professors.

'' _Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin v's Gryffindor!_ '' Announced Lee from the speaker up in the stands.

Harry nodded and they all took off to the skies and to take their possessions he weaved around until he was the highest amongst the group and looked down, he saw Arabella hovering near the middle facing another chaser from the Slytherin side while Angelina and Katie took points around her.

'' _The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game. That's new chaser Arabella Black at the front and only a first year can't wait to see her in action.''_

Arabella watched as Madam Hooch approached them and looked at them.

 _''Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you.''_ she said, looking at Slytherin first before kicking the trunk to release the bloggers which zoom out instantly.

'' _The bludger are up... followed closely by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game_.''

The snitch zoomed around each of the Seeker's heads before then disappearing. Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and threw it in the air signalling the start of the game.

'' _The Quaffle is released... and the game begins! - And Arabella Black of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle putting the ball in Gryffindors possess it - so far so good this girl's got skill and rather attractive too even for a first year-_ ''

'' _JORDAN!_ ''

'' _Sorry, Professor_ '' came lees voice from the speaker again.

'' _Black takes the ball, zooms past Slytherin's captain Marcus Flint and throws the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson she races up the pitch and ducks Bletchley and passes it back to Black she zooms she aims, she shoots, she scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!_ '' Roared Lee as he pressed the button to mark the points.

The entire Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers.

''Well done Arabella!'' Hagrid shouted he smiled ''She looks like her mum from up there and she sure plays and fly's like her.'' mumbled Hagrid to Ron and Hermione.

'' _Oh_ _no Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint - and off he goes Flint flies like an eagle up there - he's going to sic-, no, stopped by and excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindors' back in possession that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle snatched by the Slytherin's - That's Adrian Puecy speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't' tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater._ ''

Arabella was fuming after that hit she saw Flint hit it and aim for her head on purpose she zoomed off close on his tail.

'' _Oh_ _Black's on Flint's tail she's not happy she's really going for it that Nimbus is easily capable of keeping up with Slytherin's captain, and Black passes Flint as he throws it to Bletchley and snatches it back and is now in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying must be angry about the Bludger incident - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Arabella - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS!_ ''

Harry cheered and clapped when he saw Arabella score again, she really was brilliant when a Bludger zoomed past him ''Whoa.'' he shook his head and looked again for any sign of the snitch.

'' _Flint_ _dodges the Gryffindor chasers, he heads for the Gryffindor hoops. Come on now Wood his aims- he shoots- he's blocked another great save by Gryffindors Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, Black and Johnson are passing the Quaffle back and forth - Flint swoops up and misses as Black throws it to Bell who's passing on her left side totally tricked the captain then very sneaky_ _\- Johnson in possession of the Quaffle again, she dodges another Bludger she takes aim and- GRYFFINDOR SCORE ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Great team work up there between the three Gryffindor chasers, they're really going for it._ ''

''Yay!'' Ron cheered ''Did you see that move Ara did it was bloody brilliant she totally called Flint's bluff tricked him good and proper he didn't expect that.'' Ron said excitedly.

Hermione discovered she wasn't interested in Quidditch, but she did enjoy watching her friends play ''Yes, she is good isn't she, Hagrid was her mother a good player then.''

Hagrid looked down and nodded a sad smile ''She was yes, she could of' played proper like lots of teams wanted her even had the chance to play for England, but she became an Auror and damn good one too.'' Hagrid said with a touch of awe that was tinged with sadness ''Arabella looks like she could be just as good maybe better than her mum from what I can see.''

As the game went on Slytherin became angry and began to play dirty and the game pretty quickly became messy they dodged, kicked and pushed anything to try and score but Oliver kept blocking their attempts.

Marcus Flint was angry he'd had enough of this ''Give me that!'' he yelled at a fellow player and snatched the beater's bat from his hand and whacked a Bludger that was coming for him towards Oliver and it hit him in the stomach, sending him from his broom and heading for the floor his broom following closely behind He ignored the crowd booing at him and handed the bat back to his player.

Harry was stunned and upset that a teammate had been hurt on purpose now Gryffindors hoops weren't protected.

'' _Gryffindor's_ _captain and keeper Oliver Wood is down and out of the game after a Bludger hit by Slytherin's captain Marcus Flint on purpose hit Wood in the stomach effectively putting him out of the game dirty rotten-''_

'' _JORDAN!_ ''

'' _Sorry, Professor I meant after that bit of cheating - Gryffindor's hoops are left open Flint is in possession of the Quaffle he shoots and scores - 10 points to Slytherin - come on Gryffindor - oh wait what's that yes Black's chasing down Flint she reaches out- she's tapped his shoulder oh wait- He's distracted and dropped the Quaffle but it's quickly picked up by Johnson what a brilliant distraction and well within the Quidditch rules, that's twice now Black's tricked the Slytherin team this girl really is a brilliant chaser - Bell in possession of the Quaffle - who passes to Black - who passes back to Johnson and she's off down the field Slytherin's captain is closing in - Black can't get around them she's dodging a bludger._ ''

Flint was livid with Blacks trick he was mad that he fell for it and that it was within the rules so he couldn't do anything about it, he looked and saw that Johnson had the Quaffle and decide they need to lose another player they couldn't get close enough to Black. ''Oi, I got a plan we box her in, Take that side!'' he commanded to the other team mate and they descended towards her effectively boxing her in on either side and nudging her so she can't mover her arms enough to throw the Quaffle.

Angelina was struggling being stuck in the middle she tried to kick them out the way so she could throw it to Katie or Arabella, but she was trapped, she looked up when she heard Katie shout look out and covered her face with one hand as they sent her off course and into the capes covering one of the towers, she fell down until she hit the sandy ground and was out of the game she looked up to hear that Slytherin scored again.

'' _Angelina_ _Johnson is out of the game after being boxed in and sent of course Gryffindor are down two players now, which was Slytherin's plan since they couldn't get anywhere on skill..._ ''

'' _JORDAN_ _I wont' tell you again stick to the game!_ ''

'' _Okay_ , _okay Flint in possession, he heads for Gryffindor hoops and easily throws it and it sails through after all there was no one there to block it again looks and Slytherin scores another 10 points._ ''

''Katie, we need to try and stop them at least until Harry finds the snitch, we're up on them by 10 points.''

Katie nodded ''Lets do it, I'll cover you while you get the Quaffle, you got the faster broom.''

Arabella nodded and with a plan in mind, she shot off towards the Slytherin's and literally flew through the middle of them and in-between Flint and the other keeper which sent the ball towards the ground as he tried to pass it they had made the other chaser miss she saw that Katie got the Quaffle and nodded, she did a quick 360 back flip and flew under them and watched as Flint ducked to her level only for her to fly up above him and catch the ball as Katie threw it back to her.

''GO ON ARABELLA!'' Screamed Katie as she watched with respect and amazement as she took off down the other end of the pitch she really was a brilliant flyer and chaser.

'' _BLACK_ _HAS THE QUAFFLE- Gryffindor are back in the game, come on Black- can she do it- she totally confused the Slytherin's again by breaking them up and making them_ _drop the Quaffle she not only does a 360 flip, but she throws it to Katie, who managed to get further up the pitch before passing it back to Black - that is a really good team work I'm going to call it the Black dive-''_

'' _JORDAN! THE GMAE!_ ''

'' _Oh,_ _Right_ _yeah - Black still in possession she dodges another Bludger sent at her Flint is trying to catch her up, but the Nimbus is too fast, come on now- focus Arabella she lines up the shot - WHAT A SHOT GRYFFINDOR EARNS ANOTHER 10 POINTS MAKING IT 40-30 IN FAVOUR OF GRYFFINDOR!_ '' Lee screamed cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Harry looked around and spotted the snitch and took off after it he was gaining on it, he just hoped it didn't move again, he wanted to catch it and end the game before they lost anymore players or worse he lost Arabella.

'' _Harry_ _Potter Gryffindor Seeker has seen the snitch - come on Potter-OI THAT'S CHEATING THAT IS!-_ ''

'' _Jordan_!''

Harry frowned Flint had totally blocked him on purpose by diving in front of him, causing the snitch to move and him to lose sight of it. He could hear Gryffindors demanding a free shot.

''THAT WAS A FOUL!'' Yelled Arabella along with the other people in the Gryffindor stands.

''Send him off, ref! Red card!'' shouted Dean

''What are you talking about Dean?'' said Ron.

''Red card!'' said Dean furiously. ''In soccer you get shown the red card and you'll be out of the game!''

''But this isn't soccer, Dean.'' Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. ''They oughta' change the rules. Flint could have knocked Harry of his broom.''

Harry watched as Madam Hooch angrily spoke to Flint and watched as she awarded Gryffindor the penalty shot he wondered who would take the shot he watched as Ara nodded at Katie allowing her to take the shot.

'' _Black_ _indicates Bell to take the shot, she lines it up perfectly - come on - and she scores without a problem - 10 points to Gryffindor.''_

Harry, however didn't get time to do anything else because as soon as he went to move his broom began to play up he was soon bucking about while his broom shook him about and bounced him up and down and swung him side to side trying to throw him off the thing that he held on tightly so he wouldn't' fall off but no-one saw.

''1O points to Slytherin.'' Harry heard shouted from down below his broom still bucking him about.

''Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing,'' Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. ''If I didn't' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have...''

Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom continued to jerk and then started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given him a wild jerk and he'd been thrown off and was now dangling from it, and holding on with one hand.

''Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?'' Seamus whispered.

''Can't, have,'' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. ''Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus 2000.''

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrids binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

''What are you doing?'' moaned Ron, grey-faced.

''I knew it,'' Hermione gasped, ''Snape - look.''

Ron grabbed the binoculars and looked through them. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

''He's doing something - jinxing the broom,'' said Hermione.

''What should we do?''

''Leave it to me.'' she told him.

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had taken off. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry, his broom was still trying to throw him off, he saw Arabella flying nearby talking to his brothers and watched as they began to circle beneath Harry hoping to catch him if he lets go he saw Ara being chased by bludgers along with Katie as the Slytherin team took advantage and kept hitting them towards them.

Ron groaned when Slytherin scored another 10 points. ''Come on, Hermione.'' Ron muttered desperately Harry wouldn't be able to hang on much longer during this mess Slytherin had scored another three times.

''HANG ON HARRY!.''

''I'm trying.'' panted Harry.

''THE TWINS ARE BELOW YOU KATIE'S GOING TO TRY AND HELP YOU UP ONTO HER BROOM WHILE I KEEP SLYTHERIN FOCUSSED ON ME!'' She shouted worried for her friend she looked around and wondered what was going on she knew that his broom was being hexed or jinxed rather and began looking around her eyes found the teachers stand and saw McGonagall looking on in worry, Madam Pomfery was standing up in the stands prepared for anything it was when she looked over to where Snape was sitting that she frowned.

Luckily her Animagus sight was stronger than her own and when she squinted, she could just make him out he seemed to be talking but he wasn't looking at anyone she followed his eyes and saw that they were looking straight at Harry she frowned and saw Quirrell staring as well, something was strange however before she could ponder it anymore a Bludger shot past her ''Shit.'' she shook her head ''KATIE! keep trying to lift Harry onto your broom, I'll deal with the Slytherin's''

Katie nodded. ''You sure.'' she was worried her friend would be seriously hurt.

''Yes now go.'' she said, but as Katie got closer to him the broom stopped, she was confused and looked over to see Snape standing up in the stand moving about looking like he was stamping on something _is that-is that smoke-OH my God Snape's on fire_ and she began to laugh at the situation _bet he's feeling the heat and a little hot_ she said to herself mentally which made her chuckle again, however she stopped as she realized Harry's broom was fine and he was back on it and seemed to be chasing the snitch she saw the Slytherin Seeker attempt to catch him they were neck and neck as they flew up the pitch and pulled into a dive.

Harry was flying close with the Slytherin Seeker when he began knocking into him so Harry barged back and they took turns knocking into each other as they tried to reach the snitch Harry watched as the snitch shot down to hover above the ground and immediately went into the dive he saw the other boy next to him they were neck and neck he saw the doubt across the other seeker's mind as they got closer to the ground It wasn't long and the other seeker was pulling desperately on his broom to avoid crashing, but Harry continued and levelled off just at the right height, he reached out for the snitch it was almost in his reach he stepped up and stood balancing on the broom his arm outstretched, he leant forward a little bit more and the boom ended lurching sending him flying and he landed on the ground he heard people gasp as he fell from his broom he stood up and began to heave it felt like he was choking.

Arabella looked down to see Harry hit the ground, she flew down lower to see if he was okay when she saw that he was gagging like he was about to be sick he was holding his stomach as well ''Harry! What -'' however, anything she was about to say was cut off by Lee's excited voice. '' _Oh, looks like he's going to be sick-wait, wait-he's done it. Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!_ ''

Madam Hooch approached Harry and blew her whistle ''GRYFFINDOR WIN!''

''YAY!''

''NO! Draco moaned as he slammed his hat down on the railing they'd lost.

''Yes, well done Harry, Arabella well done.'' Hagrid said pleased.

''Whoo-hoo!'' Hermione cheered and clapped from the bottom of the stands where she'd raced too after setting Snape on fire.

Harry raised the snitch in the air so his team and the crowd could see he could hear the cheers all around him. ''Go, go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! The crowd chanted constantly.

Arabella reached him and grabbed him in a hug ''You did it!''

Katie slammed into him along with the twins as they cheered their victory ''We won, we won.'' the twins chanted happily.

Arabella grinned ''At least Oliver will have some good news, and Angelina when we tell them we won the match.''

''We did good.'' Harry said relieved.

Fred and George nodded ''You two were brilliant, especially you Princess, the moves and tricks you pulled were just amazing, and the team work and coordination between you, Katie and Angelina is just as good.''

Arabella smiled ''Well, it's like Oliver said there's no I in team, I didn't' hog the Quaffle I knew Katie was more than capable of scoring and it worked we played the Slytherin team and exhausted them because of all the thinking they had to do to work out what I was planning.''

''True.'' Fred said.

''Is there no end to your talents, brilliant Prankster, excellent flier and chaser..'' George trailed off.

Arabella grinned at them ''I'm nothing special guys, the pranking is natural to me, it's like I said it's in my blood, my mum would tell me about the pranks she and the Marauders would pull and then I was raised by my aunt and my godfather one of the members of the Marauders taught me things and helped me build on it so I've been surrounded by pranks since I was old enough to talk and get into trouble, as for the flying well, it's my escape, it was my way to escape from my life when I needed until I was free when I was up in the air it was just me the wind and my broom.'' she told them seriously.

''Fair enough, but you did a brilliant job with you and Harry on the team were bound to get the cup.'' he told her happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all liked this longer chapter, I will update another after the New Year, until then Review I means a lot to me
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update, I hope you all had a great Christmas, New Year or Thanksgiving, but I'm back now, hopefully I'll have another two chapters up before I go away on holiday on the 13th of February 2017 for 2 weeks so keep a look out. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep reviewing/commenting it means the world to me.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Arabella were walking along a path with Hagrid talking.

''Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?'' questioned Hagrid.

''Who knows. Why was he trying to get past the 3 headed dog Fluffy on Halloween?''

''Who told you 'bout fluffy?''

''Fluffy?'' Ron asked shocked.

''That thing has a name?'' Hermione asked stunned

''Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off and Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-''

''Yes?'' pushed Harry as he waited hoping to hear more.

''Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is.''

''But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!''

''Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.''

''Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking.''

''Exactly.'' Harry said agreeing.

''You know you need to keep contact to counteract the Jinx as well, and well, I can't be sure, but I saw Snape muttering, and I also saw Quirrell doing the same and looking at Harry the same as Snape and to tell you the truth, something about him besides being a bad defense professor doesn't seem right, I mean you told me he fainted after telling everyone about the troll, and he's supposed to be a the Defense professor his specialty is in defending including magical creatures.'' she told them shaking her head ''Something about the professor tells me that there's more to this than just Snape being the git that he is.''

''Your defending Snape! I don't believe it! You hate him.'' Ron said gasping.

''Yes I do and I believe that he's evil, but in this case something about all this seems off you need to consider other options, I know you hate Snape so do I but you can't put all your eggs in one basket, unless you can explain to me where Quirrell fits into all this Ron? Any ideas on why he was concentrating on Harry like Snape was? I saw him jumping about putting the fire out and quarrel was on the floor clearly being pushed breaking eye contact also so both of them were staring and muttering and both of them get interrupted and suddenly Harry's brooms fine, so there's no proof because they were both muttering you see my point.'' she told them.

Hagrid nodded ''She's right' Harry Snape is a professor.''

''But...'' Ron began only to be cut off by Hagrid

''Now you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.''

''Nicholas Flamel?'' Arabella asked, looking at Hagrid.

''I shouldn'ta have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that.'' Hagrid walked off muttering.

''Nicholas Flamel... Who's Nicholas Flamel?''

''I don't know.'' Hermione confessed

''His name sounded familiar, I've read about him somewhere or someone told me about him I just can't remember what anything has to do with him.'' Arabella told them frowning.

''Come on lets' go to dinner.''

''What are you doing for Christmas Ara.'' Hermione asked as they walked towards the castle.

''Oh, I'm not too sure, my godfather is away at work in Bristol at the moment and my cousin Nymph will be stuck with Auror training she's close to graduating now and becoming a fully trained Auror so her training is going to be kicking up a notch and she'll be on a mission so it will probably be just me, my aunt and uncle.''

''What about your aunt and uncle will they let you stay, it's just I'm staying this time my mum's taking a trip to visit my brother Charlie in Romania with my sister so we've all got to stay at Hogwarts.''

Harry nodded ''I'm staying as well.'' he said pleased at his admission.

''Well, they won't mind if I stay behind this year I've spent lots of Christmas's with them and they know I'm going to want to spend it with my friends at some point.'' she then turned to Hermione ''What about you.''

''Oh, I'm going home to spend it with my parents as it's just time I don't have any other family and I haven't got to see them plus it's my first year at Hogwarts.'' The three of them nodded in understanding

''Fair enough.'' and continued their walk to Hogwarts.

''So what's the plan?''

''Plan?'' Arabella asked

''For the prank.''

''Oh...oh well you'll have to wait and see won't you.'' she said with a grin before she looked up and spotted the twins ''Give me a sec I need to quickly talk to the twins.''

Fred and Geroge were sat talking to Angelina, Katie and their other friend Lee when they felt a tap on the shoulder they turned around and smiled. ''Why Princess-'' Fred began.

''To what do we owe-'' Geroge continued

''The pleasure'' finished the twins in unison with grins on their faces.

''First off hey Ang are you feeling better now.''

Angelina smiled ''Yeah, I'm good thanks, good job on the game though, Katie told me how you were on fire, chasing down the Quaffle and humiliating Flint and the others.''

Arabella laughed ''I wasn't that great, Katie did her part as well.'' she said seriously, then turned back to the twins ''Tonight in the common room, we'll have that talk you wanted.''

Fred and George nodded ''Excellent.'' they said with a grin.

Arabella just chuckled ''Oh, by the way keep a look out at the Slytherin table, and if you're good tonight I'll tell you how I did it and as I'm feeling kind I may, may give you the secret for Christmas.''

''You would give us your secret!''

''Of tonight's prank.''

''Yes.'' and she turned around and headed back to her seat next to Hermione and opposite Ron and Harry. ''And were on in 3...2...1...''

''Huh'' Ron asked through a mouthful of food just, then they heard some whispering coming from the Slytherin side, it sounded like a chant and tapping the table in tune and frowned he noticed that the other tables were looking as well.

'' ** _Snape, Snape...Severus Snape...Snape, Snape...Severus Snape._** ''

''Uh Ara what's-'' began Harry but it was cut off as it got louder and louder and soon the Slytherins were banging on the table in tune loudly and each time one person would stand and when that person sat down another stood up and it continued like they were being bounced up and down.

'' **Snape, Snape...Severus Snape...Snape, Snape...Severus Snape** ''

'' **Dumbledore!** ''

'' **Snape, Snape...Severus Snape...Snape, Snape...Severus Snape.** ''

'' **Dumbledore!** ''

'' **Snape, Snape... Severus Snape... Snape, Snape... he's such a grouch!** ''

'' **Dumbledore!** ''

'' **Ron, Ron... Ron Weasley... Ron, Ron... He's just great!** ''

'' **Snape, Snape...Severus Snape...Snape, Snape...Severus Snape** ''

'' **Hermione, Hermione... Hermione Granger, Hermione, Hermione... Is super smart!** ''

'' **Snape, Snape... Severus Snape... Snape, Snape... he's such a bore!** ''

'' **Dumbledore!** ''

'' **Black, Black... Arabella Black... Black, Black... She's just simply Awesome!.** ''

'' **Snape, Snape... Severus Snape... Snape, Snape... should go wash his hair!** ''

**''Dumbledore!''**

'' **Snape,** **Snape... Severus Snape... Snape, Snape... give that man some soap!** ''

'' **Harry** **Potter, Harry Potter... He's the best!** ''

'' **Ohhh!** ''

'' **Harry** **Potter, Harry Potter... He's the best!** ''

'' **Yes.. Yes.. Harry Potter, he's the best** ''

'' **Snape, Harry, Snape** ''

'' **Snape, Hermione, Snape** ''

'' **Snape, Ron, Snape** ''

'' **Snape, Arabella, Snape** ''

'' **Dumbledore, Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore... Dumbledore, Dumbledore... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS JUST SO WISE!** ''

The entire great hall was utterly silent, Hermione, Ron and Harry were bright red from embarrassment and trying not to laugh as was Arabella. Arabella stood up and began clapping ''Wooo, go Slytherin that's the best.''

''Ara what are you doing!'' Hissed Hermione

''What I'm congratulating them, I mean I don't' like them, but come on that song was well thought out and they did compliment us this is an amazing and once in a lifetime opportunity I mean you who's muggleborn was just praised as being the brightest by Draco Malfoy! And the others.''

Albus Dumbledore wasn't stupid, he knew who it was instantly, he knew it wasn't the Weasley Twins because it wasn't flashy or exploding nor did it change someones appearance no this was more thought out and rather spectacular he stood up decided to nip it in the bud before things got out of hand.

''That is correct Miss Black this is a very commendable thing to do, especially in light of missing out in the Quidditch match I also must thank you for including me, I do believe I've never heard my name in a song before, nor someone think me so wise, however, I must reprimand you for your insinuation and insults at your Head of the house and a member of staff that he doesn't bathe or wash his hair, he's a Professor and I can't have that'' He said looking at them all when he heard them all begin to protest, he put his hand up again ''However, because there were so many of you I won't take points I'll just leave you with this small reprimand and please don't do it again.'' before he sat back down and the entire hall burst into applause and laughter.

Minerva McGonagall had her lips pursed and was looking in the direction of her cubs she knew it wasn't the Weasley's it was Black

''So do we have any reason to not suspect our miss Black.'' Whispered Albus looking at his long time friend and Gryffindors head of house with twinkling eyes.

Minerva pursed her lips again ''No, it was her the pranks are more well thought out than the Weasley's.''

''It would seem she's channeling her parents more so her father, she does seem incredibly a lot like him in looks as well.'' he said softly and thoughtfully.

Minerva nodded sighing as she thought of Anastasia and Sirius ''Aye, and to think I'd escaped all this when the marauders left. It was bad enough with the Weasley's but they were easy to catch and punish, Black however ensures there's no way to hold her responsible.''

Abuse hummed ''It would seem that you have a little bit of a Slytherin amidst your Gryffindors Minerva.'' he said amused.

''Aye, it would seem so.'' and she went back to her meal she wouldn't openly admit it, but she found the prank entertaining she was impressed she was easily outshining the marauders, and it wasn't even Christmas and yes the marauders were being given a run for their money, she knew one thing she was going to end up loosing all her hair by the time Black's graduated and the way Potter's going well it's safe to say she's not going to get a quiet life anytime soon.

''Princess that was-''

''The best prank-''

''I've ever seen or heard-''

''You have got to tell us-''

''How you did it-'' finished the twins.

Arabella smiled ''I told you I would speak with you tonight.''

''Okay.'' and the twins walked away talking about the prank.

Arabella smiled at her three friends ''Sorry I didn't tell you that they'd be saying your names.''

Ron's face was just returning back to normal ''I can't believe that.''

''Oh come on, it was brilliant, just think Malfoy praising you!''

Harry nodded ''It was funny to see Malfoy looking like he swallowed a fly.''

''That was so embarrassing.'' Hermione said still red faced.

''Yes, well it was worth it and well, I also had to make it so it gave me cover because why would I put my name or others into the prank?''

''You could have been a Slytherin.'' Ron said between chuckles not noticing the stiffness coming from his friend.

''No, I'm a Gryffindor to the core, however It's not bad to be careful and subtle you know.'' she said quickly.

''Hmm suppose.'' Ron agreed as he went back to his food.

Arabella also turned to eat some food she was very hungry and still on a high from winning the match.

Hermione looked at Arabella and leant over ''Thank you.''

''For what?'' asked Arabella surprised.

''For ensuring my name was said you didn't have too.''

''Yes, I did Malfoy think's it's okay to taunt you because he thinks he's above us and especially you and well lets just say having him saying that a Muggleborn is smart, well it's really just the icing on top, while the others sang about Snape and Dumbledore, Malfoy was forced to praise us.'' she said with a smile.

''Still, thank you.''

''Sure.'' she said with a shrug of her shoulder, ''I can't believe it's Christmas in a few more days.''

''It's crazy.''

''I know, it goes so fast.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all liked this I know it's not a super long chapter, but while I've got this book, book 2 and half of book 3 typed up I still have to edit each chapter and I'm up to date so I got to do chapter by chapter and it takes a while, but I'm back and like I said above hopefully I'll get two more updates up before the 13/02/17. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep reviewing/commenting it means the world to me.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find it covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid while the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around and bounced off the back of his turban. The little owls that had managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they were allowed to leave again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes in the dungeons, and not just because he was a royal git no it was because of the coldness down there it was so cold that their breath rose in a mist before them as they huddled and kept as close as possible to their cauldrons.

''Knight to E-5'' Harry spoke and watched as a piece moved across the board.

Ron furrowed his brow as he thought for a moment ''Queen to E-5''

Arabella huffed as Ron's queen walked over and knocked Harry's knight away. ''Damn.'' he was really good at chess, hell she was good, but Ron has been just awesome ''Honestly, I swear your the best chess player I've seen Ron, I mean I'm good, but you...it's just stupid, don't worry about it Harry you've seen him play against me.'' she said chuckling.

Harry laughed along with them when they were interrupted ''That's totally barbaric!''

''That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed. Ron replied.

''See you haven't'' retorted Hermione causing Arabella and Harry to roll their eyes.

''Change of plans. My parents finally decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie.''

''And you?''

''Oh like I said my uncle Remus is away with work, Nymph is training and going on practice raids to test her and all that's left is my aunt and uncle, but they're happy for me to stay here, I'll be leaving tomorrow night but I'll be back the next morning Dumbledore's letting me floo home from his office.''

''Oh, I do hope nothing's wrong.''

''Oh no, it's just my godfather Remus he needs to see me it's just some forms and stuff since I've decided to live with him now and all.'' she lied easily.

''Oh, okay then, well since you are staying along with Ara and Harry you can help him, He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.''

''Aweeee but its Christmas! And I have a limit of how many times I can be exposed to the library.'' Ara whined.

''And we've looked hundreds of times!'' Harry told her.

''Not in the restricted section... Happy Christmas.'' Hermione told them before turning and leaving.

''I think we've had a bad influence on her.''

''I know, I knew we'd eventually rub off on her.'' Arabella said with a grin.

''Come on lets go check the library a little bit, then we can head back to the common room and have a legitimate claim to tell Hermione that we looked, we can look properly another day it's Christmas after all.''

Harry nodded, agreeing with that Idea, and Ron was just happy so long as he didn't have to stay in the library for long.

Soon enough, they headed off to the library to search all over again, she knew they weren't going to find anything ''Perhaps I could morph into Madam Pince and go to the restricted section one night it will be risky because the professors know when she leaves the library, but I think I can pull it off, it's mostly Filch and that flaming cat we need to watch out for and he's not going to do nothing when he see's who he thinks is Madam Pince.''

''Ara that's a brilliant idea, we could come to be your lookout or we can pretend you caught us snooping about and gave us a detention there and then.'' Harry told her

''Hmm, that could work, but just say that I'd given you detention earlier in the afternoon that way you don't' have to act suspicious you can come with me and help.''

''Good idea, now lets get looking because I want to leave soon.'' Ron warned them.

''I'm happy with that, come on.'' she said with a smile and they began searching through the books again.

''Harry! WAKE UP!''

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes ''Morning.'' he reached over and grabbed his glasses and he could see again ''It's too early why did you wake me up.''

''It's Christmas we got presents.'' Ron told him happily Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the end of his bed ''I have presents.''

''What did you expect turnips'' snorted Ron ''Should we see if Ara's up and wants to open her presents with us.'' Ron asked curiously.

Harry nodded ''We should she is on her own like us anyway.''

''Who's going to wake her up.'' Ron asked wearily.

Harry wasn't sure that was until Hedwig pecked his ear and then tapped the window with her beak ''Ouch hey! Watch it Hedwig.''

''What's wrong with her.''

''I don't know, what's wrong.''

Hedwig again pecked the window, trying to tell her human that she's woken Ara up.

Ron frowned ''Do you want to go wake Ara up for us.''

''Ron! She doesn't understand...''

''Are you forgetting that Ara can talk to animals,.''

''Yes in her mind''

''No, she spoke to her menace of an owl that one time remember! When she asked if he was getting on with Hedwig.''

Harry paused for a moment ''Will you go wake Ara up for us, please girl.'' he smiled when she hooted and quickly opened the window letting the bitter cold air in once she was gone he shut the window guessing Ara would bring her back to his room.

While Harry and Ron were happy Aarabella was not she was dreaming of her mother's death and the time they'd spent together before she was left parentless she was pulled out of her dreadful dream or nightmare depending on how one looked at it by a tapping on the window and hooting from Shadow ''Damn it Shadow I'm tired.''

_'It's morning human, Hedwig is here because her human sent her.'_

''Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you shadow' she got up and opened the window allowing Hedwig instance before shutting the window 'I'm sorry Hedwig I didn't know you were out there''

_'I understand human you were sleeping like my human was until the red haired human woke him up and they wanted you to go in the human's room.' '_

''Okay, thank you guys, I'll just get dressed and I'll go join them, would you two like to go explore the Owlery? Or spend time in the common room, I'll bring the perch down for you to share.'' she told them.

 _'Thank you human, I'd like that._ '

_'Oh yes, that means I can fly around and try peck the red hair humans hair, he gets so frustrated it's funny'_

''Shadow! Leave Ron alone, you already have the nickname menace your lucky he likes you''

_'It's fun to tease the red hair human you need to tell him that there owl is tired and getting too old for long distance travel, especially with how many times he is bringing those red shouting envelopes'_

Arabella nodded ''I'll talk to Ron and explain to him I'm assuming that's why he's terrible at landing, he's tired and old.'' when she got a hoot from them both she got up to get dressed.

She quickly grabbed her presents and the ones she got for Harry and Ron she'd given the twins there present it was the formula to her singing potion she'd played on the Slytherin's she'd had an elf leave it on the end of their bed, she looked down surprised at the bad wrapped one she knew that it was from Kreacher and she shook her head wondering what disgusting thing it was no doubt something foul he hated her and she hated the elf.

''I wonder how much longer-''

''Awe you missed me Ron.'' teased Ara as she burst through the door with a grin on her face.

''You're dressed already'' Ron asked shocked

''Yeah saves me getting ready later and well, I want food and after presents were going for breakfast because well lets just say Snape's got a Christmas present''

Ron gasped in shock ''No''

''What?''

''You sent Snape a present.'' Harry asked astonished

Arabella smirked ''No didn't say I sent it, now did I, and you didn't hear me tell you he had one either understand.''

Harry and Ron began rolling around laughing ''A p-pp-prank ha-ha''

''Yep, everyone deserves a present and everyone should be happy on Christmas simple as that really, now presents, open mine first guys.'' she pulled the two presents from behind her back ''I asked my aunt to pick them up for me I hope you like them.''

Ron took his present from Ara and smiled at the Chudley cannon wrapping paper ''How did you know these were my favorite team.''

Ara smirked ''I know everything ha-ha no only joking, I asked the twins.''

Ron opened the wrapping paper and his mouth dropped open in shock ''Wow''

Arabella shifted a little ''Do you like it?''

''Like it I love it how can I not it's an autobiography of the Cannons and all their players, it's got their individual stats and everything and I just love the scarf.'' he said, smiling as he placed them to one side lovingly he then opened his box of Bertie botts and thanked her again before looking at Harry ''What did you get mate?''

Harry smiled and opened his wrapping and an expensive broom repair and polish kit fell out along with a book all about Quidditch and the professional teams ''Wow thanks Ara this is great.''

Arabella smiled ''I'm glad you like it, I just thought it would give you a bit of information on the teams and stuff so you can see which team you fancy supporting until you can see a game, of course.'' she said with a smirk ''And the broom and the repair kit is essential to have.''

Harry grinned and handed her his present, he blushed a little bit ''Er, it's not much, but I couldn't go and get anything myself so I had to have it ordered.''

Arabella smiled, she wasn't stupid she saw how skinny he was and the clothes he were wearing on the train it was clear he wasn't looked after properly and most likely neglected ''You didn't have to get me anything, and I know, why do you think I had my aunt get me the stuff because I couldn't get what I wanted myself.''

She opened the paper and smiled inside was a large box of chocolate frogs ''Okay your forgiven for the troll, you've more than made up for me missing out on my sweets at the feast'' she said with a grin as on top of the frogs were a mixture of sugar quills, Fizzing Whizzbees, exploding Bonbons and acid pops ''Harry this is the best gift you could have got me I have a huge supply of sweets and chocolate they will last me at least two weeks maybe a month If I stretch it out.'' she said laughing.

Ron handed her his present ''It's not much.''

She opened Ron's and smiled another box of chocolate frogs which meant a lot to her as she knew that both of them couldn't afford anything, well Harry may, as he is a Potter and the Potters are part of the ancient and noble houses like the Blacks and one of the sacred five as they're called but the Weasley's it was clear they weren't a rich family, she felt kind of bad the amount of money, properties and land she has not forgetting a private Island and since her uncle is dead and her father in jail he's unable to claim any of it or head of the house leaving his only heir to inherit. ''These are great thanks Ron, so shall we open the rest of our presents.''

''Go on then.'' and they all began to open their presents showing each other what they got.

Arabella grinned when she opened her present from Nymph there was a signed poster of Aiden Lynch from Puddlemere whom she was a fan and supported along with England of course she'd gotten her a nice pair of Quidditch gloves that would protect her hands when it came to catching the quaffle and so on. She then moved on to the present from her aunt and uncle, they'd gotten her a pair of knee high pink and purple converse and the Led Zeplin T-shirt she'd seen a while back in London she then saw a bit of parchment attached to a long box.

_Kid,_

_Make sure you keep this on you at all times, and remember Constant Vigilance!_

Arabella couldn't help but chuckle she opened it to see a wand holster one that would turn invisible when applied to the skin and unable to be removed without her doing it herself it was a very practical gift and predictable it was so Mad-eye it was also what Aurors used.

''What's that?''

''Oh, it's a wand holster, Aurors use them, they strap onto your arm or thigh, the arm is better as you can reach it quicker, it basically secures your wand stops it being taken or summoned and remains invisible the holster will always be invisible and can't be taken off unless I do it, he's the head of Aurors and was my mum's boss and is now Nymphs' boss, he's a little mad, hence why he goes by Mad-eye but he was close to my mum she was his personal project he trained her up to be a hit witch as well as an Auror, and he knows I want to become one as well.'' She told them softly she wished her mother had kept hers on her that night, maybe she'd have been alive, _it's_ _your fault she's dead, she told you to run and hide and you didn't, you stated you wanted to help and she died trying to hide you_ she shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts and turned the present from her godfather.

She quickly opened the package and grinned inside was a big book of pranks, both magical and Muggle as she got some of her ideas from the Muggle world and adapted them and changed them to make them magical pranks instead it's where she got her paintball idea from, it was because of a game she'd seen advertised on a poster where they shot balls of paint from a fake gun at someone and they'd be splattered with paint. There was also a silver wolf, lion, and a broom charm she was confused as she didn't have a charm bracelet she looked inside and saw a small note that just said Merry Christmas and that's it, she shook her head and put it aside and reached for another present only this time she froze.

_Cub,_

_I know this will come as a shock to you, but in this box are some things of your mothers, and I know she'd want you to have it._

_Merry Christmas cub._

Arabella held back a sob she wouldn't' cry, she wasn't weak she blinked a few times and saw the boys looking at her in concern ''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure you've gone very quiet, I mean the other gifts you got are brilliant.'' Harry said softly.

Arabella put on a bright smile forcing her hair to turn to turquoise so they wouldn't' say anything as her hair had turned blue ''It's just a box of my mother's things or some of it Remus said she'd want me to have it, I guess it caught me off guard for a moment, I'll have a look later tonight or something or rather tomorrow as I'm not here tonight.''

''If you ever want to talk, I'm not good with these things, but I can listen.'' Harry offered.

''Yeah, me too.'' Added Ron nodding

''Thanks you guys, but I'm fine.'' She then looked to the last two which were from Remus.

_Cub_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you're having a good Christmas with your friends I'll see you tonight, now I know this will be hard, but your mother left this to me before she passed on and asked and made me promise that you would get this letter when you were in your first year at Hogwarts, and at Christmas so It is time you have it._

_Love Moony x_

She picked up the envelope that fell out of the letter Remus had written her and noticed her mothers writing on the front she placed it lovingly with her box of things they belonged to her mother to read later before she opened the other box.

_My Darling Sunshine,_

_In this small box you will see a silver charm bracelet attached with a diamond star, Dog, Lily, Angel and Stag it was bought by your father and was charmed to grow with you, he gave it to you for your first birthday, It's time you had it back, he'd want you to have it and I just want you to remember that he loves you, we both do and just remember two words and never forget those words when times get confusing 'He's Innocent'._

_It won't make sense to you yet my beautiful little girl, but in time it will just trust your heart and gut you are a smart intelligent girl, even if you are like your father and a major pranked in the making, I'm so proud that you are like your father it felt like I had a piece of him with me I still love him and always will darling, and I want you to look at things at all possible angles before making any decisions._

_I love you so much sunshine never forget that._

_Love Mum x_

Arabella frowned, she remembered those words 'He's innocent' before her mother had told her when she explained why her dad wasn't coming home, she told her ''daddy's innocent my baby, never forget that'' and she told her on different occasions, even the fatal night when they were attacked and her mother was killed she had muttered ''run, hide and remember he's innocent'' before she was dragged to the room by two Death Eaters while she was chased by her aunt up the stairs.

She opened the box and gasped inside was a beautiful thin silver charm bracelet that had a diamond star, a silver dog with gray gems for eyes next to that was an Angel, sun, Lily and Stag like her mother told her in the letter she understood that the charms meant something, she knew that her mother called her sunshine which meant the sun charm, her father was a dog Animagus' and used to call her angel as far as she remembered, the Lily charm she wasn't sure the connection on that one nor the Stag but it was beautiful and she loved it.

She pulled it out and added her new charms to it and smiled, this was given to her by her father, she looked over and saw that also hanging was a small pearl which she knew to be her birth stone for June and smiled, she opened it and went to put it on her wrist when she spotted the small plate attached to the clasp and her eyes widened. _A.E.A.B 19-06-1979 I'll always love you, love Daddy x_ was written on the clasp.

She was amazed by how special and how much thought he put into it, I mean he had her name, date of birth and a small message that obviously means everything to her and him. She was sad and confused how could a man who claimed to love her and her mother, who buys something like this take another person's life? who it was she didn't have a clue, but she didn't understand she was conflicted, however she would wear the bracelet and never take it off _'He's innocent' but what the hell can that mean... maybe mum will say more in her letter or box of stuff._ She mentally thought.

''That's a lovely bracelet who gave it to you.''

''Oh, uh my mum, she wanted me to have it back, apparently it was infused with a growing charm I had it for my first birthday apparently, but it was taken off one night before bed the night my mom died, she left it with Uncle Remus to return to me.''

''Oh, right.'' Harry didn't really know what to say.

''Yeah, only two more to go and we'll be done.'' she said with a smile.

Ron blushed ''I know who the lumpy one's off uh, it's from my mum, I kinda told her you would be staying, you to Harry, it's just she doesn't have a lot and she gets them for us all the time.''

Arabella and Harry smiled in in unison opened their presents she smiled inside was a purple knitted jumper with a large A knitted on the front and a box of cauldron cakes and homemade fudge she smiled ''Thank her for me won't you.''

''They're terrible, I know she always makes them for us all it's the classic Weasley jumper.''

Arabella grinned and put it on over the top of her shirt and smiled ''Shut up Ron it's great.'' she smiled ''There, that's better it's going to be cold, In the castle and outside after all I'm sure we could get the twins to have a snowball fight or something.''

Harry grinned also putting his own, however his one was red with a yellow H printed on the front ''She's right Ron it's great.''

''What did you get from your relatives, Harry.''

Harry held up a 50 pence piece Ron was fascinated while Arabella was appalled ''Seriously? That's all they got you what jerks I'm sorry Harry they're your relatives, but they seem like right gits.''

Harry smiled ''No, I agree, I hate living with them, they're terrible, I mean Muggle's are great don't get me wrong, but well, there are some that are horrible, I guess like there are some nice and horrible wizards and witches but my aunt, uncle and cousin are definitely horrible people.''

''Well, if you want and if they let you I'd be happy to have you over, you to Ron, Remus won't' mind and my aunt, Andy and uncle Ted said you were both welcome to theirs as well.''

''Cheers Ara,.''

''Yeah, you guys can come around to mine as well Mum and dad won't mind.'' Ron added with a smile.

Arabella looked down to the last present, which was just a note and empty parchment something about it however made her want to keep it private she looked at the note and was confused until she saw the last sentence.

_Princess,_

_You told us something when we spoke on your sorting day and you told me that your godfather and father created and came up with the idea of a map along with their two friends and also your mother, and we feel that it should be returned to its rightful owner the daughter of Padfoot and Godaughter of Moony! I'm sure you know the password, we managed to find it in our second year during detention, Filch has a draw full of confiscated things and we found this with some strange writing took us a week to work out the password to access it and now it's yours._

Arabella couldn't believe her eyes the map! The twins had found the map and gave it to her, she looked at it in awe she was relieved but she wanted to keep it a secret for a little bit get to know every place first and maybe she'd share it with the boys then but for now it was the only connection she had to her mother and father. She also couldn't wait to do more pranks and have more adventures she took it and placed it with the rest of her gifts she'd take them to her room before going for breakfast when she saw Harry holding a lumpy package.

''Hey, you got one more what is it.'' Ron said surprised.

Harry frowned and picked it up, noticing it was very light, he quickly unwrapped it and something fluid and silvery gray fell out slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped ''I've heard of those!'' he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Bertie botts Hermione had got him.

''If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable, but totally awesome and adventure pranking material.'' she finished with a massive grin.

''What is it?'' Harry asked as he picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

''It's an invisibility cloak,'' said Ron, a look of awe on his face. ''I'm sure it is - try it on.''

Harry shrugged his shoulders and threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. ''It is! Look down!''

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

''There's a note!'' said Arabella suddenly.

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing, he had never seen before were the following words: _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well_. But there was no name he stared at the note, while Ron was admiring the cloak.

''I'd give anything for one of these.'' he said. ''Anything. What's the matter?''

''Nothing,'' said Harry confused. He felt strange who had sent the cloak? Had it really belonged to his father?.

''What's it say.'' Ron asked with a frown.

''That my dad left it in this person's possession before he died and that it was to be returned to me and I was to use it well.''

''Who's it from?'' Arabella said also confused.

''I don't know there's no signature.'' before anything else could be said, however the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and Geroge Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't' feel like sharing it with anyone else yet. ''Merry Christmas!'' they shouted before they turned to Arabella and run to her ''THANK YOU SO MUCH!'' shouted Fred.

''Uh, it's okay.'' she said chuckling.

''Why are they thanking you.?'' Ron asked confused.

Fred and George grinned ''Oh, she may have given us the formula and guide to the singing prank it's the best Christmas present ever!'' Geroge said pleased.

Arabella hugged the twins back ''It's fine, just don't share it with anyone else, I've jinxed it you won't be able to write it down or speak it to anyone it will just come out all back to front and won't make sense, it's just a way to assure my secrets don't' get out if I don't want them too, and I trust you boys to use it for yourself but not share it with anyone else!.''

The twins were stunned by the sneaky way she'd ensured they couldn't speak not that they would ''What if we wanted to tell Lee.''

''Maybe, I'd have to think about it, I don't know him that well and I don't know you that much either, but your pranksters and the marauders were your heroes and you were amazed by my prank creation so I gave it to you as a present don't make me regret it.''

''We won't.'' they chimed in unison.

''Good, also thanks it means alot.''

Fred and Geroge smiled in understanding before turning back to there brother and Harry and chuckling ''Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too like Ara!''

Arabella and Harry looked at the twins jumpers and saw they were wearing blue jumpers with one large yellow F one and one large yellow G on the other. ''Harry's and Ara's are better than ours, though'' said Fred, pointing at Harry's jumper. ''She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family''

''Come to think of it, why aren't you wearing your one, Ron?'' George demanded.

''Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm.'' Fred taunted.

''I hate maroon,'' Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head

''You haven't got a letter on yours.'' Geroge observed.

''I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge.''

''What's all this noise!'' Percy Weasley asked as he stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

''It's called talking and having fun you, know fun is when you laugh and do something not boring.'' said Arabella sarcastically. Percy was such an annoying prefect it drove her mad he was worse than Moony when he pulled the prefect mode as she called it. Which made Ron and the twins laugh.

''P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Princess got one.'' Geroge taunted.

''I- don't - wait'' said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

''And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either,'' said George

''Christmas is a time for family.'' Fred added.

''Right snowball fights anyone!'' the twins finally asked in unison and Arabella jumped up immediately ''Damn right, come on guys.'' she yelled.

Harry and Ron chuckled at their friend and got up and followed the twins out as they dragged Percy out of the room, she didn't have to worry about her presents as an elf would automatically place them by her bed and if they didn't it wouldn't matter as they were on Harry's bed so they'd be safe. They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater for a morning of fun before they would head in for Christmas dinner.

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside.

Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a real admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

''You having a good time Harry.'' Arabella asked nicely after pulling her own cracker with Harry.''

''The best Christmas ever, how about you''

Arabella smiled ''It's pretty good, hey you want to see something funny watch Snape's cracker.'' Just then they heard the bang of a cracker being pulled and a dozen bats flew out of it and around Snape's head and Dumbledore chuckled merrily as he pulled on the paper hat.

''That's brilliant, is that the present you were talking about?''

''Nope, Snape's other present is up at the table you'll see you'll probably hear his rage from the top tab-''

''BLACK! WEASLEY! TWENTY POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR!''

Fred and Geroge looked up in outrage ''You can't do that we didn't do nothing, we didn't send you the shampoo Professor! yeah this time it wasn't us.''

Arabella then stood up and agreed with the twins ''Me either Profressor perhaps it was from Malfoy, he is your favorite and clearly your his maybe he bought you the stuff he did after all with the rest of your house chant that strange song, and the bats flying around wasn't my fault either their magical crackers.''

''Professor you can't let him take points, it's not fair!'' said Ron.

Minerva McGonagall thinned her lips as she looked at Black and she knew it was her, she could see the slight tilt of the head, which strangely was the same thing her father did when he'd done something and pulled it off and was proud while not giving anything away as they couldn't pin anything on him as there was no proof but she was also trying to not laugh she often found the marauders pranks funny and clearly she was following in there footsteps and may be better.

''No, Mr Weasley, I won't' be letting him, unless Professor you can prove that they have done anything, then this matter is closed, after all your Slytherins did perform a song.''

Professor Snape looked at Black with hate in his eyes, he knew it was her, she was just like her father there was some of her mother in her as well as her mother was a prankster and smart, like the girl but the girl channelled her father more! He couldn't believe he was stuck teaching the spawn of one of his hated enemies. He turned back around bowed his head to Minerva and left the hall with his cloak billowing behind him and a couple of bats following behind much to the amusement of the students.

''Brilliant Ara.''

''I know, thanks.'' she said with a proud tilt of the head ''Ooo desert yay!'' cheered Arabella.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided on her head. When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over the Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

''Hey, guys as much fun as today's been I got to head off now, Dumbledore will be waiting for me, I'll be back early in the morning so I'll see you for breakfast, that's for sure, I'm just going to grab some things and I'll be gone.''

''Where are you going Princess.'' asked Fred

''Going on an adventure.'' piped George.

''I got to call to my godfathers he's in Bristol working there's just some paperwork I need to sign to do with me living with him and all that crap, it's confusing, but it will take a while as I hate to even think of signing or even do any work that requires effort.'' she said chuckling ''So Dumbledore said I may as well stay and come back first thing.''

''Oh well good luck then.'' the twins said with a smile

''We'll see you tomorrow Princess.''

''Thanks' boys'' she then turned to her friends ''Well guys, do you want to come with me to Dumbledore's?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Harry said happily with Ron nodding beside him.

''Okay, cool I'm just going to grab something and I'll be back.'' and she quickly run up to her dorm she needed to make sure the map was safe and protected, along with the rest of her stuff like her box and letter from her mother, she had decided to take some chocolate she had for her and Moony as chocolate was great for the lead up to the full moon she was leaving now to make sure Remus was actually resting up for an hour before he'd have to go and transform it was going to be a long, long night.

Soon enough she was back in the common room everything was put on her bed like she suspected she'd warded her trunk so everything was safe, she had her small box of 10 chocolate frogs from Ron and still wearing the jumper from Rons mum headed downstairs, her wand and holster strapped in and with her charm bracelet hanging she'd charmed it so it wouldn't get dented, scratched, burnt or stolen unless she removed it herself she wanted to keep it really safe.

''Right I'll see tomorrow guys.'' she then smirked ''Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' making the twins laugh as she left Gryffindor with Ron and Harry as they walked she entertained them by morphing. ''Do Snape.'' Harry asked.

Arabella reached out with her ever alert animagus senses and couldn't hear anyone and focussed on an image of Snape and felt her body change instantly ''Mr Potter, Mr Weasley just what do you think you are doing in the corridors, strutting about like you own the place.'' Arabella/Snape sneered

''Okay change back it's too creepy.'' Ron said shuddering and Harry nodding.

Arabella grinned and turned back ''You think that's bad, Nymph and I had a bet and I lost first and last one mind, I was pretty lucky in my bets, however she dared me to turn into a man and sit with all the men in Auror training, and believe me, I heard things and witnessed things that scarred me for life I was horrified and disgusted she'd dared me to go into the Mens showers as well where some guys were after the gym session I walked in only intended to be there a second. I was just about to leave when my uncle walked in naked I nearly fainted, he spoke to me looked at me strangely when I went pale and I ran away.'' she shook her head as if to clear away the mental images.

''I made sure I told Nymph she cringed and then laughed, but we swore not to tell him or my aunt what I did as it would humiliate Uncle Ted and piss my aunt off, but she'll bring it up sometimes and no-one understands what she's talking about and thinks she's being silly she'll make innuendos like when Uncle Ted told us he was gaining muscle and she casually slipped in oh we know don't we Ella! Uncle Ted looked confused.'' she said laughing slightly.

Harry and Ron were hysterical at her misfortune ''Oh-oh that's terrible.'' wheezed Harry.

''Alright, laugh it up go on! Never mind poor me who's scarred for life after seeing her Uncle naked in the changing rooms!'' she said disgustingly ''I'm ruined! And I'll never, ever get to live it down.'' she said sighing.

Ron looked at her suspiciously ''What did you do to her, though I'm sure you've done worse to her.''

Arabella grinned ''Oh of course I give as good I as get it's fun, however I don't tend to lose bets that often so she's careful in what bet she'll make usually we make silly ones because it's fun for us but when it comes to serious challenges she's careful'' she said chuckling.

Soon she stood outside the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office ''Well boys, I'll be off now I'll see you for breakfast yeah? I might be tired and a bit short tempered and have less patience for a while as you know I don't do well without sleep so don't take anything to heart.'' she warned them.

Harry and Ron grinned ''When are you never short tempered.''

''They should serve coffee in this place I tell you I'd be okay with a fix.'' she said, sighing ''Well, I'll say good night boys, stay out of trouble and I'll see you tomorrow.''

Ron and Harry waved and watched as she disappeared up the revolving staircase they waited till the statue shut again before turning back to head for their common room, they were looking forward to tomorrow when they'd see their friend again.

All in all this had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. It was not until he climbed into bed that he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. Ron, full of turkey and cook and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. However, Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. _His father's... this had been his father's_. He thought as he let the material flow over his hands, which was smoother than silk, and as light as air.

And well the note had said to use it well. He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. _Use it well_. Was all that kept popping into his head as if someone was whispering it to him. Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Ron grunted in his sleep. And Harry couldn't help it and found himself mentally asking if he should wake him, but something held him back - his father's cloak - he felt that this time - the first time - he wanted to use it alone. He briefly wondered what Ara's reaction would be to him sneaking out and chuckled, she'd probably congratulate him, then ask him if he found anything or did anything good before telling him that she'd be joining him the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys a nice long chapter this time, I'm afraid I won't be able to get another up before the 13/02/2017 as I'm going on Holiday to Orlando Florida, and will be staying in Universal Studios! I'm going to see the Harry Potter world again, I can't wait, there's been an expansion since the last time I went lol. 
> 
> So I decided to make this one an extra long one and will probably see about getting a chapter up around the 05/03/2017 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots and keep reviewing, I want those reviews I'm not getting enough and wondering if there's any point in continuing.
> 
> :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update and a longer chapter this time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep reviewing/commenting it means the world to me.

''Ah, Miss Black you here.''

''Professor Dumbledore, sir.''

''Good, take a seat, there's some things I need to discuss with you about this evenings activities.''

Arabella raised her brow at him ''And what would those things be a professor?''

Albus Dumbledore looked at Arabella and smiled a little ''I have received a letter from your aunt here this will make sense.'' he said handing the letter over.

_Arabella,_

_I know you are meeting with Remus tonight, however, I won't be able to come clean you both up and heal any cuts or scratches you get or heal any injuries that Remus most likely will get because St Mungo's have asked me to work the late shift as one of the healers are off so I'll be dealing with double the patients which means I won't' be able to get to you._ _Now I understand you hate Kreacher not that I blame you, so I have asked if Professor Dumbledore would have a house elf come to help you both the next morning, I know you will refuse help Arabella, which is why I wrote to the headmaster he's dealt with Remus before don't forget and I want you both safe._

_Good luck tonight, Remus has been checked on as you can guess he hasn't been resting or eating, so that's another reason I asked for an elf so it can help you both out before and after, I'll let the headmaster tell you the rest of the plan. You don't' have to agree I know that, but I hope that you do because you got to think if not for yourself but for Remus he needs the best possible care._

_Andie_

''What are your other ideas professor, I understand the help before, but the after part makes me think you have a plan.''

Albus Dumbledore smiled ''You really will make a great Auror one day.''

''Thanks' Alastor thinks so too, he's certainly forced fed me enough facts and information on Aurors.''

Albus chuckled ''Yes, my old friend has told me how good you are already and how you've been practicing along with Nymphadora he also said that you could show half of his trainees up which is a very high praise coming from the man.''

Arabella smiled ''Yeah, he's not so bad once you get passed the whole paranoid stuff, he shouts constant vigilance alot but he also uses it as an excuse when someones hurt... when my mum died I saw him when he came to help and he just said to me 'Constant Vigilance remember that,' gruffly but under the gruffness he's really a big softie at heart.'' she told him chuckling.

''Don't tell him I told you that he will deny it, but he will also be relentless on me as punishment I'll never be able to relax and always be on guard more than normal in case he randomly hexes me as he's always done as his way to make sure that being alert becomes second nature to me.''

Albus laughed at Arabella's comment and the observation she was very right he friend hid his true emotions behind his gruff exterior. ''So this plan.'' she asked him.

''Of course, I understand your current house elf you refuse to use.'' he said softly.

''Damn right Kreatecher is mad and I don't like him and he doesn't like me he worships my crazy ass grandmother I mean come on, who'd worship that mad woman!'' she said incredulously.

''She made my life hell staying with her, sure she didn't curse me she would just try cram pureblood crap down my throat and complain about my mum and dad and then go on about how I am the heir, so I have responsibilities to bring the Blacks back to great standing I intend to do that, but for good not bad I'll make sure that the Black name can hold it's head up proudly, considering my grandfather used to say 'A Black bows to nobody!' they certainly did a good job of it and half of them are dead or in Azkaban.''

She said shaking her head annoyed as she continued to complain.

''I am a Black and I hate it, but I am also proud I will not bow down to people I am my own person and as far as I'm concerned that is a true Black while the other houses like Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson bowed down and gave their money to Vodlemort they let there house down and so did the house of Black but I'm in charge of the accounts now and I will be head of house upon 17 and Countess of Blackmoor and Lady Black although I am the current heir and have access at least a little of it so I will not stand for the Black family name to be remembered as the family that did the bidding of some maniac.'' she told him shaking her head.

''No. I will make the other houses feel ashamed, I'll build a better name for the Blacks and make sure the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black can claim that title again, I'll make a bigger fortune and make the Black name a good name one a person will want to be connected to in some kind of way not fearing it. That and it would cause my grandparents and all the other Blacks before me turn in there graves, and that just makes it all the more fun and makes me determined to follow through with my plans.'' she said with a wicked smirk on her face.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling away, he could see that even Phineas seemed to be listening, but trying hard to not look as if he is ''That is a very admirable goal Arabella and I'm sure you'll succeed and won't give up.''

''Thank you and your right I'm not going down without a fight I'll never give up a Black never gives up the House of Black will be able to hold it's head up high again some day I will make sure it happens or die trying I am the head of it now and it's down to me to make it the noble house, it should be my Grandmother ruined the place never got to meet my grandfather, but from what Andie told me he wasn't as mad as my grandmother sure he was a pureblood bigot but he'd never have stood for his son and my uncle bowing and doing the bidding of Voldemort simply because of the Black pride.'' she said seriously before her eyes narrowed slightly.

''However, my grandmother was worse when he died and become more twisted and warped suppose that's what you get when you marry your cousin, I mean my dad is a Black on both sides, it's gross they were lucky Dad turned out as powerful as he did and when he married my mum who's a halfblood he produced me who's even stronger than he is, or so Alastor said when he tested my magic he said it was powerful now and it was just increasing all the time and that by the time I reach 17 and my core stops growing I will be more powerful than both my parents combined.''

Albus nodded ''I believe you will succeed as you say you don't give up, now I propose that an elf brings you to my office when Remus transforms back and then Poppy can heal him of any injuries he may have, and of course yourself she won't say anything nor will she need to know your secret, I think it is safer to keep it from the Ministry.''

''Couldn't' agree with you more, that the minister is a total idiot! How he become Minister I don't' know, I mean don't you have to have brains and at least be able to make your own decisions to be Minister honestly disappointing and so are there bloody laws I hate the ministry as far as I'm concerned the minister and the ministry are my enemies I would never ever help them no matter how much they wanted it, I'll be an Auror, I'll do my job and I'll be the best but that is all I will have to do with the place because the Blacks are not for sale for any price!''

''Very well, your happy with this arrangement, then.''

''I guess, although I'm sure I could heal the worse things myself''

''Let's just see what happens, hmm, you don't need to do it alone, you can ask for help.'' he told her gently.

Arabella snorted ''I don't' need help from anyone, Nor will I ask if I don't' wish to, however in this case I will allow and accept some help, but again as much as I hate to be a Black I guess you could say I have that too much pride in myself to admit to ever needing help, I have a few Black traits to be honest lets just hope I've avoided the usual Black madness due to inbreeding so closely.'' she said shuddering.

''Do you know I read the book on family history and rubbish and the other families just to make sure that I would never become too close to anyone that's close to me, I wouldn't want to end up marrying a cousin no matter how distant in the future if I decided to ever get married mind you and well all the families are connected somehow due to the inbreeding.''

''True, I believe you raise good concerns as of now I suggest you get going.''

''Of course, Professor, thank you for your generous offer, I will accept the help on behalf and for Remus not a like I need it.''

''Very well, off you go, and good luck.''

''Luck? I don't need luck, I'm a Black after all'' She said with the famous Black smirk in place and the proud tilt of the head as if daring him to challenge that statement he just bowed his head and watched her floo out his office before sitting down, he wondered what Phineas was thinking about the young Blacks plans he had a feeling if the slight acknowledging look he gave her and the slight look of approval that appeared when she said about how a Black bowed to no-one that he was impressed at least pleased that someone took their family name serious although he'd never admit it.

''UNCLE REMUS I'M HERE!''

''In the kitchen!''

''Shit Moony what the hell happened to you? You look like shit.''

''Oh, hello cub, nice to see you, oh, it's nice to see you too Uncle Remus and watch the language!.''

''Hello Uncle Remus and sorry forgot now what happened to you!'' she said, frowning ''You shouldn't look this band are you getting a fever are you sick?'' she asked approaching him.

''I'm fine.''

''SIT down Moony or I'll stun you and check you either way.''

Remus grumbled and sat down to allow her to check him.

Arabella frowned, taking his temperature and saw it come back fine, she then frowned at him ''You've not been eating properly or Sleeping have you!''

''I have been-''

''Bull shit Uncle Remus, it's me you're talking too, I can see it in your eyes you've hardly eaten, you've been working more than you need to I know you are, you can't allow yourself to relax your such a worry wart and in doing that you've neglected yourself I'm not impressed Uncle Moony I went away thinking I could trust you to at least look after yourself! You told me not to worry and then I see you like this and you wonder why I worry!'' she said, pacing and telling him off as if he's a naughty child much to the amusement of Remus.

Remus watched his cub with a smile as she ranted at him and scolded him as she paced Ana would be so proud of her daughter ''I'm sorry I know I let myself go a little but it's a habit.'' he tried to explain to her.

''Yes, well it's not like you need the money or have to work again is it In case you're forgetting I'm Heir the house of Royal and Black and both have more money than decent, but you are too proud and I understand that but there is no need to work yourself to the ground especially around the full Moon.''

''Okay, I'm sorry.'' Remus said holding his hands up still amused.

''Fine, now go upstairs to take a bath or shower and relax your tense, then you'll come downstairs, I'll do you a quick dinner and we can chill out in front of the tv or play a game of chess until it's time for the change!.''

''You really-'' he tried to speak but was cut off again.

''DO it Remus I won't ask you again now move!.'' she put her hand in her pocket ''Here it's lavender it's soothing put that in the water when you have a bath it will help you relax better.''

Remus just bowed his head and left to do what she said he smiled as he thought of the care she took of him she will make a great mother some day, but god help any boyfriend or husband, she has when she's 30 as she's not dating until then they were in for a shock that's for sure.

Arabella was just pottering about thinking on what to cook when she heard a pop she turned around ready to stun when she saw a elf she stowed her wand away ''Hello.''

''Hello Missy Black my names Darcy, I was told to come see youse and that I be helping missy with Mr Lupin.''

Arabella sighed ''Yes Darcy, and please call me Ara and him, Remus as for your help I don't' need you right now... actually, could you give this house a quick clean over and maybe straighten it out a bit make it more home like.''

''Of course Missy Darcy do that right away, Missy'' and she popped away to do her task.

Arabella sighed in relief when she was gone and it also meant that she could lighten this place up a bit as it was plain and boring. _Now then, what to cook, what to_ _cook_ , she wondered and then it came to her ''Aha grilled ham and cheese with soup that'll do the trick'' she muttered to herself and looked in the cupboard and shook her head she'd be asking Darcy to pop out and do a shop when she was done cleaning seeing as there was no ham. She pulled out the cheese, bread and frying pan before she pulled down a saucepan to heat up the chicken and leek soup.

An hour later Darcy was done and awaiting orders ''Okay Darcy here is a list of food could you do some shopping, and put the food away while I and Remus are detained, please, I would be most grateful,'' she put her hand in her pocket ''Here are enough Galleons for the shopping, thank you.''

''Darcy will go right away, Missy is no need to worry.''

''Thank you Darcy you are brilliant.'' she smiled when the elf popped away ''Excellent was looking better already.'' she then walked to the stairs ''MOONY FOODS READY'' she walked back into the kitchen and began to dish out the soup and place the two grilled cheese on the side, with a pile of bacon on the side as he liked his meat when it come to the full moon cooked and raw which is what she sent the elf to stock up on as well before she sat down with her own grilled cheese.

Remus walked in feeling relaxed and refreshed his nose picked up the smell of bacon and his mouth watered as he walked in to see a bowl of soup, two grilled cheese sandwiches a pile of bacon on the side and two chocolate frogs for afters ''You didn't have to do all this.''

''Well I have now sit and eat no stressing were relaxing Moony needs to relax as well after all you are both '' once he sat down she told him about Dumbledore's plan the elf that came and Andie's issues and saw him nod.

''I've sent her out to do a major shop so your cupboards and fridge should be fully stocked, I've also sent her to get lots of meat which I will store in your freezer, I noticed the guy has fitted in so all you'll have to do when you want it closer and on the lead up to the full moon is take it out and defrost it its' the best way to store food for long periods of time, I got steaks, sausages, bacon, pork, and burgers.'' she grinned ''I even got you some chocolaty things for you to enjoy.''

Remus smiled thankfully at his goddaughter he hated that she was caring for him at the age she was, she's just 12 and already comes to him for his transformations, then she makes sure he looks after himself, he felt unworthy and useless, she's wasting her life on an old would like him all of a sudden he jumped ''OUCH!''

Remus jumped again when she hit him with a stunning hex again ''Hey-Why-that hurt.''

''Because I know that look Remus Lupin, you are my godfather I don't care I'll always be there to look out for you three days a month, it's how family works you look after me, I look after you we look after each other it's a two way street, I haven't ruined my life nor have I missed out, regretted or regret ever helping I want to help and you're no monster nor are you old so get over yourself and stop with the self pity party yeah it don't wash with me.'' She told him sternly this was part of his transformation he ached and hurt and tended to get down around this time and she understood that, which was why she shouted at him and told him to get over it.

Remus smiled softly at her ''Your language has got worse.''

''Well, what can I say, I try not to but it's not like I have anyone there to remind me.'' she said chuckling.

''So tell me about Hogwarts, what did you get up to for Christmas.''

Arabella smiled and told him, she told him everything, the pranks she pulled on the Slytherins and Snape she told him that she shared her creation for the singing potion with the twins and how they were shocked when they learnt of her protections ''And then we had a snowball fight, of course the twins got detention for charming snowballs to follow Quirrell around and bounce off his turban you know he's the worst defense professor ever!''

Remus chuckled and smiled ''I'm glad to see you are settling in okay, and you've made friends, now I want the truth, what happened the night of the troll from what I can tell your friend Hermione isn't stupid.''

Arabella sighed and decided to tell him ''No, she didn't' go looking for the thing, Ron made some comments about her being a nightmare and having no friends because she's so bossy and such a know-it-all, she pushed passed, crying I slapped Ron of course and rushed off to make sure she was okay, which didn't' go well at first, she asked me if I thought she was a nightmare and I kind of told her that no I didn't' think that but I did find her annoying and sometimes to stuck up but It hadn't meant to come out like that, I got it right eventually.'' she said looking at her godfather.

''I explained that Ron's ego was bruised when she showed him how to do a spell in class and that she didn't' have to answer every question just to impress the teachers because she feels lucky to be at Hogwarts what with being muggleborn and all, I told her that she had a right to be there just as anyone else I also told her to lighten up a little, try and relax and maybe try not to look so smug when she gets something right I also told her to stop making it look like she was the only one who had a brain.''

She then smiled ''After that, she calmed down I told her I'd be her friend and we were about to go when the troll dropped by for a visit then the whole mess happened and she defended me and the boys and that's how the friendship fully started and she's mellowed a little she's not so strict although she does hero worship all authority figures nothing they ever do or say is wrong in her eyes, and one day she's going to be let down I just hope when it happens she can cope.''

Remus winced when he heard that his goddaughter had gone to comfort the upset girl knowing she wasn't great with emotions and feelings like her father and would make things worse as she tried to get her point across he was proud of her putting her discomfort aside to help a student, she clearly didn't like that much at the beginning ''I take it the boys saw the error of their ways later.''

Arabella chuckled ''They did the same night they were walking me to the wing not that I wanted to go but they made me and I had no choice bloody traitors although I made sure they knew they owed me big time for missing the feast and for not getting my food and chocolate fix I also told them they had some groveling to do to Hermione, well Ron especially.''

''I see well I'm proud of you to do something like that was very kind of you, I know you don't deal well with emotional people and the fact you put your personal feelings aside to help a fellow student whom you wasn't fussed off at first yourself was very thoughtful.''

Arabella shrugged her shoulders ''Ah, it wasn't that great, I just couldn't' let her cry like that and well, she's a Muggleborn it was bound to be hard on her thrown into a world full of magic, especially as she'll later learn that in most magical people's eyes she doesn't deserve to live or attend, and so I resolved to be her friend or try at least I won't' let her walk into all that crap alone she is actually quite shy and I think she's always been rather lonely so relied on books to help fill the void and no-one should feel like that.''

''Sadly, I think your right cub, there are very prejudiced people out there.''

''I know there is the Ministry and Minister they are just a few.'' she growled.

Remus nodded ''So what did you get from your friends.''

''Oh a huge box of chocolate frogs and a mixture of acid pops, exploding bonbons', sugar quills and fizzing whizzbees from Harry, From Ron a small box of chocolate frogs which I brought with me for us, his mum sent me a knitted Weasley jumper which I'm wearing with some homemade fudge, Ron wrote her to tell her about us and that we were staying apparently, he was shy because they don't' have a lot of money but I love it I think it's very thoughtful considering it must be a Weasley tradition from what Ron was saying.'' she said with a smile.

''From Uncle Ted and Andie I got a new pair of converse and led zeppelin shirt I wanted, Alastor got me a wand holster an Auror upgraded one and wrote constant vigilance as you could imagine and then obviously yours and this bracelet from mum that was given to me by my dad and Nymph sent me the usual along with a new back pack and hat.''

''And the twins?''

Ara froze for a moment should she tell Moony she had the map he might get funny about her having it ''Oh just some of their pranks.''

''Oh right well sounds like you did well.''

Arabella nodded ''Yeah, I got a gift from Kreacher, he sent me a dead mouse his idea of a sick joke no doubt crazy shit.''

''Cub!'' Remus warned when she swore ''And oh gross.''

''Yeah, shame I can't get rid of him, if I freed him, he'd just die'' Remus snorted knowing how much she hated the elf another trait she had in common with her father along with the dislike and hatred of Snape.

After he'd eaten, he saw the elf appear and put away the food shopping he felt like a naughty little child at the moment, but he couldn't stop smiling at her he then joined her on the sofa to play a game of chess and exploding snap until it was time for them to head out to the forest near by he watched as she put up repelling wards so people would stay well away and ignore any noise or howling.

Arabella and Remus sat on a log as they awaited the full moon and change she looked up when she heard Remus panting and changed instantly and watched the painful transformation and soon there was a fully changed werewolf in front of her. Moony gave off a howl and got a responding bark back as he loped after the dog through the forest and the night had officially begun, it would be full of running, warning, fighting and trying to control a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of that chapter, I'm back on track now, Florida was amazing, but I'm back and going to try to update more, since I've already got this book finished and book 2 and half way though book 3 lol, I just need to get them edited and uploaded but bear in mind I'm editing them myself I don't have a beta so I'm trying to go as fast as I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try update again in a week or even a couple of days, but I want you all to know I'm back.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots and keep reviewing, I want those reviews I like to hear peoples opinions it would be nice to have more.
> 
> :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update and a longer chapter this time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep reviewing/commenting it means the world to me.

Arabella/Elsa ran through the woods when she picked up the scent of a person and blood her doggy eyes widened after all the forest was large and she'd only warded part of it and she'd kept in contained in that area, but without his smell of blood wafting it would catch the attention of the Moony whose senses are more sensitive than hers.

''Ahwooooo'' Moony howled as he tilted his head back towards the full moon before he began to run.

Elsa began to bark and jumped on him when Moony took off towards the bleeding person she rushed along side and bit his legs, causing him to trip turn and slash at her sending her across the forest and into a tree she jumped back up and raced back at him jumping at his arm and pulling trying to bring him to the ground.

She managed to avoid his sharp claws again and then ran trying to lead him away, she and Moony fought back and forth for a while, but she needed to get the person away instantly or do something she wouldn't be able to continue forever, she jumped towards his face and slapped her paw across it enraging the wolf and distracting it for a moment which would give her time to run off in another direction change back to human and waft her arm about whilst rubbing her bleeding arm on a tree.

Which wasn't that far from Moony she then gave a quick howl and changed back when she heard his answering howl and then run off towards the person as she got closer she transformed again and cast the confundus charm on him using her wandless magic as it wouldn't be picked up by the ministry due to the trace that's on them until they reach seventeen and made the person think they had to leave and not come back ever again once the person left she changed back and ran off to find Moony and it was almost time to change back she needed to bring him towards the house.

An hour later and an exhausted and beaten up Elsa, along with a bleeding wound werewolf and she looked up and heard the familiar sounds of changing back and she turned around changing back and landing on the floor, holding her bleeding leg she waved her wand and her godfather was dressed again before she called for Darcy

''Missy calls.''

''Yes Darcy, can you get us back to the flat please, and ask the headmaster if he would come over please, that would be great.'' she said panting.

''Right away, Missy.''

Arabella tried to smile, but it come out a grimace ''Thanks.'' and she suddenly felt the pulling sensation of apperation and found herself relaxing on the one sofa with Remus on the other before the elf popped out to get Dumbledore. She leant down to look at the damage and knew she'd be alright when she was cleaned up and had her couple of wounds sealed and shut up, she knew she wouldn't scar anyway she'd just be a little stiffer than usual, that's all.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the cottage and looked around and saw his student and Remus on the sofa, his eyes softened when he saw Arabella leaning over Remus putting a pillow underneath him to keep him comfortable even though she looked to be struggling to stand ''Miss Black perhaps you should sit down.''

''Oh yeah, um I want myself sorted first so he doesn't see me like this you know how he gets, as you can see I had to get a little rough with him last night.''

''May I ask what happened.''

''Um, I put up a Muggle and a magic repelling ward with my windless so it wouldn't' be picked up by the ministry and I usually keep him contained in the sectioned off area, however the woods are huge and for some reason or somehow a man was in the woods he must have been there when the repelling ward went up I could smell the blood and knew Moony would too.'' she shook said looking at him.

''He began to rush off towards the person so I fought him and we got into a bit of a fight once I distracted him for a moment I run off changed back rubbed some of my blood on a tree howled and transformed when he came towards us and headed for the man I got there transformed confounded him and sent him away, making him never want to return again and then went and controlled Moony again and brought him back so when he changed we wouldn't have far to go, but as you can see it was easier to bring him here what with me looking like I am and all that.''

Albus Dumbledore was simply amazed by the skill and power the young girl had and she was only a first year he knew that Alistor praised the girl, but he thought it was just because of Anastasia but no he was right the girl is powerful and would only grow stronger, he smiled ''That was a very well thought out idea my dear girl, and very risky but you seem to have a good understanding.''

Arabella nodded ''Yeah, I did some research I asked Moody to get me some books so I could read up on whatever werewolf information was about, but it was all lies and just ways to make them look bad, so I wrote to the Macusa as you know in America, there are tribes who believe in the spirit of the wolf and I knew that blood was irrististable to him and Remus has no control and is following basic instincts which is of a wolf however being human gives it the more brain and skill to do these things so I just distracted the wolf with my own blood being closer to him and did the pack in danger howl.'' She told him shrugging. ''There are different tones to use that communicate with the wolf and Moony knows me as his cub and packmate but he's still unable to control himself so I called for help and run away tricking him once again, it was the safest option, Moony takes over sometimes and I've spoke with him, he calls me cub as well it's how I know that to the wolf I'm family and I get the protection I need.''

''Facinating I didn't know there were other howls.''

''Yes, there's a few it's a way to communicate with a wolf weather it is a werewolf or just a wolf there still the same and Remus and Moony are the same person regardless of how much he tries to separate the both.'' she told him wisely.

Albus nodded ''Well, let me see what I can do if there is anything I can do.'' he looked at her and shook his head ''I'll have to call for Poppy I think.''

Arabella shook her head ''No, it's fine, actually I'll just floo to Mungo's and see a healer or Andie and she'll fix me in a jiffy, it's just less questions to be asked then, and you can call Madam P over and she can heal Remus.''

Albus smiled ''That's a good idea, I can allow you permission to do that.''

Arabella nodded and conjured her Patronus ''Go to Andie and tell her I'll be through in two minutes!'' she watched as her playful dog wagged its tail and disappeared ''If you could just cast a numbing charm on my leg and arm that would be great I can floo then.''

Albus nodded ''Of course.'' he pulled his wand out and cast the numbing charm on the left leg and right arm before watching her limp to the floo.

''Thank you Headmaster I'll be back soon I shouldn't be too long I'd like to see Remus before I head back.''

''Of course you go I'll get Poppy over to see him while you are being dealt with.''

''Okay.'' she grabbed some powder and threw it into the fire ''St Mungo's'' and was engulfed in green flames.

''You are a smart, powerful girl Arabealla, very powerful indeed.'' Albus said after she left softly and with a bit of admiration he was pleased she was friends with Harry it was good that Harry had friends. He'd herd about the troll and knew that Ron had upset the girl and Arabella had gone to help console her even though she didn't' like her to start with and then she fought valiantly refusing to leave her friend and took the hits for her instead yes she was a very thoughtful girl, even if she'd go insane and never admit it if he told her. _Black pride indeed_ he thought amused before he sent Darcy to bring Poppy to him.

''Ah Poppy, would you mind looking over Remus for me, before young Miss Black gets back, I gave her permission to visit him over Christmas so he wouldn't be alone and she'd like to see him when she gets back from visiting Andromeda.''

Poppy Pomfery was surprised, but nodded ''Of course'' and stepped forward ''Where on earth did these bite marks and claw marks come from it looks like he's had another animal fighting with him and keeping him in line.''

''I don't have the faintest clue Poppy.''

''I've not seen marks like this since-since James Potter and the Marauders were back, In school when they used to get rough to keep him in line now and then.''

Albus's face didn't give anything away ''I'm afraid I don't' know Poppy.'' he watched as she began healing Remus and cleaning him up.

Meanwhile, at St Mungo's Arabella was having the same thing done to her and was explaining like she had with Dumbledore what happened and why she's in the mess that she is. ''Here, I got some of your potion creme here I had a feeling I'd be seeing you.'' she said holding out the oily thick cream in a vial.

Arabella sighed and took some of the creme and rubbed it into her magic curse wounds up her arm and watched it absorb and her scars stopped twinging ''Thanks, I guess, and yeah, I didn't want Madam P questioning me it was easier this way have her heal uncle Remus becuae she's used to it but keep me out of it.''

Andromeda nodded ''Fair enough, I can't do anything about the small scar above your eyebrow, but it's only faint and it will fade soon enough, maybe in a week the pinkness will go and it will be just that, a small scar that no-one will see unless they are close up and know what there looking for it really is small.''

''Oh, that's alright, what's one more scar going to do.'' she said chuckling.

Andromeda clenched her jaw thinking of her sister and how if she ever saw her again she'd bloody kill her. ''Yes, true, now then how was Remus.''

''Battered, bloody and bruised poor Moony really had a rough night and poor Remus got the stuffing knocked out of him.''

Andromeda nodded in understanding ''He'll be alright when he's had his chocolate fix, now then just how bad was he when you got to him, the last time I saw him when he came to see you in the hospital, I warned him to look after himself he said he would and I told him you'd be mad if he didn't.''

Arabella chuckled ''He looked like shit I know, I know, Language, but he did so I commanded him to go bath and relax, then I sent the elf Dumbledore sent me to go get shopping so he's got enough food to last him for two months maximum before he has to go shopping or I have food shopping collected for him again and the freezer is full of frozen meat for the lead up to the full moons so he's prepared and has food in the place.''

''Good, well, I got to get going I got a patient to see, I'll see you soon, be good at school and thank you for my perfume I love it, and Ted loves his James Bond box set and brief case.''

''Good.'' she got up and gave her aunt a quick hug before leaving for the floor again to go back to the flat. ''Hello, I'm back-Oh, hello Madam P how is he?''

''Good morning, Miss Black, Mr Lupin is doing fine, he'll be a bit sore and bruised with a headache, but he'll be okay after some rest, and food.''

Arabella nodded ''Right, well cooked breakfast it is then, would either of you like a cup of tea or coffee? Or some breakfast perhaps? I know it's early, but he needs to eat and I may as well have food before I go back and meet my friends in the great hall.''

Madam Pomfery shook her head ''No thank you Miss Black I must get back, but thank you.''

''Sure, headmaster?''

Albus Dumbledore shook his head ''No my dear, I shall be heading back the headmaster has to be seen at most during breakfast.''

''Ah, right okay, I'll see you in the Great Hall then.''

''You shall, good morning, Miss Black.''

''Morning Headmaster.'' she watched him floo back to Hogwarts before heading for the kitchen to brew a strong cup of coffee for them and cook up some breakfast she knew one coffee wasn't going to be good enough to keep her happy she was knackered unlike her godfather she couldn't' go lie down and catch up on sleep she knew one thing she'd be ready for bed tonight.

Once she made the coffee, she began to make the cooked breakfast she put some sausages, bacon and egg into the pan before she put the toaster on and got the plates out and set the small dining table for them, Remus was still asleep she would wake him up when breakfast was done, after all it was only quarter to six and breakfast at Hogwarts didn't start until eight so she had a little time for breakfast, coffee and a shower before having to leave for Hogwarts so she could let him sleep until seven at least this was why she loved magic as she could cast a warming charm on the food and coffee and it would stay the same temperature so she can have that shower.

Remus was beginning to stir and his nose soon caught the smell of bacon, coffee and sausages and his eyes opened, he looked around and was aching all over more than usual, he stood up and looked in the mirror to see fresh marks on his face clearly from Elsa, he'd have to glamour them while at work until they faded away, he yawned and walked through to the kitchen to see his goddaughter dressed in her jeans, converse and her Rolling stone's T-shirt with a leather jacket that came to the waist turn around to place the food on the table and he gasped.

''Oh, I was just coming to wake you, I decided to let you sleep so I got a shower and dressed first.''

''I'm so, so sorry.''

Arabella rolled her eyes ''Oh, don't' be I'll put bruise salve on me before I leave and they'll be gone by the afternoon.'' she sat down, placing the breakfast in front of him along with a cup of coffee ''Now eat.''

Remus began to eat his breakfast before he spoke again ''So what happened, I know Elsa had to be rough with Moony last night and he was rough with you even if you are pack.''

''Oh well it turns out some guy was in the woods already when I put the wards up and was bleeding I picked up the scent and then you did and you went crazy, I tried to hold you back, but you were totally out of it you saw me as challenging your authority, even if I am your pack and your cub in Moony's eyes, I'm still to obey you as you are Alpha, and with the thirst for blood well you were unreasonable, so we fought a little you flung me about scratching me you know, then I managed to confuse you by pouncing at your face and scratching you.''

''What happend then.'' He asked worried.

''I run away transformed rubbed blood from my open wound on a tree howled saying I was in trouble and needed help and then when I heard you howl back, I changed and ran towards the man and again changed back, but cast the confundus on him and had him leave the woods not wanting to ever return before returning to calm you down and lead you back ready for when you changed back, then Darcy had Dumbledore come here with Poppy to fix you up while I went to see Aunt Andie at Mungo's to patch me up quickly and to avoid questions from Madam P.''

Remus paled considerably as he heard what happened ''Oh Merlin.''

''Hey, it's okay, I'm okay, your okay and that man's okay, I healed his leg and he left perfectly fine, it's the first time anything happened and well this is a new area Uncle Remus, it's not our usual, it's not at your cottage where the woods are never visited because of the many made up horror stories and repelling charms around the place.''

''I guess It's just I'm so dangerous you shouldn't come with me anymore, it's not safe.''

''Remus stop right there! When I can, I will be with you helping out like I did yesterday, I got to spend Christmas with my godfather! And I spent time at Hogwarts with friends I couldn't' have had a better Christmas we'll find a way to control Moony, I'm sure we will there's bound to be a potion or something out there that can at least let you keep your mind while your Moony.'' she told him ''That and you know that only an animal or animagus can be in the presence of a werewolf, if I was human, although I'm pack and Moony might be okay, it would still be more risky and I wouldn't do that to you not while you are Moony and have no control over what happens.''

Remus sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with her ''I still feel bad because you look exhausted and now you have to go back to Hogwarts and you won't get to catch up on sleep.''

Arabella chuckled ''I'll sleep tonight, it's fine and it's Christmas no lessons so I'm happy, besides, I've warned my my friends that I am not going to be great for a few hours today as I'll be tired so not to take anything personally and ignore me if I'm a bitch to anyone.''

Remus chuckled ''I pity your friends, they clearly haven't experienced a sleep deprived you have they.'' he chuckled again ''Boy are they in for a first hand experience and in for a shock and the lesson of a lifetime.''

Arabella glared at her godfather before laughing with him as she drank a second cup of coffee ''I can't believe Hogwarts won't serve coffee, they really, should I mean Pumpkin Juice is great but I need coffee in the morning hmm I wonder.''

Remus looked at her puzzled and saw the devious expression on her face, one he'd seen on Sirius face when he came up with a plan a sneaky one ''Oh no, whatever you are wondering don't' think about it.''

Arabella looked at him ''you don't' know what I was thinking.''

''That glint in your eye is enough to tell me it's something against the rules.''

''Well, I don't' know if it is against rules, I was thinking of taking a bag of instant coffee with me, along with a mug and all I have to do is put water into the mug and heat it till it's boiled with magic and then add the coffee mix it up and then it will be done sure I like milk sometimes, but I can drink it black besides, it's stronger that way and it may not be as good a freshly ground coffee but it will do just enough for me to get my fix in the morning and since they don't serve it at Hogwarts it doesn't mean it's against school rules.''

Remus was surprised at her plan and he wondered why any of the marauders hadn't thought of that when they were at Hogwarts, sure they snuck firewhiskey and butterbeer from Hogsmead but that wasn't until their fifth year and up. ''Huh, I can't believe none of us ever thought of that.''

He didn't say that her father had as much a coffee addiction as she did he had tried to keep the stuff from her, but one time she had been out with Tonks and she had coffee and she wanted to try some and had instantly liked it, and she'd started drinking half cups with lots of milk and a little coffee, but as she got older and become an animagus and would go out with him she would have a coffee to help her stay awake and they all figured that there were worse things one could become addicted to.

''Because I'm just super cool,'' she said, chuckling ''So are you still against me and this plan and that I'm breaking the rules.'' she said smugly.

Remus rolled his eyes ''It's not as bad as I was expecting and there may be no rules against it but I don't know whether it would be a good idea you could still get into trouble.''

''Oh please, your telling me that the staff don't' drink Tea or Coffee? They just drink Pumpkin Juice all the time while at Hogwarts.''

Remus raised a brow ''Alright, you have a point, but you are only twelve Ara and too much caffeine is bad for you and gives you more energy than you actually need.''

''I don't' care to be honest, it keeps me going in the mornings it will be a lot better for the health of the students if I'm not grumpy, they benefit just as much as me, I won't drink it all the time and I'm not addicted I just like a cup in the morning to wake up that's all.'' she said looking at him seriously.

Remus sighed ''Fine not like I can stop you, don't let the professors catch you.''

''Uncle Moony are you forgetting I'm a Black and awesome, I also am more subtle and careful than the marauders were.'' she said with a smirk.

''You know it's no wonder the hat thought about Slytherin you can be sneaky sometimes.''

''True, yes and it can come in handy, but I'm more Gryffindor.''

Remus nodded ''You are very Gryffindor you are brave and courageous.''

Arabella bit her lip ''Moony when I was under the hat and we had the argument about not putting me in Slytherin when the hat chose Gryffindor it said I was going to need all the courage and strength I could get and then wished me good luck if that wasn't' confusing enough Harry later told me that the hat warned him and told him that he would do well to keep me as his friend no matter what it was totally confusing I know the hat has been known to say things sometimes like warnings from what I heard but I don't get it what on earth could I need all my strength and courage for?''

Remus sat back, puzzled ''I don't know cub, I'm not sure I've heard the hat during its song at the sorting change to warn people sometimes, but never have I heard of a hat individually warning someone nor wishing them luck before, especially not to people who've never met or spoke before that moment standing in the hall to be sorted and for it be related to the same person.''

Arabellla's hair turned purple in her confusion ''Then why would the hat say something like that? What does it mean? Is something going to happen or happening that will involve me somehow or Harry?'' she asked confused and frustrated.

Remus shook his head ''I don't know why the hat said anything, I don't know what it means and I don't think anything's going to happen, perhaps the hat could see you were fed up of people judging you by your name and what happened all those years ago maybe it was the hats strange way of encouraging you.''

''How do you explain what it said to Harry then?''

''Maybe Harry's lonely, maybe he doesn't have many friends, from what you said in the letter his family sound fairly awful to him or not really bothered with him that much so maybe the hat sensed he was lonely and the same with you and decided that you would make good friends since you'd already struck up some kind of connection even if it wasn't serious and just two strangers talking.''

Arabella nodded ''I suppose so.''

''I wouldn't worry about it, honest think nothing of it, now I think you should get a move on you did say you would meet your friends for breakfast didn't you.''

''Yeah, I guess, although I won't be eating anything.'' she then turned around and summoned the instant coffee ''I'm taking this is that okay? I mean you got fresh coffee beans anyway.''

Remus smiled ''Take it, just take it easy and that's the only bag you're allowed the entire year got it.''

''A year serious? Know how about every holiday I renew it since I'm away for eight months out of nine.''

''Fair enough, now get a move on.'' Remus stood up and hugged her, his arms coming to rest around her small waist ''Your growing up the cub.'' he said softly ''Have fun, and be safe.''

Arabella smiled ''I will see you Uncle Moony and I want you to look after yourself more I mean there's food here now so there's no excuse.''

''Yes boss.''

''Good don't let me see you in such a state again Moony I mean it.'' she warned

''I wont' now go!'' he said with a shake of his head and watched as she flooed back to the headmasters office and chuckled as he walked out the kitchen to wash up. However, he couldn't' help but find his curiosity peaked at his goddaughters chat with the hat he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he washed up and decided he'd go and catch up on his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try update again in a week or even a couple of days who knows.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots and keep reviewing, I want those reviews I like to hear peoples opinions it would be nice to have more.
> 
> :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update and a longer chapter this time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D And keep adding Kudo's/commenting it means the world to me.

Arabella approached the great hall and saw her friends were in a deep discussion, Harry looked a bit down though, which was odd she walked up slowly and caught the tale end of Ron's sentence which made her curious ''Come round my place this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about Flamel though.''

''What might show us only dead people?'' Arabella said as she leant between them stealing a bit of bacon from Ron's plate and getting her hand slapped for it and making both boys jump in fright.

Harry began telling Arabella about what happened. ''So I went to the restricted section using my dads cloak last night when Filch came in after hearing some book scream when I opened it, I ran and the lamp broke that I was using as I run passed filch and out of the library I went to turn the corner and heard Snape and Quirrell, he was asking Quirrell if he knew where it was and how to get to it. But Professor Quirrell was pleading with him and telling him he knew nothing that's when Snape said remember where your priorities lie, he stopped talking though when Filch appeared telling them both that a student was out of bed and they took off looking.''

He shook his head ''I slipped into a room to hide, however when I turned around I was in a classroom and there was some kind of mirror and I saw my parents, it was amazing, I told Ron this morning and we're going back down tonight, I'd love to see what your mum looks like, I said I'd like to see the rest of the Weasley's as well which is why Ron said to just go round his.''

Arabella was shocked, confused, amused, and curious ''Okay, okay lets go through this bit by bit, so what actually happened with Snape and Quirrell what did you actually hear.''

''That was it Snape was threatning him over something, Quirrell was denying what ever it was and seemed confused but Snape wouldnt' let up on him.''

''Hmm slimy bullying git, although I want to know what he was talking about.''

''Well maybe I would have heard more but I let out a breath I was holding and he must have sensed something he went to reach out, luckily I stepped back, which is how I ended up in the room when he turned back and told Quirrell that they'd be having another chat soon when he had time to decide where is loyalties lay and thats when Filch came and they run off leaving me with the mirror.''

I agree with Ara why was he threatening Quirrell.'' Ron asked confused.

''I don't know, but I think it has something to do with what's hidden under Fluffy and it's to do with Flamel and we can't work anything out until we know who this guy is and well, I think Quirrell knows about it and Snape's trying to find out what it is so he can steal it or something.''

Arabella frowned she was confused it didn't sound good she must admit, but something about the things that were said didn't sound so much as threatening someone but more of a warning to back off or something she shook her head and turned her attention back to this mirror ''Er what did this mirror look like? I mean, why was it in the classroom where were you.''

''I think I was in the fifth floor corridor and I don't know it was a curved mirror huge standing one it had words arching over it, I don't' know what it said its' some different language, but I saw my parents and some other people on both their sides, but I couldn't see them, And Ron wanted to come to see my mum and dad so do you want to come.''

Arabella nodded ''Yes, I'll come.'' however, while she was curious, she was also concerned as well, seeing your dead parents standing beside you in a mirror sounded dodgy, she'd grown up knowing all the dangers of cursed objects and to never use anything that can write, talk or answer back or seem to have a mind of its own because its' dark magic and stupid to mess with things.

''So you went on a little midnight adventure.'' she asked amused trying to shake the doubts from her mind. ''I'm so proud of you you rebel you It's so much fun going on an adventure, especially when you're not supposed to and know you could get into trouble, it's the thrill and it gets your adrenaline pumping especially when you had a close call don't' it.''

Harry nodded ''Oh my heart was certainly thumping like mad.'' he said, chuckling ''But I got to admit it does kind of feel good.''

Arabella laughed ''Finally, he see's the big thrill it is for me and why I find it so much fun, we'll make a major pranker out of you, and you can count on being dragged in as well Ron.''

''Oh no keep me out of your pranks I get enough with the twins.''

''Yes, but just think of the experience you'd be getting and from whom, I'll be teaching you so you'll be learning from me'' she said, pointing to herself ''Whom your twin brothers beg to tell my secrets too, but I refuse my father along with my godfather were inspirations for them, or rather the group they went around in called themselves Marauders major prankers back when they attended and the twins worship them I've been brought up by one and have blood from the other.''

Harry chuckled ''Imagine getting the twins back Ron.''

Ron's eyes gleamed a little ''Okay, I'm sold it would be nice to prank them back.''

''Well, I'll just give you help now and then, I'll give you something and you can execute it, I'll just make sure there's no way they'd be able to pin it on you and then you can reveal to them just who pranked the so called kings of pranks.'' she said laughing ''So, have I missed anything since I left yesterday?''

''No, not really we talked with the twins a bit till they went off to cause trouble, then we played some chess and went to bed, well I did Harry went out.''

Arabella nodded ''Cool, so there wasn't anything in the restricted section then?''

''Nope, nothing, just a bunch of evil books one ate my eyebrow I got it back, of course, than the one that attracted filch screamed as a face popped out of the pages before I slammed it shut and put it back.''

Arabella frowned ''I can't help but feel like I've read it somewhere or heard him mentioned somewhere and quite recently as well, or rather before the sorting I can't explain it.''

''Me too, that's strange I could have sworn I've read or seen his name somewhere he sounds familiar.''

''Hmm, maybe Hermione's had more luck with her parents.'' and then she facepalmed herself ''Shit! Damn, damn, damn!''

''What?'' Ron asked confused

''Uncle Remus I should have asked him, he probably would know he's like Hermione guys and he was a prefect only he used his prefect cover to give cover and alibis for his friends while they played pranks after all, who would suspect a prefect and top student of pranking and lying to cover for his pranking buddies so he's like Hermione but was more relaxed about things.''

''Oh, that sucks, never mind though we'll find him, he can't be that hard to find.''

''Hmm, I guess, so what's the plan until tonight?''

''Dunno, was going to have breakfast first why are you alright, I thought you would be grumpy and well don't take this the wrong way, but did you sleep at all last night you look like you've done a round with a boxer.'' Harry said gently not wanting to insult or anger her.

''To answer your questions, I won't be later I'm okay for now becuae I've had coffee this morning your second question, no I haven't been to bed all night and I'm shattered hence the coffee that and I have to have a coffee every morning and it's been killing me not being to have any but I've found a way to get me some so I'm not worried.''

''How?... do I even want to know.'' Harry asked amused.

Arabella grinned and told them what she's doing and her reasoning behind it and also about there not being any laws or rules on it so she was doing it ''So with my coffee fix I should be able to function a bit better even if it's not as great as fresh ground coffee.''

Ron was stunned ''I didn't think of it like that.''

''Exactly it has just come to me when I was contemplating my situation, and when I told ucnel Remus he too was shocked he hadn't thought of anything like that and told me I couldn't get any more until the holidays so I had to make it last because once it's gone it's gone and that's it so I'll be drinking it just in the mornings.''

''But how will you boil the water?'' Harry asked confused

''With magic, I'll use the argument I spell which will fill my mug with water and then I just hate it and I'll have instant boiling water I just add my coffee and it will be done.''

''Oh.'' said a surprised Harry

''Yeah does either of you like coffee or tea?''

''I don't mind tea now and then when I can get some never tried coffee, I never liked the smell it put me off I think.''

''Oh ho you don't know what you've been missing, I am one day going to introduce you to coffee Harry, you too Ron but when I can get you the proper stuff a lot better than the instant stuff.'' she then looked at Harry ''So why do you look like a ghost.''

''Huh.''

''You seem distracted and look like a ghost.''

''I'm fine.'' Harry told her with a smile

''He's been funny most the morning well quiet and all.'' Ron told her.

Arabella frowned _could this be to do with the mirror? And seeing his parents? It would certainly be enough to make anyone miserable,_ she thought, but something was telling her that this mirror thing was bad news and that she didn't want to see what was in it if she went as she wouldn't want to see her mum not really it would be too painful but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to forget about it she knew she'd be joining them and looking in the thing. ''If you are sure your okay, Harry.''

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks.'' Harry was fine the only reason he was nervous was because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to find the mirror again. ''So how did everything go last night?''

Arabella smiled ''Oh, it's all sorted yeah, everything's dealt with now apart from the no sleep thing.''

''Oh yeah, why didn't you get any sleep again?''

''Oh, we had a movie night we stayed up had popcorn and relaxed, it was our little thing Uncle Remus continued it after my mother we would now and then get together and watch movies and since it was Christmas and I was there for the night anyway we watched some films.'' She wasn't lying, they had done that on many occasions, Christmas and new years when there was nothing else going on and she did use to watch films with her mum when she was' working which was rare and special as she was always busy they just hadn't done it last night because other things were in the way.

''That's nice,'' Harry said gently ''What did you watch?''

''Oh, we watched some Christmas films, we watched the classic Grinch, Scrooge Home alone, which is in my opinion the best Christmas movie you can watch here, bringing a number 2 out next year lost in new work so it was a good night.''

''I've never seen Home Alone, but apparently it's funny, well my cousin Dudley was laughing a lot.''

Arabella nodded ''Oh, you have both got to watch it the kid in it sets up lots of traps to catch these burglars who are trying to rob his house after he's left all alone when his parents go away and there comical, funny pranks painful for the person who's hit or caught by them though.'' she then grinned ''Although the film did give me one idea for a prank once.''

Harry, Ron and Arabella were all laughing as she waited for the boys to finish breakfast ''Come on Harry eat something or I'll force you again.'' she watched as Harry glared, but put some bacon and sausage on his plate ''Good your learning.''

Harry sighed and began to eat because he knew that Arabella didn't joke around and she would force feed him like before, so he did as she told him and he had to admit he was hungry.

Arabella could feel the coffee wearing off and she was getting bored now and she wanted to do nothing but sleep.

Later that night Harry woke both Ron and Arabella up and they met in the common room ''Are you ready.''

Arabella nodded ''Yeah, I guess come on, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get back to bed.''

Harry nodded, he put the cloak over them and they snuck out of the portrait and into the halls. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

''Stop complaining Ron.'' Arabella said, sighing she was tired and irritable, she'd been up since last night and up all day and she was tired.

"No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere." They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here - just here - yes!" They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. "See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything."

''Yeah, me either Harry.'' Arabella said as she looked at the mirror it looked familiar she remembered seeing it somewhere she couldn't' place where and was trying to think.

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."

"I can only see you." Ron told him

"Look at it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside, putting Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Arabella went and stood by Harry and watched curiously to see what would happen.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion while Arabella meant it in a 'are you joking' kind of way. ''Let me have a look.''

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

"Don't push me -"

'' _BOYS!_ '' whispered Arabella angilry, but all she was going to say was cut off by A sudden noise outside in the corridor which puts an end to their discussion. The boy's hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!" Harry said moving.

''I'm going to stay a minute I've not had a look yet, I'll make my own way back, I know how to get back, you go.''

''But-''

''No go you two just have the cloak I can morph into a professor don't forget.'' she watched as they began to leave.

Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

Arabella quickly shrunk back into the shadows and watched as Mrs. Norris left again, she waited and reached out with her enormous senses and couldn't' hear Filch so walked towards the mirror ''Okay come on just stand there.'' she walked forward and stood there.

Arabella froze there in the mirror was her mother, she was standing next to a man that looked like her and she realized it was her father there was a little boy in-between them that had turquoise hair like she had when she was happy he must have been about four and she froze this was her little brother. She remembered her mum telling her when she was little that there was a baby in her mummy's tummy, she never understood at the time and clearly she never gave birth to her brother she never got the chance, but now she remembered why her mother never got to give birth because Bellatrix killed them both ''Mum? Dad?'' when she saw them nod, she looked again ''Is this my brother.''

When she saw her mother nod with sad eyes, her hair turned to blue that was until she saw more people emerge some standing on her mother's side and one on her fathers side that one was looked younger and looked a lot like her father there was also another younger looking boy on her mothers side as well she then saw her godfather approach only he wasn't gaunt looking nor was he covered in fresh scars he looked healthy and young again.

He looked like... like he never had Lycanthropu and her eyes widened, her godfather was healthy again, but it didn't' make sense her father was in jail, her mother was dead as was her brother and Remus had Lycanthropy. Like Harry said how can it be the future if her mother and brother are already dead.

Just then she heard a commotion ''Who's in hear show yourself!''

''Shit Filch he's such a pain in my arse, hold on mum I got a pest to get rid of'' she said and morphed into Professor McGonagall.

''Ah hah, I got you now.''

''I beg your pardon Argus, you have no-one now what are you shouting about you'll wake the students.'' said McGonagall/Arabella.

''Oh, Professor McGonagall, I heard some noise coming from here like talking Mrs. Norris came to me.''

''Perhaps you should have the cat put to sleep clearly it's children catching senses are on the way out, it gave you false information. Now why don't you go and do your job I've got everything under control here and I'll check the Gryffindor tower before retiring good night Argus.''

''Yes, Professor good night'' grumbled Mr Filch as he walked away with the cat.

Arabella shook her head ''What a total wanker that bloody cat is really beginning to piss me off.'' she said out loud, and under her breath '' _Maybe I'll hex the cat_.'' she shook her head and looked back at the mirror to see her little brother laughing his hair turning lots of colors and looking at her with awe and admiration while her mother was smiling and rolling her eyes. She looked towards her father to see him grinning like a loon and looking at her with pride in his eyes and hunger like he hadn't seen her in a long time and was trying to burn her image into his mind, she then saw the rest of the family who were blurred accept Remus, her brother, Mother and Father.

''I don't understand you and my brother left me and are dead? Dad is in jail and Remus is alive... Harry's parents are dead and showed them while Ron saw himself, but like Harry said how can it be the future his parents were dead and so are mine well you are mum.'' She said aloud as if they would answer her questions she sighed. ''This is stupid!'' she spat ''You all fake this is all lies!'' she looked at her mother ''You left me! Mum you left me, you said you'd never leave! I'm going to kill her I'm going to kill them all nothing will stop me, you mark my words, they killed you and my brother! I'll kill them.''

She saw the sad look on her mothers face again, but also the resolve like she knew that she would follow through with her threat. ''Mum what do you mean by he's innocent do you mean dad's innocent?'' when she saw her mother nod, she furrowed her brow, _he killed someone he's not innocent... your just wanting it to be true, it's understandable he's your father after all_ she sighed and placed her hand on the mirror and looked at her little brother ''I'm sorry I never got to meet you little bro maybe we'll see each other again one day and I'll show you how a real pranker pranks.''

She saw her brother smile and then looked at her mother ''I got to go mum, I won't be coming back this...this isn't' right for either of us your gone, there's nothing to be gained from this I love you I hope you are proud of me''

She saw her mother's eyes gleam with approval and pride and nod before she looked at her father ''Well your in jail and a murderer apparently, but you still fathered me and mum insisted you loved us and I got your bracelet so I guess I hope I make you proud as well.''

She saw her father smile sadly at her and nodded his matching gray eyes met hers and she saw love burning in them for her and pride before she nodded ''Bye.'' she said softly and watched as they all held their hands up before putting it down by their side she saw her little brother waving as she walked away when she spotted the wording.

''Hey! I recognize this'' she said her fingers running over the mirror sides and it popped into her head ''Errised the mirror, she looked at the words and remembered it was words back to front. ''I show not your face but your heart's desires'' her mouth dropped open as she realized just what this mirror was ''Holy shit! Harry has got to know about this, it isn't' good to stand in front of it constantly'' She said out loud as she looked at her family and saw them nod, she nodded back ''I will do all I can to stop him coming I wont' let him be sucked in by this mirror.'' and she rushed out of the room not looking back and missing the look of approval on her parents' faces as she managed to find her way back to her common room and to the portrait

''Where have you been.''

''None of your business.'' she snapped and said the password and headed inside she walked up to her dorm and slipped into bed she'd talk to Harry in the morning. But she couldn't' help but wonder just what the bloody mirror was doing inside the castle and in a classroom Dumbledore knows what the mirror does, surely as do the rest of the staff. She thought to herself as she eventually found herself falling into a deep sleep after all she was exhausted.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No... you go..."

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.

''He's right Harry, listen I know what that mirror is, and it's not good I don't know why the hell, it's in the castle to begin with.'' she said extremely pale which was practically white due to her Metamorph abilities.

''What is it.'' Harry grumbled, but also curious.

''It's called the Mirror of Erised.'' she took a deep breath ''eroded spelt backwards is the word, desire, those words you saw engraved when arranged in proper order say 'I show not what your face but your hearts desire' it's known to have sent men mad anyone who came across the thing would see whatever it was they desired and would like you keep going back and eventually forget everything as nothing matters but the mirror and what they can see. I stood in there Harry and I saw my mother and little brother-''

''You don't' have any siblings though? You are the last heir aren't' you?'' Ron asked confused.

''I am but my mum was pregnant till they were killed anyway, I saw them and my father who's in jail for killing someone, which confused me at first but I guess I saw him because while he's done a serious thing he is my father and I guess the little part of me wishes my family was back together and none of what happened did happen so you see it's not good to go near that mirror again. I know you feel the pull, the draw to it as do I right now, but you must resist it Harry! It doesn't effect Ron so much because it's about him and his family are alive your parents aren't and my family are both dead or in Jail so you see the difference? The pull to us will be stronger because we want to see our families.'' she said to him showing no emotion on her face what so ever she was actually using her occlumency to help her resist the pull ''I'm managing because I got occlumency to help me but even with that its' still got a strong pull on me.''

Harry listened, shocked as Arabella told him everything about the mirror and what she saw he was shocked to hear that her mother had been pregnant but what she said made sense as did the urge to return, but he had to he needed to see them it was his only way he'd never seen his parents until the mirror and he wasn't ready to let that go yet. ''I'm sorry about your brother.''

Arabella nodded ''It's fine, I'd forgot actually, after all I was young but yeah I'd actually forgot that she was pregnant, guess you could say I blocked out some parts of that night that or I can't remember certain things because of the event being too traumatic I don't' know.'' she told him honestly, she'd forgotten her mother was pregnant she was three when Bellatrix killed her mum and unborn sibling whom she just learnt was a boy, well it was either that or it was what she'd have wanted a little brother.

She looked at Harry carefully and saw that he understood that he shouldn't go back, but she also understood that he'd never even seen his parents before, not even a picture at least she got to be with her mother until three years old, so the pull was going to be even stronger for him she wanted to argue with him but it was his decision who was she to tell him what to do even if she worried for him.

''Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, I understand truly I do, but seriously think hard about what I told you about the thing, it's not good to torment yourself with such things, but know that I'll be here if you want to talk later, but please at least try and fight it or you could lose yourself in it.''

Harry's eyes widened when she said he could lose himself ''loose myself.''

''Well, yes look at you, your pale, your not wanting to do anything but brood, you clearly never slept properly and your not hungry, if this is what happens after two visits what's going to happen after you've done more?'' she asked him seriously before nodding ''So like I said it's none of my business I can't tell you what to like I said I understand and I'll be here if you need to talk we both will right Ron!''

Ron nodded, he didn't like the idea of his mate going to the mirror and he was proven right by Arabella telling them about the thing ''Yeah of course.''

Harry smiled in thanks ''Cheers guys.'' Harry knew what Ara was saying was true, he felt awful, drained and tired he lost his appetite and all he could think was seeing his parents again. Harry snuck out two more times to see the mirror, he knew he shouldn't and he suspected that Arabella knew he'd gone as well and each time he got worse, but it was too important he had to see them perhaps just one more time and then he'd stop.

That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone. And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all, however he was soon aware that something could stop him. "So - back again, Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

" - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Um, yes Sir Arabella um told me what it was called." he paused ''Did-did she tell you.''

''No Miss Black has said nothing, I did however hear her warning to you and that she'd support you, that's a true friend you have there Harry.''

Harry nodded ''Yeah, she's great.''

"I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It's - well - it shows me my family -"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy. And Arabella with her mother and younger sibling, whom are no longer with us, but also showed her father and godfather if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know -?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head. ''Not really Ara explained some to me.''

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "So Ara was right It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Arabella lost her mother and brother as well as witnessed the murder, she has a father who is locked away and so she sees her family reunited like she wished they could be However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

''Yeah Ara said that people have gone mad and it has a pull on you and that it will be stronger for us, but she was using something like a shield in her mind to help her.

''Occulmecy?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Interesting, now the Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up slowly. "Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry stared confused.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question, he also owed Arabella an apology even if he hadn't done anything wrong, she'd warned him and he hadn't' listened, he resolved to take her words seriously next time and anything she said he'd honestly consider it before making any decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try update again in a week or even a couple of days who knows.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots and keep reviewing, I want those reviews I like to hear peoples opinions it would be nice to have more.
> 
> :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back and with a new update 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And keep reviewing/commenting and giving me Kudos it means the world to me.

Dumbledore and Arabella had convinced him not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Oh, he wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again, he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.

Arabella frowned at Ron ''Ron he knows what he did okay, he don't' need you going on about it.'' she was curious about the dreams, though she'd never heard of a mirror or a dream being that detailed before she then had a funny feeling wash over and it wasn't funny in the sense of ha ha funny, but more a horrible feeling she couldn't help but wonder if like her when she'd forgot her mother had been pregnant when she was killed Harry was remembering his parents death and the murderer of his parents which would of course be Voldemort as he was the one to go to Harry's home that night.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry, Arabella and Ron being out of bed, and Harry continuing to roam the school for three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that they hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

''We tried Hermione there just wasn't anything there.'' Arabella told her friend.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though both Harry and she were sure they'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry and Arabella had even less time than the other two, because the Quidditch practice had started again.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry and Arabella were on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Also apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.

However, it was during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

''HE CAN'T!'' shouted Arabella ''He's a git he'll ruin our game!''

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

''Snape doesn't need an excuse, he hates me and Harry incase you've not forgotten and he definitely hates the Gryffindors whom are playing against his Snakes!'' Arabella told Oliver

''Seriously when has Snape ever needed an excuse to pick on us Gryffindors?'' Harry agreed with Ara Snape hated them, which was another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch.

The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry and Arabella headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where they found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost in, something, Harry, Ron and Arabella thought it was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concern -" He caught sight of Harry's and Ara's face. "What's the matter with you? You both look terrible."

''Oh Ron you have such a way with words.'' said Arabella sarcastically.

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

''We can't not play!'' Arabella said sighing.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

''And If I drop out, it's the same with the chasers, and who's going to keep point scoring until Harry can find the snitch and we need all hands on deck if the Slytherin's decided to play dirty again.'' Arabella sighed ''Bloody Snape can't he get something better to do like maybe take a bath stupid slimy greasy git.'' said Arabella nastily.

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

''MALFOY! He is such a prick!'' snapped Arabella she did not want to hear about him not after hearing about Snape.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

''Yeah or I'll go knock the stupid part out.'' muttered Arabella.

Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. ''And I don't want you to get into trouble either.''

''Who said I'd get into trouble? Who say's he'll even see me when I beat him up? Can't tell anyone if I hit him from behind.'' she didn't see the wide eyed look coming from Harry and Ron as they knew that Arabella could be really scary sometimes.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

Arabella had enough, she stood up like a jack in a box ''NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! I do not want to hear such crap come out of your mouth again! You are the son of the house of Longbottom, one of the sacred six you will become Lord Longbottom when you reach seventeen you are above house Malfoy, they are lower they are beneath us, you join the houses of Black, Potter, Bones, Greengrass and Notts you may not be an earl like I'll become the Countess of Blackmoore when I reach seventeen but you are still above all other houses and you would do well to remember that.'' she scolded him.

''Malfoy is a lower house the only reason they are as rich as they are is because the dowry that came from the Black family when he married one of my second cousins you the house of Longbottom however, don't' need to marry someone of a higher house to make money your family are as I said Lords and Ladies so never, ever let me hear you bowing down or backing down from anyone let alone a Malfoy you should be proud to be part of such a house!.'' Arabella said all formaly those who were pureblood understood what she was going on about, those whom were halfbloods and muggleborns understood parts, especially the lords, ladies, earl and countesses part. But what shocked everyone was how serious Arabella Black was being they'd never seen her this serious before and she stood proudly and looked every inch the pureblood even if she was a Halfblood.

Arabella frowned ''Scion Longbottom, let it be known that there will always be room for a Longbottom at the side of the house of Black, I would consider the house Black having such a relationship and alliance as a boon to the house of Black I have also found that a Longbottom has fought alongside a Black and I would be happy to have you fight beside me should we ever face a war or danger.''

She then straightened up again and pulled her wand out ''I Arabella Black, daughter to Anastasia Black nee Royal Head of the Royal and Black house pledge an allegiance to the house of Longbottom so mote it be'' she watched as her wand lit up signaling the family magic of house Royal and Black had accepted.

Neville was stunned ''Bu-but.''

''What I like you Neville, and the house of Royal and Black are mine to control and I consider my house to be lucky as I am the last remaining Royal,.''

''Last remaining?''

''Yes, there is no one of the Royals left alive, no children, so no one to carry on the name, I am the only one left and If I ever have a son they will become a Royal and heir, so they can carry on the family name, or it will die with me, while the house of Black still has members alive even if they have been cast out.'' she told Hermione when she asked.

Neville was looking at Araeblla in shock and wondered if he should pledge his allegiance to her house as well, he quickly nodded and pulled out his wand ''I Neville Franklin Longobottm of House Longbottom pledge my allegiance to house Royal and Black and shall stand beside you in the face of battle so mote it be.'' and like Arabella's his wand flushed as well. Arabella and Neville sealed it with a shake of the hand.

''Thank you Neville.''

''It's okay, what you said is true and I think forging an alliance with you is a good thing, I'll have to write my gran and tell her, she may want to invite you over though.''

Arabella bowed her head ''I would be happy to attend the house of Longbottom.'' once that was done, she looked at him ''Now then, are you going to stop hiding and start standing up to Malfoy and anyone whom think they're better than you? Because at the end of the day, it's not them who I have asked to be beside me and pledged my house to form an alliance with but with you and I did not do so lightly I did it because I know you are strong and a true Longbottom.''

Harry pulled himself out of the shock he'd have to ask Arabella what she meant about Potter being one of the sacred six he didn't understand he shook his head and felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

''Okay everyone the shows over go back to what ever it is you were doing yeah?'' Arabella told them all who were nosing at them.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron, Arabella and Hermione.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

''I knew I'd heard his name'' Arabella said pleased knowing now where she'd heard it.

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

''Where is she going.'' Arabella asked confused.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!"

''Well share with the group Hermione.'' said Arabella with a roll of her eyes.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily.

Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you read? Look - read that, there." She pushed the book to them, and Harry, Ron and Arabella read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

''See?" said Hermione, when Harry, Arabella and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." Ron said.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Arabella. "He's not exactly recently if his six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites which Arabella found mentally amusing seeing as her godfather was one, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. "I'm going to play," he told Ron, and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

''Too right, anyone else I may have bee able to let it go but Slytherin! No chance.'' Arabella added, seeing Harry nod in agreement.

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

''Great vote of confidence you got in us Mione.'' Arabella said sarcastically.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

''Hey, it'll be alright, we'll do this, you don't' have to think about anything, just focus on the snitch,.'' Arabella said smiling a little.

''Were you not at the same match the last time.''

''Yes and If it was him, he wouldn't try anything in front of everyone he's not that stupid.''

Harry nodded, but didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry and Arabella. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again or Arabella for that matter seeing as Snape hated her just as much if not more. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry and Arabella know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt them.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

''Yeah, no pressure'' she snorted ''Really Oliver just focus on blocking Slytherin's attacks, yeah, Harry's going to be fine, he's a Potter it's in his blood, as it's in mine and well he's the best seeker so relax.''

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!"

''Brilliant, couldn't have come at a better time.'' said Arabella with a massive grin

Harry's heart did a somersault. "Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him or Ara if Dumbledore was watching. Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look -they're off Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, Black whose mothers dead and her father rotting in jail, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. ''I'm from a house Longbottom the Malfoy's are beneath us and we are part of the sacred six you are only there because of the money your father got when he married your mother, otherwise Mr Malfoy' your family wouldn't be as rich as you like to think you are.'' he told him remembering what Arabella told him.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, however Malfoy was steaming angry how dare Longbottom talk about him like that, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry and Arabella. "I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word''

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

'' _10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR THANKS TO ARABELLA BLACK! WELL DONE BLACK!''_ Yelled Lee Jordan from the speaker ''And Potter's spotted the snitch - come on now.''

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face he noticed his other hand was on Arabellas shoulder.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry and Arabella could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..." he then turned to Arabella ''And you would have done your mother proud and given her a run for her money well done both of you.''

''Cheers Professor but its' like I said it's in both our bloods we can't help not being good.'' Arabella said loud enough knowing Snape would hear her.

Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling eyes, knowing why she said what she did ''Indeed.'' and then walked off.

Snape spat bitterly on the ground as he fumed over the match.

Arabella turned and hugged Harry ''We did it, you did it, I told you it would be fine.''

''Yeah, good score by the way, I heard Lee as I was chasing the snitch.''

Arabella grinned ''I took advantage while the Slytherins stopped to see if you really had seen the snitch.'' she said chuckling.

''I'm just going to put my broom in the shed.'' Harry told her.

''Alright, I'll be with Ron and Hermione.'' she told him.

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now - no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders with Arabella while Ron and Hermione were in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron was cheering through a heavy nosebleed.

Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape... _And speaking of Snape_... Harry thought to himself standing up straighter.

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, was sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on? Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle, he saw Snape enter the forest at a run so he followed.

The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of the trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Carol was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something.

Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you''

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified so he hurried back.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold, but Madam Pomftey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you and Ara in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'till you hear this..." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard. To say that Ron, Hermione and Arabella were shocked was an understatement.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -" Arabella said quickly.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

''Or tomorrow Quirrells not exactly the brightest nor the bravest.'' muttered Arabella, but as much she wanted to say that this situation was just twisted and more to it, she couldn't deny that it did look bad for Snape, even if she wasn't fully convinced he was the guilty one here for some reason she couldn't let Quirrell go, where did he fit into all this, Hermione could be right Dumbledore would have made sure there was protection on it being that important hense Fluffy but well something wasn't right but she knew one thing they had to make sure the stone stayed where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, love you all lots.  
> :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you all enjoy this update, not long now and the story will be completed and I'll get a start on posting book 2. Hope you all enjoy and please comment it will mean a lot.

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry, Ron and Arabella wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

''Yeah and there's plenty of time, hell I know I have to study and I will but closer to the time, I hate studying it's bad enough I have to do some not forgetting homework but to get me starting now your barking.'' Arabella said seriously and looking at her like she had a second head

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages and you don't' want to be rushing to fit everything in"

''I'll take my chances but I won't' be rushing and most of it I already know anyway.''

"She's right," Ron told her before changing the subject. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, and I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry, Ron and Arabella spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

''Tell me about it, I already know what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts anyway and some of this isn't important.'' she grumbled

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Arabella, who'd had enough of working. she came back a minute later with a pile of books in her arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" she whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Witches and wizards have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

''I dunno, but I vote we go find out.'' Arabella said to them.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

''Wow Hagrid it's like an oven in here.'' Arabella said her hair shorting to her hair was off her neck and had turned purple as she was in her curious mode.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I cant,'' he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione while Arabella smirked.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" all four of them said aloud

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Arabella nodded faintly she had a feeling there was more to this but the question was why was Snape demanding to know if Quirrell worked out how to get passed Fluffy if there all protecting it she wondered.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. Harry knew that Arabella would be thinking over everything from each angle.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" asked Arabella anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid - what's that?"

But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

''You do know this is insane Hagrid you live in a wodden hut.'' Arabella said incredously also amused.

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognizes diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said repeating what Arabella had said when Hagrid ignored her and it would seem he was doing it again.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry, Arabella and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.

''I wonder If I'll be able to talk to the Dragon although it's a baby so I probably wont' get much from it, perhaps we can convince Hagrid that the Dragon wants it's mother or something.'' Arabella suggested although she was excited to see if she could speak with a dragon

''Do you think you can talk to dragons?'' Ron asked curious

''I do not see why not, I mean every other animal I've managed to talk to has spoken back to me.''

''Wow I can imagine Charlie's face if he knew and you could talk to them.'' he said chuckling ''You'd do well in the reserve in Romania if you ever wanted to work with dragons'' he told her amused which made them all laugh accept Hermione who rolled her eyes.

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: its hatching.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut and Arabella was in total agreement anything to get out of that death trap of a class, Herbology and she didn't get along. But Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"Shut up!" Harry and Arabella whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry and Arabella didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with them during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

''Let me try talk to him.'' Arabella said excitedly '' _Hello I'm Arabella are you okay?_ '' she thought looking at the dragon she saw it tilt it's head towards her but she didn't get anything from it until _'hungry, mummy'_ ''Oh it's hungry and want's it's mummy it's real mummy Hagrid.'' Arabella told him when she saw him smile she felt bad that his smile fell but he wasn't the dragon's mother.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer and feed the little dragon when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. ''Oh no''

Arabella didn't like the sound of this ''Malfoy.'' she sighed knowing it would be him.

There was no doubting it Malfoy had seen the dragon.

''We better get going, Hagrid you should get rid or rather have it sent away somewhere safe it's still a wild animal, a baby and it not only wants it mum but it will set your hut on fire.'' Arabella warned him before they all rushed off.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

''Hagrid it needs a home a real home with others like him.'' Arabella reasoned with him.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

'I'm not a boy and you can't be my mummy'

Arabella gasped ''Hagrid Norbert isn't a boy it's a girl, and she knows you're not her mother.'' Arabella told him with a huge smile ''It's a girl

''Really.'' Hagrid asked in shock that it was a girl ''But she's little I can look after her.''

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's or whatever is going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. ''Charlie,'' he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

''She would be with others like her and while she's happy loved and safe you'll be out of danger in getting into serious trouble and ending up in front of the Wizengamot.'' Arabella told him.

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send -an owl to Charlie to ask him causing all four of them to sigh in relief.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron and Arabella appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. They had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

Arabella chuckled at that ''I spoke with it a bit and let's just say it could use a firm hand of a professional.''

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note.

**_Dear Ron,_ **

**_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._ **

**_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._ **

**_Send me an answer as soon as possible._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Charlie_ **

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry, Arabella and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

''If you hadn't I would have.'' muttered Arabella making Ron calm a little.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Harry, Arabella and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione and Arabella "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. The three of them walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it with Arabella. "Mommy will never forget you!"

''Norbert please, keep calm were trying to get you home to your real home but if you make more noise you won't be able to go home.'' she said quietly to the dragon in the crate in response she just got a growl ''Fine the little shit needs to be taken in hand.'' she muttered much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione.

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another - even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movements ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

Arabella nearly burst out laughing but Hermione put her hand over her mouth quickly which helped.

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter along with Black is coming - they got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her.

''That my friends is a patronus worthy memory, and seeing McG in her tartan dressing gown well lets just say I'll never forget it'' she said wistfully ''Can't wait to tell Ron.''

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Arabella and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

''Finally now lets get back, McGonagall may not believe Malfoy but it just means we got to be extra careful not to get caught.'' she said seriously ''Because I do not want to see just how bad McG can get I've heard from Remus that she can be really scary when she wants to be.''

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness?

''Good poin-''

''Why did you sto-''

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

''Uh move guys we don't' have time to be standing around that git Filch could be around not forgetting its' bloody cat-.''

Arabella froze whatever she was going to continue saying stopped as she saw Filch in front of them. SHIT! she yelled in her head as she suddenly realized why he could see them.

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

Harry, Hermione and Arabella shifted not knowing what to say because there was nothing they could say they'd been caught red handed there was no getting out of this mess, Filch didn't like either of them or kids in general so her charm wouldn't' work on him and she just knew that McGonagall was going to be spitting mad when she works out that Malfoy was right about us being out hopefully she thought that the Dragon story Malfoy told her would be seen as them teasing Malfoy and trying to get him into trouble or something because the alternative would be worse. Arabella thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you all enjoyed, now thank you to everyone who has commented and those who haven't go ahead and do so. I also want to thank you all for the Kudo's and to anyone who have favourited or followed this story I can't wait for Book 2 to be finally posted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here you go another chapter as promised in my last chapter. Now on with the story...

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.

He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.

Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already. He could see that Arabella was also resigned and clearly knew nothing would work.

Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Harry! Arabella! Hermione!" Neville burst Out, the moment he saw the other three. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -"

Harry and Arabella shook their heads violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them. ''Professor-'' Arabella tried but was cut off.

''Be quiet Black'' McGonagall said firmly "I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Arabella mentally cheered in her head he thoughts had come true it was better than actually McGonagall knowing and believing they had a dragon they would have be in more of a mess than they were already in.

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this the same goes for you too Miss Black I know your parents were troublemakers but this!'' she began shaking her head while Arabella's jaw locked her eyes shut off all emotion and the mention of her parents ''All four of you will receive detentions yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor - please

"You can't -"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter and Granger. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." she then caught Malfoy smirking ''You too Mr. Malfoy, as you were out at night as well.'' she told him which managed to cheer Harry up a little.

A two hundred point loss. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?

Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?

At first, Gryffindor's passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have two hundred points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches and top Chaser Arabella Black, had lost them all those points, them and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry and Arabella were suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's turned on them, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry and Arabella went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted them. Slytherin's, on the other hand, clapped as they walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter and Black, we owe you one!"

Only Ron stood by them

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

''Wouldn't' bet on it!'' snapped Arabella she'd had coffee this morning like she had been most mornings but she could feel her temper rising each time someone commented or said something about them she wanted Malfoy's blood or head on a pike would be good thought Arabella privately her hair had spent most of its time being red in her anger she was trying hard to keep her mouth shut and her temper under control because she didn't' want to lose anymore points.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well - no," Ron admitted.

It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. They felt so ashamed of themselves that they went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch? and like it or not you two are the best we've had."

But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry or Arabella during practice, and if they had to speak about them, they called them "the Seeker and Chaser or worse Black and Potter even the twins had stopped calling Arabella Princess and he could see that Arabella was slowly losing her cool and grip to keep herself under control he was amazed she'd managed this far if he was honest."

Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry and Arabella, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

Harry and Arabella was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying they had to do kept their minds off his misery and her anger. He, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's and Arabella's agreement to Harry's new resolution of to not interfere in anything that didn't concern them was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on their own one afternoon, they heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As they drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice. ''See'' Harry whispered to Arabella quietly.

"No - no - not again, please -"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer Arabella close behind him.

"All right - all right -" they heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed them. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling. ''We should go.''

Arabella came to the same thought as him she had agreed with his plan of not getting involved if it was nothing to do with them and left.

All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry and Arabella had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step - Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.

Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry and Arabella told them what he'd heard.

''We didn't see Snape of course because we remembered that this was nothing to with us.'' Arabella said weakly regardless of what she agreed too her curiosity was to strong it was hard she was naturally a suspicious person.

"Snape's finally done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry, Ara any ideas?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor and who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

''He's right, Dumbledore isnt' going to believe a bunch of students.'' Arabella sighed.

Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around -"

"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

Arabella sighed ''Yeah, he's right.'' she said miserably

''Come on you know you like an adventure, don't you want to get to the bottom of this mystery Ara.'' Ron teased.

Arabella shifted ''Yes I do, I'd love to work it out, but my curiosity this time arounds going to have to take a back seat no matter how much its' killing me because we can't afford to lose more points if were caught and It would mean I would end up murdering someone or doing serious damage to the person who says something bad about me again, it's a struggle already.'' she told him?

Ron shrugged and pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Arabella, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

_**You're detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.** _

_**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall** _

_**Do not be late.** _

Arabella sighed ''Brilliant, I could be in bed but now I'm stuck in detention.'' she muttered bitterly ''I'm going to make Malfoy pay.'' she whispered harshly but only Harry and Hermione along with Ron heard her.

Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry and Arabella, she felt they deserved what they'd got.

At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention; too Arabella however had a look that would have Fluffy cowering in the corner he saw Malfoy's face pale as well at the look.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

''I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry, Arabella and Hermione's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. Their relief must have showed in there -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

''Scared cousin.'' taunted Arabella with a smirk ''Worried a werewolf might fancy you as a little chew toy a bad tasting one I admit but a chew toy none the less''

''I'm not scared!'' snapped Malfoy looking at his cousin despite his face giving him away?

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Harry saw Arabella smirk at Malfoy and was amused to see that he had fear all over his face.

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Arabella?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly; they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

Arabella could't help it and made a slight howling noise and chuckling when Malfoy jumped ''Maybe I should get you a little red cape, I'm sure you'd make a tasty snack for the big bad wolf.'' she teased she heard Harry and Hermione snort as being in the muggle world they knew where she got the whole cape and wolf thing from.

''Now, now Arabealla thas' not nice'' Hagrid told her his beared twitching slightly which Harry and Hermione knew meant he was smiling.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-

''Praise you for following in his footsteps of bowing down and being a servant after all he's used to it from his years in you-know-who's service right cousin.'' Spat Arabella ignoring the whimpering coming from Neville but Hagrid spoke over them answering Malfoy.

''Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, Arabella an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

''And unicorn blood isn't exactly human blood is it.'' Arabella said softly ''So no it wouldn't be a werewolf

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Arabella Black an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

''Hi.'' Arabella said smiling

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm -"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

''Hagrid if we can find a unicorn maybe I can ask it if it's seen anything.''

''Ask a unicorn.'' Ronan asked curiously ''Are you one who can speak the animal tounge.''

Arabella shuffled ''Don't know about that, but I am telepathic and can mind speak with animals.'' she began weairly.

''Araballa Black...you look familiar I knew a young woman who could talk to animals but only owls.''

Araballa frowned ''My mum said she could understand them and that she loved animals of all kind her name was Anastasia Royal.''

''Ah yes lovely person, very kind and a friend to all, I would be pleased to offer you the hand of friendship as I did once with your mother.''

''Thank you I'd like that.'' she said softly ''It's my goal to see that everyone is treated fairly no matter what.''

Ronan smiled ''Like your mother, I don't doubt you will succeed however mars is to bright it's going to be very hard work.'' he said softly.

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

''But they can read the stars and planets, it's not quite like divination but similar'' said Arabella quietly.

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path; I'll come back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place." Harry said sighing.

''Yeah maybe we get lucky and Malfoy's broke his neck.'' she said casually ''Would make our lives easier.''

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, Arabella, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry and Arabella, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

''Fine, we'll go with him, I can't promise I won't feed him to a werewolf though should we come across one after all we need to sacrifice someone so me and Harry can get away and what's better than Malfoy.''

''Arabella!''

''Okay, okay I was just kidding...not.'' So Harry and Arabella set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. ''What is it.''? Arabella asked as she stepped forward.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Arabella, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry and Arabella- unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them - he couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward.

''Harry! Bloody hell.'' she stood up in front of him trying to protect him ''Piss off you aint' having him.'' she shouted growling her animagus traits coming out.

Suddenly they heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.

The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way you too Arabella Black, that was a brave thing you did just then.''

''Harrys my friend I wasn't going to lose him.'' she said sternly ''How do you know my name?''

''You met two of my herd earlier and your mother Anastasia was around when I was nothing but a child, very kind girl and fine woman.'' he said softly ''It would seem it proved true that her daughter would become the strongest of the line and inherited the full powers of the Royals.'' he said thoughtfully

''What powers? My family didnt' have any special powers, well my mother family never, I got my Metamorphamagi from my father's side being a Black.''

''I see, patience young one things will make sense eventually, mars is bright tonight let's get you back my name is Firenze, by the way" he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and Arabella could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who these are?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better and this Anastasia Royals daughter it would seem she inherited the full powers, she was protecting the Potter boy."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

''Were um sorry, we didn't mean for you lot to get involved, I was just trying to protect Harry I mean you no harm any of you nor would I insult any of you, everyone animal or human should be treated with respect, its' a shame that not many humans do have respect.'' Arabella said softly ''Which is why I'm going to change things as soon as I can.''

''That doesn't matter!'' snapped Bane.

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry and Arabella had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and Arabella clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

''And a unicorn is beautiful and innocent to so something like that they deserve to die because there a monster.'' Arabella said pasitonatly.

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

''No! it can't be...you got to be joking shit this is bad.'' Arabella said seriously her hair white

''You have made the connection Arabella and you are right I'm afraid.''

Harry wasn't that far behind either It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: 'Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.' Harry suddenly remembered. "Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right? Arabella are you okay?'' Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

''I'm good thanks just a little surprise that's all.'' Arabella said trying to get her heart to slow down the thought that Voldemort was trying to come back was a nightmare she knew he'd be after Harry after all he did kill him when he was a baby.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." he then turned to Arabella ''You are a credit to your mother, she was a friend and now I am your friend you will have my protection and some from the others but unfortunately not from every single member of my heard.'' he said bowing his head ''The planets have been read wrong before now like I just said, things can change and someone may have the power to help change things slightly but what is in the stars we can do nothing but wait.'' he said softly.

Harry and Arabella were totally confused, Arabella wanted to know what he'd meant the one with the full powers of the Royal family? she didn't understand she'd have to ask Remus perhaps he'd know.

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

Harry turned around to look at Arabella ''Thank you for risking yourself against what might be him'' he said softly

''It's fine, no matter what happens you'll always have me on your side, we'll do this or whatever this is together.''

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.

Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

''Ron it's name stop being a wimp.'' Arabella said sternly ''By not saying his name and being scared of it your giving him power just because he's scaring you!'' she said seriously before looking back to the fire

Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me and Arabella, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... even went on about Arabella and something about the full powers of the house Royal or something but anyway they must show that Voldemort's coming back that must be what Ronan meant by mars is bright...And Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me and Ara since she jumped in my way telling it to piss off and that it couldn't have me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

''Ron get over it if he is back you're going to be hearing his name a lot more, and you might want to learn his proper name.''

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

''I want to know what they Firenze meant when he said about my power or something helping I don't know.''

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

''Centaurs have a different way and go by actually stars and planets Hermione and they've been right for many centuries.'' she said seriously.

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it with the words Just in case. Written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, another will be up soon so keep a look out, keep reviewing your comments mean the world to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here you go another chapter Now on with the story...

In years to come, Harry and Arabella would never quite remember how they had managed to get through there exams when they both half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

He knew that Arabella wasn't fairing much better she looked constantly exhausted and she was more grumpy, snappy and had extremely low patience worse than normal, the only person she didnt' snap at was him he knew she was irritated as she wanted to know what the centaur had meant by her having powers and that she was worried about Voldemort coming back after all he did kill her mother and brother even if he wasn't there directly it were still people working for him.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry and Arabella had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as they both were. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry and Arabella couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." he then looked at Arabella ''You to Ara I'm sure you did just what you wanted to help you with becoming a Auror nothing more, nothing less''

''Hmm.'' Arabella murmured she was lost to her own thoughts and saw Harry rub his head again.

Harry was rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

''Guys I love Hagrid but well he may not intentially let Dumbledore down, but he did tell us and all Hermione had to do was flatter him and he blurted it all to us, he put us on the lead of Flamel in the first place he does not think and it's usually too late. Like I said I love him I think he's great but I don't think I'd trust him with certain important secrets, someone could trick it out of him, get him talking and before you know it your secrets been spilled.'' Arabella said softly

Harry froze knowing she was right Hagrid was a great guy but he went from Hogwarts business to between Dumbledore and Flamel and from that to who were guarding the stone after Hermione buttered him up a little.

''I'm sure it'll be fine.'' Hermione said carefully.

Harry nodded again, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but Ara was right it was really easy to get what they wanted out of him and if someone had something-

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Arabella grasped his line of thinking ''That would be enough incentive for Hagrid to start talking about Fluffy and other things.''

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

''Or about Fluffy.'' Arabella asked urgently.

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

Arabella and Harry exchanged looks Ara's hair went from purple to blue and then settled on white while Ron and Hermione were stunned.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore we need to see him it's important," said Arabella, rather bravely, Harry, Ron and Hermione thought although they shouldn't have expected nothing less from there friend.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Harry swallowed - now what?

''We just need to talk to him about something that's all'' Arabella began like it was nothing urgent but Harry spoke up which made her close her eyes in defeat.

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared he should of left it McGonagall looked less suspicious when Ara told her they wanted to talk to him about something.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

''He can't have.'' Arabella said shocked and concerned her hair going blue in her worry

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"Well he has Miss Black. Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time -

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter.''

''Anything is more important that the stupid ministry.'' grumbled Arabella bitterly under her breath they all heard but said nothing.

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone -"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. "How do you know -?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor you don't understand -"

"Black, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

Arabella wasn't sure if it was Snape to be honest but right now she didn't care they had to stop Voldemort getting that stone.

"But what can we -"

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

''We didn't want to go out, we were talking and were decided weather to go out or not its' not against the law to stand in a corridor.'' spat Arabella at Snape her nerves were stretched and she hated Snape just because she didnt' think he was involved really and there was more to this tale than they knew didnt' mean she liked him

''You want to watch want you say Black, your mouth could get you into some serious trouble one day.'' he then looked at the other three ''You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

''That wasn't our fault it was your precious Malfoys' fault, just so you know he's a cowered practically wet his pants last night during detention he may as well have been a Hufflepuff for the all the bravery and subtlety and sneakiness he's supposed to have.'' she blurted out her eyes widened a little her hair turned pink she saw Ron go red trying to stop from laughing.

''We'll be going now.'' she said quickly dragging her friends along

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back causing them to tense up

"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled you as well Black. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, ''Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...''

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron and Arabella. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" Harry, Ron and Arabella went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other three stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

''Your right Harry we've got to get it, I'm in like I said we're in this together.''

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared at them.

''He's right Voldemort dont' care for people he will slaughter man, woman, child, nothing will stop him he's merciless, I heard stories of him in power he had thousands of things on his side not just Death Eaters Voldemort made a sport game called Muggle baiting, he'd let his Death Eaters go out and torture Muggles for fun, they'd kill them of course they wouldn't be allowed to go free, it's sick no one's safe including animals the unicorn was proof of that! and he killed my mother and unborn brother! his top Death Eaters and most prized came and killed my mother in front of me and one of them was my fucking cousin! second mind you but stil family so if he can have family kill other family do you honestly think he'll care about anyone else!'' snapped Arabella angry.

"You're right Harry, Ara" said Hermione in a small voice. ''I'm sorry about your mum-''

''Forget it she's dead there gone nothing I can do about it but I can make damn sure he doesn't get Harry nor hurt anyone else's family.''

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All - all four of us?" Arabella asked confused.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you both go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." Harry began

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry or Arabella any more, after all. This was the first night they hadn't been upset by it.

Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do as was Arabella

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

Arabella sighed ''Looks like it's time to go.''

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He putted out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing.

He ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

''Nev believe us it's important believe me I know I like adventures but even I would be happy to miss this one.'' Arabella tried to reason with him.

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

''I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And Arabella and you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do something," he said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

''You are a good friend Nev, I'm proud you stood up for yourself even if it was to the wrong people.'' Arabella said stepping over.

Stepping over and leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Arabella had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," she said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peeves his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Arabella "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off

"Brilliant, Ara!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope...

And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Arabella pushed passed and jumped down with no problem what so ever ''Omf'' she grunted as she landed.

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry and Arabella.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" Arabella muttered

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school, she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both! She said pointing at Arabella and Ron"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys and Ara fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - It likes the dark and the damp

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough...

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Ron asked

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." Arabella muttered.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." Harry said frowning.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

''Well it seems we know whom are responsible for the tasks. This is Flitwick's the keys are charmed.'' Arabella told them

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Added Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

Harry and Arabella each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They chased, grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Arabella went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ara, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Arabella dived and took off after the key she managed to chase it to Harry so he could grab it.

Harry grabbed it and threw it to Arabella whom then chucked it to Ron who caught it and put the key in the door.

They landed quickly, and both Harry and Arabella ran to the door, and watched as Ron turned the key and the door click and unlocking. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

''Holy Shit!'' Arabella said her mouth wide open ''McGonagall's task.'' she said sighing. ''There getting worse as we go on.'' she muttered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

''Oh man I'm good but I'm not that great at this game Ron.'' muttered Arabella.

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess, and while Ara is okay she's not brilliant -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

''Yeah you are the best out of us Ron you ace chess.'' Arabella told him seriously.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Ara next to him instead of that castle and Hermione next to Ara"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, two bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Ara, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO! Harry and Arabella shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry, Arabella and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon is next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." Arabella muttered.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

''Bet it's going to be something nasty mixed in.'' Arabella said sarcastically.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Arabella looked over her shoulder to read it:

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,** _

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,** _

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,** _

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,** _

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,** _

_**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.** _

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,** _

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:** _

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide** _

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;** _

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,** _

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;** _

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,** _

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;** _

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right** _

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.** _

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked confused

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Arabella asked.

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us well we could stretch it to maybe two if we have a little bit of it each," he said.

They all looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

''I've got it'' Arabella said serious "You drink that," said Arabella. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. Harry might be able to hold Snape off for a while and I'll help him, but he's no match for him neither of us are, really."

"But Harry, Ara- what if You-Know-Who's with him?" she said ''And how are you going to get through theres enough for one person.''

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

''And me well.'' she said knocking all the other potions to the floor and smashing them ''I'm going to use the table as a shield to run through the flames I'll cast a freeze charm on it for a second as Harry goes through and I'll use the table to run through the fire the table will burn but I won't I'll be covered and I'll just use the argumeti spell to wet the table to give it that bit of extra protection.'' she told them much to the stunned look on Harry and Hermione's faces ''What it will work, your not going alone.''

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and Ara and threw her arms around them.

"Hermione!" Harry said in shock

''Yeah loosen up don't want to die from lack of air.'' Ara joined in.

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know." she then looked at Ara ''And you are nothing like people think, your a brilliant friend, even if you tend to speak before thinking, your really brave Ara, I wish I was as brave as you sometimes.''

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

''And I'm not that brave, I've just learnt to shut off emotion and seen so much which is how I'm able to do it, trust me that's not a life to have.'' she finished softly.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!" she then turned to Arabella once more ''I know, but your not as cold and shut off as you like us to think, I'll always be here to listen should you want to talk were friends and we help each other.''

Arabella nodded she'd slipped into her emotionless mask now and her eyes were lacking any warmth ''Yeah sure, come on we need to do this.'' she the looked at Hermione ''Be careful.''

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off." Arabella told her

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" Harry told her.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames and Arabella again. ''Are you sure.''

''Harry I'm coming I'm not letting you face either of them alone, I don't' think it's Snape I'm almost positive it isn't him and you'll see when we get in there, I think call me crazy but it might be Quirrell, I'm going to stand away when you confront him he'll be fixated on you I'll be there to cover you and you may see somethings you won't' understand and I promise to explain it if you should see it but only you can know and no matter what happens don't' feel guilty because if the worst happens I get to see my mum and brother again, you are the one who needs to face Down Moldyshorts.''

''Ara! what do you mean you are not going anywhere.''

''Harry be serious here, he's going to try hurt or kill you and I'm not going to let that happen.'' she said sternly ''Now go.'' she said as she wet the table and heaved it up by charming it to be light she placed it in front of her and her body right against it ''Okay on the count of three.'' she had her wand out ready to cast the freeze charm ''1...2...3''

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp and raced through

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber he turned around to see Arabella run through with a burning table before she rushed towards him and they carried on through and froze.

''Told you.'' Ara told him ''I knew it couldn't' be Snape he's a bastard but it wasn't him and Quirrell always was strange.''

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort Harry was shocked Ara was right he already knew deep down she's not one to be wrong.

Harry touched his hand to his scar Ara was off to the side and slightly behind him. ''You?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, another will be up soon so keep a look out, keep reviewing your comments mean the world to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here you go another chapter Now on with the story...

''Shit.'' cursed Arabella

Harry rubbed his scar again before lowering his hand still confused ''No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one.''

''Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?''

''B-but, that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me.''

''No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse.

''Snape was trying to...save me?''

''I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween.''

Th-then you let the troll in.''

''Very good Potter, yes, Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me along.'' said Quirrell as he turned back to the mirror burning Harry's scar more. ''But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?''

'use the boy came a raspy voice around the chamber'.

Quirrell turned around ''Come here, Potter, now!''

Harry went to walk forward when Arabella grabbed him ''Ara.''

''I don't' bloody think so! Why do you want him! What's it got to do with him, not his fault you can't get what you want!'' said Arabella facing Quirrell.

''He will show me where the stone is rasped the voice again he's got to be the key''

''COME HERE POTTER NOW!'' and Arabella was flung to the side she wasn't hurt but had been stuck against the wall quite hard and now sat on the floor in a body bind little did he know it was a shit weak one and Arabella could get out of it no problems.

''ARA!'' Harry called out as he watched his best friend slam into the wall with a thud and land on the floor.

''Come here Potter.'' Quirrel said.

''Don't'' Ara began but she knew it was no good she knew that he'd not want to chance her being hurt anymore.

Harry shakily walked towards the mirror. ''What do you see?'' Quirrell asked

Harry looked in the mirror. He saw himself bring his hand to his pocket and take out the red stone! his mirror self-winked and put it back. Very subtly, Harry reached to his pocket and felt a lump and his eyes widened as he gasped.

''What is it?! What do you see?!''

''I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house and Quidditch cup.''

He lies! Said the raspy voice again.

Tell the truth! What do you see?!'' snapped Quirrell

Let me speak to him.

''Master, you are not strong enough.'' Quirrell began

I have strength enough for this.

Harry looked confused and over to Ara to see her lift her arms up and wink showing she wasn't trapped and his mouth dropped open he saw her mouth something to him but couldn't' make out what he was saying.

''What?''

Arabella couldn't' help it ''Voldemort it's him'' she said a bit louder than she intended and her voice echoed around the chamber ''Oops.'' she watched as Quirrell froze

''WHO DARES SPEAK MY NAME!''

Quirrell was nervous ''It was Black Master Arabella Black she's stubborn and breaks the rules and has a temper been baiting Severus plenty of times.

''Hey how about you talk to me and not about me I am here you know how rude'' snapped Arabella her fear pushed well and truly behind her occlumency shields she just wanted to keep Harry safe she moved her eyes to him she ignored that her hair was now white but with pain and worry for Harry not herself.

Harry was stunned that it was Voldemort and she was shouting at him and taunting him he saw her eyes move from him to the floor and realized she was telling him to move back slowly towards her he nodded slightly as Quirrell continued to remove his turban.

Quirrell finished pulling the turban off and there on the back of his head was another face it was Voldemort who appeared as some kind of snake. He stretched out and faced Harry via the mirror. ''Harry Potter. We meet again.''

''Voldemort.''

''Yes. your friend was right. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!''

''Hang on why would you want a body! if you look like that why would you want a body, I mean I understand in a way I mean you're a parasite living of someone else and I'm sure your body if you returned would look like a snake and does that mean that the whole you not having a body is the reason why your pretty shit at defense I mean sure your not you but you are using and possessing someone so it is you really and your supposed to be some dark lord how disappointing hell even your Death Eaters betrayed you Lucius Malfoy claimed you had him under the imperious and paid some gold to get out of the charges, some loyal people you have while the others are locked up like that mad bitch you seemed to adore.''

Voldemort turned to the girl ''You are mouthy you have the Black temper, just like your aunt she was an amazing, strong powerful woman and spoke her mind...''

''Second cousin and she's nothing to do with me If I could I'd kill that bitch! she's messed up and I'm nothing like her.'' she shouted her hair going red in her anger.

''Yes, I can feel the power pouring from you, if you want I can let you join my ranks, you can take your place beside your aunt sorry cousin, you are the Heir to the Blacks you can bring your family name great power and respect, you could be great you know, the perfect Death Eater I see it.''

''See what!'' she asked irritated with his stupid mind games.

''The darkness within, the darkness and craziness you try to flee from, you are like her, like your cousin, you even share part of her name, she spoke of you often ashamed you were a half-blood and head of the Blacks but said you had powers you were strong, after all you may be a Black but you are a Royal as well, yes you could be great, do not fear the insanity inside embrace it I see your fear and there is no reason to if you just embrace it like I just suggested.''

''I'M NOTHING LIKE HER! I'M NOT CRAZY SHE CAN DROP DEAD I'D NEVER JOIN YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS OFF VOLDEMORT YOU AND YOUR STUPID DEATH EATERS. WHY WOULD I HELP YOU WHEN I'M FREINDS WITH A MUGGLEBORN, BLOOD TRIATOR AND HALFBLOOD AS YOU CALL US?'' shouted Arabella getting to her feat she wasn't sure where this type of courage was coming from or anger and it scared her a little the rage she felt she heard the room begin to shake a little she could feel the vibrations bits of stone fell she looked at her hands and they seemed to be heating up.

''ENOUGH! GIVE ME THE STONE BOY NOW!''

Arabella rushed towards Harry ''Stay away from him! You can't have him!''

''I see you have fallen for this person, you are a fool.''

''No he's my friend! And I don't betray friends and I will not let him die.''

''You would die for him.''

''Yes I don't care I have my mum waiting for me on the other side, I'm not afraid of death like you!'' she snapped. ''As long as I'm around I'll be at his side helping him I won't leave him alone to face this were a team and I'll always fight for the light.'' she said walking in front of him her leg was hurt she'd twisted her ankle when Voldemort sent her into the wall. ''I will make sure that we are always one step ahead and if we can't be I will be by his side every time you want to face him and we'll just continue to stop you.'' she spat defiantly.

Arabella then turned and pushed Harry from behind her ''RUN! Keep running don't look back.'' she yelled at him.

Harry turned to run but Voldemort stopped him by snapping his fingers and fire flared up in front of the exit and all around the room trapping them all ''Don't be a fool boy! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live! I may even be convinced to let your little friend live.''

''Bullshit he's lying Harry don't' you dare listen to him Harry Potter or I swear I will make you suffer instead of this idiot!'' she told him quickly and seriously.

''Your trying my patience girl'' and with a mighty thrust of his hand she went flying through the room and slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor her head was hurting and she was bleeding she saw Harry blocked and tried to focuses her vision on him that would teach her for sassing him with the retort off 'It's a talent so deal with it'

Harry watched Arabella fly into the wall and crumple to the ground he couldn't see if she was alive or not but he just turned back to Voldemort and shook his head angry ''Never!''

Voldemort/Quirrell laughed ''Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. As did your friend. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Would you like to bring your friend's mother back? Together, we can bring them back it might even make her fight to survive to see her mother again.''

Harry watched as his parents faces appeared and looked over to his not yet known dead or alive friend.

''All I ask for is something in return.''

Harry took the stone from his pocket and held it in his hand he turned from the mirror to his friend and back again.

''That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!''

He watched as his parents vanished and shook his head he also knew that there was no way his friend would go down that easily ''YOU LIAR!''

''Kill him!'' Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell charged towards him but was suddenly flung across the room his arm had a pair of jaws with sharp teeth clamped around his arm growling. ''What is this-''

Harry's eyes widened wondering where the dog come from he looked over and Ara was missing then his eyes widened a little he watched as the dog grappled with Quirrell/Voldemort for a bit he watched as the dog yelped and slid across the floor and into the wall Quirrell was bleeding as he turned his attention back to him clearly he hadn't recognized that the dog was Ara he watched as she changed to human.

Quirrell soared into the air and smashed him to the floor, one hand on Harry's throat. They fell to the steps. The stone fell out of his hand and rolled out of his reach as Quirrell choked him. Harry was struggling trying to get him to remove his hand.

Suddenly Harry saw the dog again or Ara rather and she knocked him to the side allowing him time to grab the stone he saw her change back just as Quirrell grabbed him again he moved his hand up to his and suddenly he was screaming as he stepped back.

''Ahh! Ahh!'' he backed up his hand going blacker and crumbling to ash ''What is this magic?'' and his hand vanished.

''Fool! Get the stone!''

Harry watched him walk forward and held two hands up and put them to his face.

''AHHHHHHHHHH! Quirrell backed up, his face which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks towards him again. His body turning to ash. As he falls to the floor. Harry gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs in relief before rushing back to his friend panicked ''Ara, wake up.''

Arabella groaned ''I'm going to have a killer headache in the morning, I'm in pain and I need a coffee and food.''

Harry had tears of relief flowing from his eyes ''Your alive.''

''Of course I am, Elsa is strong and can handle quite a bit.''

''Elsa? is that what you call yourself when you are a dog.'' he tried to joke but it just came out in a choked laugh

''Listen you can never, tell anyone not even Ron or Hermione not until I know it's okay to tell them, the ministry don't' know I've been one since I was three and It's illegal if they knew I'd be locked up! Dumbledore knows but he's the only one other than my family.''

Harry nodded ''I promise.'' just as he helped her up to a sitting positon they heard a noise

''Oh for fucks sake can't you stay dead already!'' snapped Arabella at the ghost that appeared her head was thumping and she was in no mood to deal with this shit.

''We will see each other again Arabella Black you have some thinking to do.''

''Yeah you'll be waiting a long time Voldy because I'll never join you.'' and she watched in horror as the ghost charged at Harry sailing through him he let out a scream and fell to the floor it was like slow motion.

Ara rushed towards Harry pulling him close as she heard running footsteps and could hear shouts she looked at the spirit angry ''WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS OFF MOLDYSHORTS! and when you come back I'll be waiting you'll never have him'' and then she watched him vanish she reached over to Harry to feel his pulse she looked up her vision was blurring as she saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape ''He's gone, Harry's alive he wanted me to join! I told him to piss off he tried to kill Harry I couldn't let him headmaster I'm sorry for breaking your rules and Harry knows about Elsa.'' before she threw up and then passed out exhausted from the magic she used after all she was a first year [powerful yes but still a first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, another will be up soon so keep a look out, keep reviewing your comments mean the world to me also keep them Kudo's coming that'd be great.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well it's been a journey I started this July 3rd 2016 and have finally finished it a year later on July 25th 2017.
> 
> So with that in mind I will now let you read the last chapter of this book it'll be strange this book and Arabella become very special to me.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter...

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing but they'd all heard Arabella shouting and swearing to the supposed Dark Lord. ''Severus you get Miss Black I'll get Harry.''

Harry awoke and sat himself up putting his glasses on he was bandaged and looked around his eyes landing on all the sweets and cards thats when he saw Arabella in the bed unconscious next to him ''Oh no Ara!''

''Good Afternoon Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers? Arabella has the same.''

''Ara professor she saved me she fought with him she-she changed and bit him'' Harry shook his head ''She made the room shake her hands were glowing.''

''Calmly Harry, Miss Black is fine, she's a strong witch, she's a bit bruised and will be tender for a while and as I'm sure she would say 'going to have a killer headache' when she wakes up, her core is recharging, you saw her change I assume.''

''Yes sir but how.'' he shook his head ''She told me the ministry don't' know and that no one can know.''

''And she's right Harry should they know she can be put into Azkaban jail I believe Mr Weasley informed you of what it was, you see she changed when she was three accidently and she is now able to change at will but she won't not when people are around only in certain situations like in this case when her protective instincts of her animal side took over she changed she felt the need to protect and she ended up protecting you.''

''He said that she...that she fears the madness within and shouldn't and that she's like her cousin or something, but she's not evil nor crazy she's scary when she's mad and has a temper but that's it, he said something about powers like the centaur did I don't' understand nor does she.''

''That is for another time not now there are things both of you are too young to understand yet.''

Harry nodded ''Admirers?''

''Of course, what happened down in the dungeons between you, Arabella and professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.''

''You mean they know about the power, her dog thing and her telling him to well you know, she swore a lot when she was angry it was like she had no control''

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ''She didn't and yes naturally they know everything excluding the transformation into a dog or about the shaking room nor will they ever or need to know. Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate frogs.'' however they were interrupted by a voice.

''Sounds like Ron, nothing's safe when he's around.''

''ARA!''

''Ouch shut it Harry seriously I got killer of a headache bloody git give me another headache it was his fault the first time he let the bloody troll in the bloody git.'' she said rubbing her head and eyes ''I tell you now if I ever see Moldyshorts again I'm going to kick his bloody-Headmaster!'' she said blinking to adjust her eyes ''I-'' her hair turned pink she'd been caught swearing.

Dumbledore chuckled ''I didn't hear anything, good to see you awake.''

Harry remembered something ''Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?''

''We had to leave them? We didn't' want to'' carried on Arabella sitting up and spotting sweets and cards.

''Fine. They're both just fine.''

''Where the hell did this all come from.''

''Admirers.''

''But I don't' have that many people who like me especially since the points damn Malfoy-oh no''

''Miss Black?''

''Er down there I may have um told him that his Death Eaters don't care for him that considering he was supposed to be this powerful man he sucked at defense and I told him that Lucius bought himself out of trouble and blamed it all on him for imperiousing him I may have gotten him into trouble.'' she then looked at him ''He is dead isn't he? He can't come back? And what about the stone?''

Dumbledore held his hands up ''What was said about Mr Malfoy cannot be changed and can't be helped. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around.''

''But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?'' Harry asked concerned

Dumbledore sat on the end of Arabella's bed ''He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die.''

''How is it I got the stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror worrying about Ara, and the next...''

''Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between the three of us that's saying something.'' Harry and Arabella both smiled.

''Does that mean, with the stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back? is he dead like Ara asked?''

Dumbledore sighed heavily ''Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?'' he saw Harry shake his head ''It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark.''

Harry went to touch his scar but Dumbledore shook his head.

''No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin.

''What is it?''

''Love, Harry, Love.'' he patted Harry on the head softly.

''Professor, in the room I lost my temper it was out of control I was shouting and swearing at Voldemort I refused to join him he said I could be like her and join him I told him I'd never join and I wasn't' afraid of death so he could kill me but I wasn't joining and would protect Harry he turned and said that I was very powerful that he could feel the magic pouring from me said he'd help me and that we could do great things and my hands began to get really hot like they were on fire I couldn't explain it.''

she looked up and a bit of fear showed in her grey eyes her hair was white ''I-I'' she took a deep breath ''What if he's right what if I'm bad and evil and it lives inside me and I'm just running from it...I was so angry and the centaurs two of them said something about me having the full powers from the Royal side of the family that my mum didn't' have the full powers?''

Dumbledore looked at her carefully in understanding ''You are not evil, you are a good person, not many people would step in front of a friend prepared to die so they could live, nor would they bravely stand up insult Voldemort and tell him to go away you are not dark Arabella, as for your powers they talk about, I will explain it to you over the holidays before your second year perhaps I can come to Remus house and we can talk but there is nothing to worry about this power you spoke off isn't because your bad.''

Harry smiled ''You are not bad, temperamental maybe but not bad, you are the strongest person I know.''

''Thanks Harry, Erm Professor the hat said some things to me when I was sorted he said I would need all the courage and strength I could get and wished me luck and then I find out he told Harry that he would do well to keep me as a friend no matter what and wished him good luck also? What does all that mean?''

Albus Dumbledore froze for a moment and furrowed his brow in thought ''I don't know but I do know for sure it's nothing to worry about I'll look into it anyway.''

He then looked at her table ''Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee...'' he took a brown bean from the box and began to chew. ''Mm. Alas, Earwax.''

Harry and Arabella smiled and chuckled as they watched him walk away.

''Hey how are you.''

Harry snorted ''Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? It was you who fought with him more.''

''I'm okay I guess, things were a little crazy in there huh.''

''You could say that again, you were so brave facing him and you were right.''

''I wasn't brave Harry I was just doing what I could to get us both out alive I was being selfish while I was happy to die I'd rather put up a bit of a fight I wasn't going to die easily.'' she said with a small smile ''And what was I right about?''

''Snape you said Quirrell was strange and something about the situation seemed strange.''

Arabella smiled ''It's an easy mistake to make he wasn't exactly painting himself in a good light all the sneaking about and the conversations and threats he didn't do himself any favors and he is an evil git still I just didn't think he was trying to kill you even if he does hate us he's be more likely to kill me first.'' she told him chuckling.

''Well I've decided I'm going to listen to you from now on, you seem to consider all possible angles before coming to a conclusion.''

''Oh that's just the suspition in me, like I told Hermione I meant it to be like me easy to close off emotion and be susptious isn't a way to live it can be lonely I never made friends because of my name and because I couldn't' trust I don't' trust easy you, Ron and Hermione are the quickest friends I've ever made, and while I trust you all none of you all know that much about me I can't help but be reserved around you all it's a bit of a habit I'm working on it though. And I trusted you enough to alert you to me being able to change.'' she said smirking

''Yeah that was a shock and half I thought I was imagining things, and in case your worried Voldemort didn't know where it come from either he didn't know it was really you.''

''Good, I'm going to need to keep it as a secret weapon never know when Elsa will have to make an appearence.'' she said with a grin

''Where did that name come from.''

''It's my Animagus name, and Marauder name Elsa it means bright and strong my uncle Remus named me it when he saw what dog I was and how big I was.''

''Well you are big will you get bigger as you get older?''

Arabella chuckled ''A little bit but not much.''

Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey had come around given them both a clean bill of health told Arabella that she was to take it easy over the holidays and that she didn't want to see either of them especially her in the infirmary next year ''I don't do it on purpose I promise you.'' she said snorting

''Yes well you've been in hear twice now! In one year and for more than just a quick drop in.''

''Well I won't be here again.''

''Good now go.''

''Yes Ma'am she said limping off with Harry her one arm in a sling she had a cut across her cheek but it would heal soon enough she looked like she'd been in the walls that's for sure.

They approached the hall and saw Ron and Hermione on a stairwell balcony talking.

Suddenly they turn around and spot Harry and Arabella below and leant over.

''All right there, Ron?'' Harry said with a small smile.

''No lasting injuries?'' added Arabella.

''All right? you? and just a few scratches not half as bad as you.''

''Oh Ron you have such a way with words.'' she said with a grin before turning to Hermione ''You okay Hermione?''

''Never better.''

''Did you get back okay?'' he saw her hand was bruised but nothing else while Ron had a scratch and bruise on the side of his head.

''Yeah we were fine, the Professors were there when we made it to the Devil`s snare.''

All three of them met up and walked into the hall together ignoring the looks, whispering and pointing.

Arabella limped in looking like she'd done a round with Mike Tyson she was so bruised and cut up but she tried to ignore them all she could see the looks some of them had they were ranging from awe, respect, shock, admiration, terror, suspition and from the Slytherins hate she was uncomfortable she knew how it felt for Harry now she sat down with her friends at the table.

''Princess, thank god you're okay.''

''We were worried.''

''Thought we'd lost you for good.''

Arabella however turned to the twin's coolly ''Talking to me now are you? Well don't bother you've done a wonderful job of ignoring me so Far.'' and she turned away.

Fred and George looked down ashamed with themselves. ''We're sorry.''

''I'm sure you are, people always are until theres something in it for them guess you don't want your chance of pranking ideas to dry up huh'' she shook her head ''Save it for someone who cares I don't' have time for people who like me one minute and hate me the next.'' she then turned to Ron ''Oh and I noticed you ate some of my sugar quills Ronald!''

Ron smiled sheepishly ''Sorry they looked good and well I thought one wont' hurt I was worried for you.''

Arabella laughed and punched him in the arm wincing when she realized which arm she jousted when she moved ''OUCH SON OF BITC-''

''MISS BLACK! Language!''

Arabella blushed her hair turning pink as she looked up at the head table ''Sorry Professors, uh just got a bit of a shock.'' and she looked back at the table hearing Ron and Harry sniggering ''Shut up'' she said trying to hide a smile ''It's not fu-funn oh stuff it.'' she said finally chuckling along with her four friends when Hermione joined in.

They all looked up when Professor McGonagall tapped her glass again to gain everyone's attention.

''Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella hang their heads to in shame) Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.''

There was immense cheering coming from the Slytherin table and Professor Snape was clapping at the top table.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arabella and the other Gryffindors sighed.

Dumbledore nods applauding ''Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points.

''Good job.'' Harry said patting her on the back

''Nice one Hermione.'' Arabella said with a smile

''Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. Third to Miss Arabella Black, For great loyalty shown when a friend was facing a possible death, for her quick and swift actions and outstanding courage and bravery to step in front of another person when in danger and posing a huge risk to herself and for willing to lay down your own life for another is just simply the most outstanding and bravest thing I've ever seen 50 points.''

Harry cheered and hugged Arabella along with Hermione Ron just gave her a high five ''Nice one.''

''Yeah totally kicked ass down there I bet.''

''Ron you don't know the half of it not everyday someone can tell You-know-who to piss off because he wasn't going to have me.''

Ron laughed and sat back down after patting her on the back he noticed the whole of Gryffindor listening in as were the other tables. ''Er sorry.'' Harry said reasling people had heard.

Arabella looked around and winced a little ''It's fine you didn't know it was going to go silent, forget it.'' and she sat back down smiling with Harry.

Albus Dumbledore could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces and wanted to save her the embarrassment anymore ''And fourth to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding bravery, I award Gryffindor 60 points.''

''We've tied with Slytherin!'' said Hermione excitedly.

''there is all kinds of courage" said Dumbledore it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.''

The entire Gryffindor erupted as they congratulated Neville realizing they were in the lead and were first.

Draco stopped glaring his mouth was no longer open in shock he sat down devastated as were all the other Slytherins as they slammed their hats on to the table.

''Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order.'' he claps his hands twice and the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow. ''Gryffindor wins the house Cup!''

Seamus and some of the others nearby reach over to shake Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella's hands ''Nice one guys.

''Yeah good job Arabella.'' Dean said politely

''Cheers Dean, thanks Seamus.'' she remembered they weren't really involved with shunning her and Harry nor did they say things to them well not where they could hear anyway when they lost the points.

Ron saw the twins look dejected and shook his head ''Hey guys listen, you're going to have to wait for her to calm down, she won't forget your treatment of her and she doesn't trust easy nor make friends easy, and if you earn her trust you are lucky we've been friends a year now since this is the end of first year and while she trusts us she still holds back from us and is reserved she trusted you and gave you a secret to one of her pranks, she allowed you in to her secrets of pranking told you about her godfather being a Marauder and you've hurt that small stitch of trust she was giving you. Sorry isn't going to cut it with her as you heard her she will think you just want her for something now, she's used to be used for her name or feared for her name she's seen things and you know what was in the papers on how she saw her mum die when she was a kid.''

Fred and George understood what Ron was saying they didn't realize they'd hurt her that much or angered her they knew she was stubborn they could tell that by the way she spoke to them ''Your right.'' said George immediately.

''Will you try and tell her that were sorry and we were idiots.'' Fred added

''And that we'd like to try and make it up to her.'' George finished

''I'll tell her but no-one makes her mind up but her.'' Ron saw them nod and he turned away to continue with the celebrating.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella were walking along the train station when Hagrid's booming voice floated over to them.

''Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Trains leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up.''

Harry handed Hedwig to the train man before he walked to the open train door with Hermione.

Hermione leant over to wave to Hagrid, who waved back. ''Come on Harry, Ara''

''Hang on.'' Arabella told her.

''One minute.'' Harry added and they took off towards Hagrid

''Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, did ye?'' Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry ''This is for you.''

Harry opened it and saw a moving picture of him as a baby with his parents. They were all smiling and waving. Harry smiled ''Thanks, Hagrid.'' he shook his hand and then hugged him

Hagrid then turned to Arabella and pulled out a single photograph. ''This is for you, to add to any photos Remus mighta' given' you''

Arabella took the photo and turned it over to see that it was her mother she must have been in her third year she was standing on the Quidditch pitch in her Quidditch kit with a badge on her that read co-captain and was holding the Trophy up with Harry's father standing to her left cheering while her uncle Remus was cheering along with her father and a small fat boy and a woman who had Harry's eyes and must be his mother she was holding her thumbs up to her mother ''Is that? is that Harry's dad and mum?'' she said showing Harry the picture briefly and seeing him smile.

''Aye with your Godfather and father I don't know if yer have a picture of your father or not.''

''Yeah I've seen a couple thank you.'' she said as she saw her mother turn to wink at her friends and then smile back at her as she held the trophy up and all the team around her cheering before she hugged Hagrid like Harry had done.

''Oh. Go on...on with you.'' he said pushing them towards the train. ''Oh, listen, Harry, If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his''

Arabella burst out laughing ''Nice one Hagrid that would be a wonderful prank.''

Harry smiled at his friend before focusing back on Hagrid ''But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that.''

''I do yes.''

''But your cousin don't, what's to stop you from saying some stupid muggle word like abra cadabra give this boy matching ears pull your wand out and he'll go running.''

''Aye, she's righ' he don't know our rules, wha' he don't know can't hurt him.'' Hagrid said chuckling ''No off you go the both of ye''

Harry and Arabella walked away and back to the train and jumping on where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

''Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?''

Harry shook his head ''I'm not going home. Not really.

And as the train pulled off they everyone began to wave from the windows, while the four of them waved to Hagrid until they couldn't see him no more.

''You'll have to write, all three of you.''

Arabella chuckled ''If I remember or can be bothered yeah, I'll send you a letter now and then I can be quite lazy as you know.

''You know I won't remember to write.'' Ron said chuckling

Harry chuckled ''I'll see what I can do what with my aunt and uncle and all.''

Hermione nodded and they all went and grabbed a compartment together to settle in for there train ride back home.

Arabella had decided that she was going to thank Mrs. Weasley for her jumper before she went home it was the polite thing to do after all when she reached the station and got of the train, she knew one thing Nymph was going to be begging to know what's gone on in her first year and she can honestly say her first year wasn't boring no it was the opposite she'd had lots of adventures, been put in hospital, won quidditch matches, fought a troll in a bathroom, faced down Voldemort, actually attended the library more than she liked and gained some cracking headaches yes first year was very busy which made her wonder if next year was going to be just as bad she hoped it was in a good way but not in a dangerous way she didn't want to be hurt again she really did hate headaches.

She also had inventing to do for some recent trick ideas she had and just generally spend time with her family it had been a weird and strange experience for her she had three new friends whom she trusted and whom one person found out one of her secrets but she couldn't' help but wonder if she could trust them properly she knew that if she didn't start to loosen more around them she could push them away she was a handful she knew that it was just her nature and personality and they seemed to cope but the twins had proven that she couldn't afford to not be careful she knew however that the twins would learn their lesson as when they go to use that prank she gave them they'll find they can't remember it and when they look at the paper it will have vanished after all it was just a copy her originals are in the book where they will stay they'd caused her to doubt them so she canceled their chance of knowing and remembering the instructions to the prank.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally the first book is done; I hope you have all enjoyed the journey, pranks and adventures.
> 
> As we go further on to the next book we'll be exploring more about her mother's side of the family and what caused that shaking and uncontrollable anger in the chamber when facing Voldemort.
> 
> Thank you to all those who have followed, favorited, alerted and reviewed on this story it means a lot to me, and makes me want to continue. 
> 
> I will also have book two posted soon as well since I've already completed that book and half of book 3. Anyway until next time, I hope you all have enjoyed this book, the first in a seven part series after the Hallows there will be one more book don't know how long but of what happened to them after the war and Hogwarts and how Arabella is coping after everything she's been through.
> 
> :D


End file.
